Blondyke: The world is yours for the taking
by Spawnzilla014
Summary: There have been many Dons in the world of the Godfather. But there never has been one like this. Meet Blondyke, my OC character for the Godfather. This is the story of how one man was willing to go from an outsider to one of the most feared gangsters of all time...and how he was willing to kill to get his way. Rated M for graphic violence, harsh language, drug usage, and sex!
1. Chapter 1

***Hello everyone! Now before I get started, I want to apologize to those who were just getting into my Godfather story. But this time, I think I finally have an idea of where to start. so please be patient with me for my reptetitive deletions of my previous attempts. But this is it; I promise.**

**Now then, to the story. The year is 1975 and Don Michael Corleone is getting old. Having to rely on powerful hitmen to do his dirty work, Michael goes on a search to help find the perfect crew to help him settle a mob war between a ruthless gangster named Blackhand; a rouge gangster forming his own family called the Blackcoats. But when Michael and his brother Tom Hagen witness a horrific event, the history of the Corleones changes forever. This is the story of how one young man named Blondyke rose to power even above the Corleones, and soon became the single most feared criminal gangster of all time.**

**Be warned that this story will be a lot more violent and dark; think of it as _Scarface_ meets _the Godfather._ There will also be frequent swearing, drug use, and some sex/nudity; viewer discretion is advised. Anyway, enjoy the show!* ;)**

It was a beautiful day in the city of Empire Plaza; a city very much like Chicago or New York City. It was the late summer, and the United States had finally stopped fighting in the Vietnam War. People went on about their own business and did their duties that day, but something terrible happened later that changed the course of everything. It all started when a powerful mob leader named Michael Corleone called in his best men for a meeting. Michael Corleone was the son of Vito Corleone, and before he passed away he gave his son control over the family business. Michael was more ruthless and twice as enforcing as his father, though he did his best to try and remain respectable and live on his father's legacy.

But as the years went on and finally owned much of Empire Plaza, Michael Corleone was getting old and tired. Quite frankly, Michael was beginning to regret ever becoming Don, but knew that he couldn't pull away and quit for two major reasons. The first was simple: His friends and family depended on him, as well as his businesses. But the second reason was more urgent and life threatening. Michael had gained a new enemy named Blackhand, a ruthless mobster who suddenly decided to declare war on him and bomb his businesses. Already one of Michael's casinos were destroyed in a tragic bombing attack, but many smaller businesses were beginning to suffer from the hands of Blackhand's ruthless hitmen and enforcers. Michael knew that he had to put a stop to this, so he called over his most trusted friends in hopes to bring an end to all of this madness.

Among those who attended the meeting were Clemenza; the enforcer, Tom Hagen; the negotiator, Rocco; the soldier, and Aldo; the right hand man and bodyguard for the Don himself. "I'm glad that you all could come on such short notice. Because today, we are going to make history. As you are all aware, this mob war has esclated into something much worse than I thought was possible. Well, that's all about to change. That's where you come in!" Michael began as he sat down on his comfy chair in front of his desk. "What would you like us to do for the family, Michael?" Aldo offered. "I want you to go out and find some new recruits. But not just anyone, mind you. I want the best of the best! That means I want the best soldiers, the best negotiators, and the best enforcers. You and Tom are going to be looking out for any good negotiators and bodyguards, while Rocco and Clemenza will see about hiring some hitmen and soldiers. But make sure that they are qualified for this; I only want the best people for this job. Got it?" Michael instructed. "You got it, boss. Come on; let's get into the sedan and get going." Clemenza replied.

To keep a long story short, Michael and his friends spent the day looking for good recruits. So far, they found only a select few. But while Michael decided to take a break, he witnessed something that he would never forget for the rest of his life. As he walked up to a hotdog stand with his brother Tom Hagen, he caught sight of a rough looking man talking to an attractive young brunette woman by a bakery. But it was no ordinary bakery, because it was actually a business that once belonged to Michael. But now it belonged to the evil Blackhand and his thugs the Blackcoats. "Hey...isn't that your bakery, Michael?" Tom pointed out. "It was! I wonder if those people are the ones who have to run it for the Blackcoats?" Michael muttered as he took a big bite out of his hotdog.

The man talking to his wife was in his 30s, was very tall and muscular, and was bald with blue eyes. He was actually a Vietnam War veteran named Dominic, and he was very upset for obvious reasons. After fighting in the war, he and his wife lost their jobs and had little money to live off on. But when Blackhand rose to power, he felt compassion for them and decided to give them a hand. He stole Michael Corleone's bakery and claimed it as his own business, but in turn gave the business over to Dominic. In exchange for his work, Dominic and his wife Stella had to turn in a cut of their pay to him and the Blackcoats. But since things weren't going well with the economy at the time, Dominic and Stella were not doing so well with their business. And if that wasn't bad enough, their 10 year old son Blondyke was having trouble in school. "Oh, Stella! What are we going to do? With the way things are now, there's no way we can be able to pay off our debts to Blackhand." Dominic said gravely.

Stella was crying as she held her husband in a tight embrace. "I don't even care about that anymore, Dominic! I'm more worried about my son! Blondyke has been getting into a lot of trouble lately, and now that he's been expelled from school-" Stella began. "What?! How did this happen? When?! Tell me; I need to find out what's wrong with my boy!" Dominic demanded harshly. "He won't say it out loud of course, but he knows that you're in trouble with these gangsters and he's deeply worried for you. I guess he's just trying to act all tough to try and make you proud. I think it's really stupid for them to expell him; Blondyke did the right thing fighting those punk kids who gave you a bad name." Stella explained. Dominic seemed really proud when she said that. "That's my boy! Where is he, anyway?" Dominic chuckled. "I think he's out back; playing ball with his friends. Shall we go get him?" Stella answered. "Naw, let him play. Let him get some of that negative energy out of his system!" Dominic chuckled.

Suddenly, a massive explosion shook them and several other people off their feet. Dominic and Stella scrambled to stand back up, but gasped in horror as they saw the bakery had been bombed. "Oh my God! MY BOY!" Stella screamed. "NO! Blondyke!" Dominic shouted as he tried to run. But suddenly, two black sedans screeched towards their direction and several Blackcoat gangsters surrounded them. Among them, was the notorious leader himself: Blackhand. He was in his late 20s, shocking for many people because of his young age, but it was even more shocking due to his vast wealth and power. He had short jet black hair, steely blue eyes, white skin, and wore a double breasted black coat with a red tie. He smirked as he puffed on a cigarrete as he approached Dominic. "Too bad about your business, Dominic. It's such a shame that you weren't doing so well...I'd blame you, but the economy is to blame this time. But nonetheless; you failed to bring me my money after I repeatedly gave you second chances. Now...I'm afraid you'll have to suffer the concequences. Boys? Take him out...and do the same with his wife!" Blackhand said with a stern cold voice.

The Blackcoats then grabbed Dominic and his wife, dragging them towards an alley right by the bombed bakery. "NOOOOO! DOMINIC! HELP ME!" Stella screeched. "Leave her alone, you heartless bastards! She has nothing to do with any of this!" Dominic roared as he broke free and punched away some of the Blackcoats. "She has everything to do with this, skinhead! Now get back here so we can whack you!" a Blackcoat snarled as he tried to grab him. Dominic growled with fury as he punched the man in the face with a brutal force, and then grabbed a flaming two-by-four piece of wood before swinging it at the Blackcoats. The Blackcoats cried out in pain as they were beaten to death by the flaming piece of wood and Dominic smirked as he tossed it aside and tried to run out into the streets.

But before he could even make a break for it, Blackhand arrived with several more Blackcoats and his wife. "You have a lot of fight in you, that I can admire. But it's foolish to try and stop me. I'd say that I was sorry...but I'm not. This is strictly business! Finish them quickly, boys. Let them have everything you've got." Blackhand sneered as he took a step back. A Blackcoat shoved Stella towards Dominic before he and the rest of them pulled out their Thompson Machineguns and Double Barrel Shotguns. "You bastards won't get away with this! When the police hear of this-" Dominic began. "Shut up, skinhead. Eat lead!" a Blackcoat snarled before he opened fire with his Thompson. Dominic and Stella screamed as they were blasted away by a fussilade of machinegun bullets. The sheer force and power of the deadly weapons caused some collateral damage to the alleys, shattering some glass objects and destroying wooden crates and boxes. But even after being shot to death by the machineguns, the Blackcoats armed with shotguns stepped up to finish up the job.

They took aim with their Double Barrel Shotguns and shot the already dead bodies of Dominic and Stella into a bloody pulp. Blackhand smiled evilly as he puffed the last of his cigarrette and then tossed it to the ground and stomped on it with his heavy black boots. But being the evil criminal he was, he took out his lighter and lit up a tissue before tossing it on the bloodied up corpses of Dominic and Stella; burning them to a crisp. "Job well done, boys. Let us leave this shithole and return to our more luxurious headquaters in Midtown, shall we?" Blackhand announced. But just as they left the scene of the murder, young Blondyke ran up to meet his parents. But as he brushed past Blackhand, the evil man smirked at him before climbing inside of his sedan and drove off. Blondyke gasped as he saw the bakery in flames and by pure instinct ran towards the place. "Mom?! Dad! Where are you guys?" Blondyke shouted.

He gasped as he saw a puddle of blood coming from the alley, and he ran over there to investigate. But what he saw next tore his heart apart; the burning corpses of his mother and father would forever haunt Blondyke's memory. Just then, a few bypassers caught sight of this and either gasped or cried out in horror. But among those who were the most outraged and appalled by such brutality was Michael Corleone and Tom Hagen. "Oh my God! Mikey...did you just see that?" Tom gasped. Michael ignored him and began walking towards the scene of the crime. He shooed away the bystanders, making some of them murmmer as they recognized him as Don of the Corleones. However, little Blondyke was too shocked and upset by the sight of his dead parents to even notice. But Michael changed that very quick. "Kid...look away!" Michael said in a calm yet stern voice as he grabbed him and turned him around.

Enraged, Blondyke started crying and cursing as he tried to hit Michael. But Michael grabbed his hands and shook him to make him stop. "Hey! Hey! Stop it; look at me, kid. Do you know who I am?" Michael said as he held him and looked him in the eye. Blondyke looked up with tears streaming down his face and sniffled, but he nodded. "Uh-huh! But what does that matter; my parents are dead and I'm all alone now!" Blondyke said with bitter tears. Michael bent down to his level and wiped his tears away. "No, you're not alone. I'm going to be the one to take care of you now." he said in a gentle voice. Blondyke was too angry to even care and tried to break away, but Michael would not let him go. "Hey! Stop it, kid. Control your anger; save it for when you need it. Save it! Look at me." Michael said sternly as he held on tightly to Blondyke. Blondyke didn't want to look at him, but something inside of him told him to obey him. "I am making you a solemn vow, kid. I promise you that when the time comes, and when you are old enough and strong enough...you will have your revenge. But until then, you're staying with me as my adopted son. Do you understand me?" Michael said gravely.

Little Blondyke nodded his head before he buried his face into Michael's chest and wept loudly, and Michael scooped him up and carried him away. "Tom! Get Rocco, Clemenza, and Aldo over here with the sedan right now! We gotta get this kid outta here; and tell our best soldiers that they're on full guard mode now. Any living, breathing Blackcoat they come across will be taken down dead or alive!" Michael shouted. "If you say so, Mikey." Tom said as he walked up by his side. He saw how upset Blondyke was and smiled as he tried to comfort him. "Son? You have nothing to worry about; you're in good hands now. We'll take good care of you, you hear?" Tom said in a friendly tone.

***15 years later***

It is the year 1990, and Michael Corleone has become old and frail as his father Vito. However; he is still ruthless and driven by his business, and as such continues to do his best to keep his family strong. On a positive note, there were many new and young faces working as soldiers and representitives for the Corleone family. But on a negative note, it still wasn't enough to try and take back the businesses that were stolen by the Blackcoat Family. Over the course of 15 years, Blackhand had become twice as ruthless and cold than he was before. And now that he knew that Michael Corleone was getting too old to run his own family business, he took the advantage to either steal all of Michael's extorted businesses or just to simply bomb them and kill all those who supported the Corleones.

Despite this, Blackhand was able to win the favor of the law and even the people of Empire Plaza with his charm and his deception. Solely relying on brutal and powerful hitmen and enforcers to do his dirty work, Blackhand spent his time in public making himself look like a saint by donating to many charities and even helping out with jobs. The media was all over him and practically worshipped him, though the Corleones and even the other Five Familes outright opposed him and rejected him...even on the media. But soon enough, that was all going to change.

It all started when Micheal was spending time with his family at the Corleone Compound, when suddenly one of his soliders approached him. "Pardon my intrusion, sir. But there is someone who wishes to speak to you regarding...important matters." he said humbly. Michael sighed as he stood up, already having an idea what to expect. "Tell him that I'll be there in a minute." he said gruffly. As Michael was escorted to his office, an elderly gentleman approached him with a grim look on his face. "Don Corleone. It is an honor to meet with you face to face." he began. "State your business. What was so important that you had to interrupt me from spending time with my family?" Michael snapped.

The gentlemen sighed as he shook his head. "Forgive me, Godfather. But I know about your adopted son, Blondyke. I know him personally because his father was a friend of mine. I really hate to be remind you, but...Dominic was in a lot of trouble with the Blackhand Family. When I heard what happened to them, I was furious. But now...seeing their only son as he is today-" the old man explained. Michael suddenly grew sad as he stood up and slowly walked up towards a window. He sighed heavily as he shook his head. "I haven't forgotten that godawful day. What has the boy done this time? Is he in trouble again?" Michael said at last. "He's been in trouble for a while, actually. I really didn't want to have to tell you this...but Blondyke has been making friends with the wrong people. Just the other day, I saw him and a bunch of punks rob a convenience store. He needs help, Mr. Corleone! Please...help him!" the old man said as he began breaking up into tears.

Michael turned around slowly to face him before sitting down at his desk. "I made a promise to that boy that I intend to keep. Of course I will help him!" Michael said at last after a moment of silence. "Thank you so much, Godfather! I am forever in your debts!" the old man said. "Go...leave me. I must speak with my bodyguard." Michael said wearily. The old man left and soon one of Michael's best bodyguards, Al Neri arrived. "Al? Can I ask you a favor?" Michael asked. "Anything for you, sir. What can I do to help you?" Al Neri said with a bowed head. "Can you ask Aldo to come over here? I need to talk to him about something; something important!" Michael stated. "Yes sir. I'll see to it that he comes here immediately." Al Neri said before leaving to phone for Aldo.

About 10 minutes later, Aldo arrived in a black tuxedo and a black fedora. "Yes, Godfather? How may I assist you?" Aldo asked out of breath as he sat down. "Relax; have a drink first my most trusted friend. I didn't interrupt you from anything, did I?" Michael said as he poured him some whiskey in a fancy shotglass. "No, not at all. I was just asleep in my apartment. But when I heard that you were in need of my services, I came here as fast as I could. Is there trouble?" Aldo replied as he gulped down his drink. Michael smiled as he sipped his own drink; he knew he could rely on Aldo for this huge task he was about to give him. "Actually, I need you to do something for me. There's somebody I need you to find." Michael began.

Much later that night in a very tough neighborhood, Aldo slowly walked towards a dark alley. He was very lucky he got there on time, because he saw several street thugs beating up a young 25 year old man with blonde hair and blue eyes. It was Blondyke, and he was in a lot of trouble. "You stupid motherfucker! I let you in our little gang and this is how you repay us? You steal my money?!" the apparent leader snarled as he viciously kicked Blondyke in the stomach. "AUGH! Fuck you, asshole! It's not fair that you take all the money and leave me bone dry; I should at least get a fair share!" Blondyke spat back as he tried to get back up. Another thug punched him in the face and forced him back to the ground as he kept on kicking him. "You get what I say you get; and I say you get nothing!" the leader sneered as he kicked Blondyke again.

While they were busy beating up poor Blondyke, Aldo slowly reached for a crowbar and snuck behind the leader. Finally, Aldo cried out fiercely as he smashed the crowbar in the back of the leading punk's head. As he fell down, Aldo kept on smashing the crowbar against his head until he finally busted open his skull and splattered his brains against the brick walls and ground. The other thugs were terrified of this and backed away in silence, while Aldo tossed the crowbar aside and helped Blondyke up on his feet. "Need a hand? I thought I might find you here." Aldo said in a friendly tone. "Huh? Hey...I remember you. You're-" Blondyke began. "Yup; the one and only Aldo. I'm going to be your mentor from this point on, got it?" Aldo said as he brushed off some dust from Blondyke's dirty white t-shirt.

One of the thugs tried to sneak away to try and escape, but Aldo suddenly whipped out a pistol and aimed at the thugs. "Ah, ah, ah! I don't think so; you stay here!" Aldo said fiercely. "Come on, man! Don't kill us!" the thug whined. "Oh, I have no intention of killing you two...can't say the same for my friend here, though." Aldo smirked as he nudged Blondyke. "Say what?" Blondyke demanded. "Lesson number one: Always look out for each other's backs. Here; I'll keep this one back while you teach this punk some manners!" Aldo said as he grabbed hold of one thug and then shoved another towards Blondyke. "Hey, man! This ain't cool; let me go!" the thug whined as he was held by Aldo. "Shut up! Blondyke, now's your chance! Show these assholes that they were messing with the wrong man; knock his block off! I wanna see your moves!" Aldo cried.

Blondyke smirked as he cracked his knuckles and approached the whimpering thug before him. "Please, man! I didn't mean no harm; I was just doing what the boss told me to!" he whined. Blondyke replied by fiercely jabbing him in the face. "You know what? Fuck you and your boss; I quit! I'm going to enjoy this!" Blondyke snarled as he began savagely punching the living daylights out of the thug. The poor man cried out in pain and fear as Blondyke ruthlessly beat him with his fists, impressing Aldo. "Yeah! There you go, kid! Let your anger out on that bastard! Make him wish he never disrespected you!" Aldo cheered. Blondyke did that and more; he slammed both his fists on the thug and forced him on his knees before grabbing his neck and started choking him. "Hey, hey, hey! Don't strangle him; stand him back up and kick that stupid look off his face. That'll show him!" Aldo said.

Blondyke forced the thug back on his feet and punched him down, making the poor man sit on his knees with blood completely covering his face and with a dizzy sensation. "Please...don't kill-" he begged. It was too late; Blondyke fiercely cried out before he roundhouse kicked him in the face and killed him. A huge spray of blood came out from his nose before splattering onto the ground, oozing a huge puddle around the dead thug. "Excellent! Now let's see if you can apply that to a target who will actually hit back." Aldo said as he shoved the thug towards Blondyke. "What? Ok, time out! I don't want to fight nobody anymore! I wanna go home!" the thug cried. "Good, then this will be much easier for me!" Blondyke sneered before he threw powerful punches at him.

In just a few minutes, Blondyke had beaten the thug to nothing with his bare fists. To finish him off, he punched the thug in the throat and caused him to fall on his knees choking and gasping for breath. Blondyke grabbed his head and viciously kneed him in the face a couple of times before kicking him in the head and killed him. Blondyke stood there panting furiously to catch his breath, before Aldo approached him and gave him his jacket. "Nice! Very nice, kid. I never seen anyone with such muscle; you'll definitely be going places with us now. I might have to help you learn to control that temper of yours, though. I can't let you get into trouble again, you hear?" Aldo said as he clapped his back.

Blondyke sighed as he put on the black jacket and rubbed his face. "What do you want from me? You been hired to be my babysitter or something?" Blondyke said snappishly. "Hey! Don't get smart with me, ok? Yes, I've been hired to look after you. But I ain't no babysitter, all right? I'm going to teach you everything you need to know if you're going to be one of us. So you better be willing to take orders, or things ain't gonna be pleasent for both of us. All right? I don't wanna get mean...I want to help you. I want to be your friend." Aldo said as he held out his hand.

Blondyke looked at him and then sighed as he shook his hand. "All right. Now let's get outta here before the cops show up. Head on down to the _Old Bedstead_ Motel; I already bought it for you as your own personal safehouse. Get cleaned up and then get some sleep; you'll need it for your first official lesson tomorrow." Aldo instructed. "Ok. Hey, thanks." Blondyke said as he walked away. "No problem; that's what family is for!" Aldo said before walking away in his own direction. But as he approached his sedan, one of his own soldiers approached him. He was in his mid 20s, wore a black coat and some grey khakis, some brown boots, dark sunglasses, and was bald with a brown beard. "Do you want me to keep an eye on him and make sure he doesn't cause too much trouble?" he offered. "That's a good idea Charlie; make sure he gets to the safehouse in one piece." Aldo said before he got inside of his sedan and drove away.

Blondyke was walking down the streets of the rough neighborhood, when suddenly he was startled by Charlie's approach. "Whoa! Hey, do you mind? I'm walking here!" Blondyke snapped. "Take it easy, I'm on your side. Aldo sent me to walk you home; I'm Charlie by the way." Charlie said calmly. "Blondyke! Man, I hate being the guy who has to be babysat around here!" Blondyke grumbled as he walked with Charlie. "Hey, everyone's gotta start somewhere. Did you know that Aldo was actually in the same exact position as you when he was your age? He had to work his way up to the top before he became the man he is today. You'll get your chance, trust me!" Charlie said kindly. "Yeah...well let's hope it's sooner than later!" Blondyke sighed. They finally approached the motel and walked inside. Blondyke took a quick shower before going to bed, while Charlie made himself comfortable on the couch. It was sure to be an interesting day tomorrow...

***Whew! There it is; I hope that this is better than all my crappy previous attempts. And just to let you know, this has elements from _The Godfather: the Video Game _as well as some elements from the _Godfather: Part Three_. Also, Charlie is an OC of mine and there are many other OCs I'll be using in this story. So stay tuned for more and let's hope that this story is a hit!***


	2. Chapter 2

***Chapter 2 is up! In this chapter, Blondyke learns all that he needs to know about the family business...and that involves violence that Blondyke can finally put to good use. But later, Blondyke's temper gets in the way amd ends up causing some big trouble. Warning: Contains bloody violence and harsh language; viewer discretion is advised.***

The next day, Blondyke woke up bright and early. He put on a white t-shirt and some black overalls before putting on some black loafers. After a quick breakfast, he walked out the door only to be greeted by Aldo. "Whoa! I wasn't expecting to see you this soon, Aldo. Hey...where did Charlie-" Blondyke began. "He had some business to take care of. Come on, let's go for a walk. We got some things to discuss." Aldo said as he lit up a cigarette. As they walked down the streets of Empire Plaza, Aldo explained some of the basic concepts of their family business. "It's a beautiful day, isn't it? And it's not too crowded either; that's good. It's really good, because we can get our business done right." Aldo began. "Say...what kind of business is this we're talking about?" Blondyke wondered. "I'll explain it to you, kid. But first, keep this in mind. There are your family and friends...and then your enemies. Anyone who doesn't work for the Don is either a civilian or an enemy; never trust anyone outside of the family unless you are sure that they support the Don." Aldo replied. "Ok. What else do I need to know?" Blondyke wondered. "Well, you do need to make sure that-" Aldo began.

Suddenly, a truck screeched to a halt as it barely stopped in front of them. The driver started honking the horn and cussing them out, when Aldo just turned around and glared at him. The truck driver yelped as he got back in the truck and drove away in fear. "Right. Anyway, this is basically the important thing you need to keep in mind. If you respect others, they'll respect you. If you want to become a part of this family, then you need to show others respect. You represent the Don and if you show others respect, then people will respect you. If they respect you, they respect the Don. It's that simple!" Aldo continued. "That makes sense. But what happens if they don't respect me?" Blondyke asked. "Come here, let me show you something." Aldo said as he took him to a butcher shop. Aldo pointed towards the butcher, a heavy hairy dude with a foul mouth and rotten attitude. "You see that man over there? That man is supposed to be showing the Don the respect he deserves by paying him his dues and showing respect to others. But he doesn't seem to give a damn about paying anyone anything. He needs to be taught a lesson!" Aldo whispered.

Blondyke looked really confused for some reason. "Ok, I'm confused here. What do I need to do in order to gain respect?" Blondyke demanded. "Let's take this little scenario for example. You own a business, but you don't wanna pay your taxes. You want some protection...you come to the Godfather. He'll give you protection if you pay him a tiny fraction of the money you make. That seems to be fair, right? Well, if you get the idea that you don't want to pay the Godfather...then you either need to be reminded why you need protection or you're not fit for our business. Does that make sense?" Aldo explained. "Oh, I see where this is going. Ok, so if I want this guy to pay his respects to the Don...how do I do it? What's my best approach?" Blondyke asked as he was starting to understand. "That depends; most guys, all you need is a little bit of respect. Heck; if you're really lucky, they may just ask for a favor. You do them a favor, then they are sure to be your new best friends. A little smooth talking goes a long way!" Aldo explained. "Ok, so what happens if he looks like he don't want to budge? Do I give him a little push, so to speak?" Blondyke wondered. "Now you're getting it! If that person don't look like he's gonna crack, then that's where you gotta resort to your muscle. But listen to me; don't go too far! Anyone who goes beyond their limits can be very dangerous!" Aldo answered.

Blondyke nodded his head as he finally began to understand. "Ok...I think I'm ready." Blondyke said as he cracked his knuckles. "Well, then. Why don't you go over there and pay our little butcher friend a little visit then?" Aldo said as he stepped back. Blondyke nodded his head before walking towards the butcher shop and walked inside. Blondyke cleared his throat before he approached the cash register. "Excuse me? You the owner of this place?" Blondyke began. "Yeah, that's me! What do you want?! I'm busy here!" the butcher snapped. "Listen to me...I know that your business might not be making as much money as you'd like. But if you let me protect you, you could make lots more money. Hell; I'd even help you get a new haircut!" Blondyke said trying to sound joking. "Get out! That stupid little scheme isn't going to work with me this time! Unless you are a customer who wants to buy my meat, then get the hell out of my shop!" the butcher snapped.

Blondyke sighed impatiently as he shook his head. He then approached the butcher in a very intimidating manner, cornering him against the wall. "Ok, look here mac! I don't want to cause any trouble; but you better start showing the Don the respect he deserves! All I'm asking as that you pay the fee that's required of you; that's all I'm asking. Nothing more and nothing less!" Blondyke said now growing slightly more irritated. "What makes you think that I'll pay you a dime? I don't trust you Blackcoats!" the butcher retorted. "All right...if you don't trust the Don, then perhaps you don't need protection." Blondyke said as he started to walk away. But as he approached the door, he caught sight of some kids playing baseball at a little grassy area. "Hey! Hey, you! Hey kid...come here!" Blondyke called out. A young boy in a ball cap and a striped sweater approached him. "May I please borrow your baseball bat? I need it." Blondyke said as he crouched down to his level. "Um, sure. Here you go!" the boy said. "Thanks! Here; take this dollar and go buy yourself some candy!" Blondyke said as he handed him a dollar. "Wow! Gee, thanks mister!" the boy said as he took off running.

Blondyke walked back to the butcher shop, this time armed with a baseball bat. The butcher caught sight of his bat and got wide eyed with terror. "Last chance, tubby! Pay the Don his dues...or I'll give you a good reason why you need some more insurance!" Blondyke growled. "You asshole! You can't do this to me; I have my rights!" the butcher cried. "Ok...I didn't want to have to do this. But you left me no other choice!" Blondyke said before he swung his bat at the cash register. "NOOOO! Not my register!" the butcher screamed. "Actually...you know what? This is more fun! What else you got in this place? Oh, I know...how about this?" Blondyke sneered as he started smashing up some bottles and cans with the bat. "STOP IT! Do you have any idea how long it took me to stock those?!" the butcher cried. "Oh yeah? Imagine how long it will take you to rebuild this place when I'm finished with it!" Blondyke mused. "Ok, ok! You've made your point! Tell the Don that his money will be coming soon; just please don't hurt me!" the butcher whined. "Now you're talking!" Blondyke smirked as he walked out of the shop with the bat over his shoulder.

Blondyke approached Aldo, who appeared to be smiling. "You know what? I think I'm gonna like working with this kind of business!" Blondyke said. "Hahaha! See? I told you that this business was interesting! Nice work; you'll definitely be going places from here on out. Say...you ready for another extortion?" Aldo said. "You kidding me? I could do this all day! Where to next?" Blondyke said. "Well, word on the street is that a little baker could use a little favor. Shall we see what she needs help with?" Aldo said as he walked down toward the bakery with Blondyke. "Sure...here, hold this. Let me see if I can put my communication skills to good use." Blondyke smirked as he handed Aldo the bat. As Blondyke walked inside of the bakery shop, a young and pretty looking baker walked out of the kitchen with a worried look on her face. "Please! Don't hurt me; I said that I'd-" she began. "What? Me...hurt a good looking lady like you?! I'd never do such a thing!" Blondyke said in a playful tone. "Oh! I'm so sorry, sir. Please...how can I help you?" she said wearily. "No...how may I help you? What's the matter with you; you look like you've seen a monster or something! Anything I can do to help?" Blondyke said.

The baker sighed as she rubbed her hands on her face. "Monster doesn't even begin to describe those assholes. Well, if you can help me...I'd definitely make it worth your while. You see, these damn Redcoat punks have been harassing me all week. They've been stealing my cakes and goodies, and then they've been selling them on the streets to make money to go buy drugs! For all I know, they're behind my store getting high on those drugs again. Please get rid of them for me and I promise that I will pay you back in any way I can!" the baker explained. "Well, you sure are lucky. Because beating up punk thugs is my specialty! You just sit back little lady and let me take care of this...this won't take too long." Blondyke boasted as he walked out the back door. Blondyke walked to the back and caught sight of three Redcoat gangsters smoking dope and laughing loudly as they got high. "Hmm...how do I deal with this? Shall I approach them lightly? Nah, who am I kidding!" Blondyke smirked as he started walking up to them. Blondyke grabbed a bottle and then smashed it against the face of one of the Redcoats, killing him in an instant.

Not even giving the others a chance to react, Blondyke struck them swiftly and without mercy. He grabbed one of the other Redcoats and furiously slammed him against the wall before taking his face and smashing it against the corner of a wooden crate, killing him. The final standing Redcoat grew angry and tried to punch Blondyke away, but Blondyke was far more coordinated than him and caught him by the arm. He broke his arm, making the Redcoat scream as he was forced on his knees. Blondyke then backhanded him and forced him on the ground before stomping the back of his head and killed him. Blondyke then walked away from the dead bodies of the slain Redcoats and then reappeared at the baker's kitchen. "You're back so quickly!" the baker exclaimed. "It was easy; told you it was a specialty of mine. Those druggies won't be bothering you no more!" Blondyke boasted. "Oh, thank you! Thank you so much!" the baker cried happily as she hugged him. "Whoa! Take it easy; it's business, nothing personal!" Blondyke said as he gently pushed her away. "Oh, of course. As a reward for your efforts, I'll gladly pay you every week. You have my word!" the baker said happily.

Blondyke smiled as he walked out of the bakery shop with a bag in his hands. Aldo caught sight of this and chuckled. "What's that?" Aldo teased. "Eh, a little something on the house she said. I said it was enough for her to pay me every week, but she was insistent." Blondyke bragged. "Good; that's good. Keep it up! Say...got any donuts in there?" Aldo said. Suddenly, a police car stopped by them and a tough, stern looking police officer walked out of the car and approached them. "Hey! What's going on here?" he demanded in a gruff voice. "Uh oh! Let's beat it!" Blondyke whispered. "No, wait. This is your next lesson. Cops can either be your enemies...or your friends. Rather than wasting my time talking to you, why don't you watch and learn from an old pro?" Aldo whispered back. Aldo approached the officer looking quite calm, despite the fact that the officer looked really fierce and intimidating. "Well? You just going to stand there or you gonna tell me what the hell is going on here? I heard that there was trouble around here!" the officer growled. "If you were looking for trouble, then I'm afraid you were too late. Whatever trouble there was, it's gone now. You want a donut?" Aldo replied.

The officer just looked at him cautiously before glancing at Blondyke. "Say...I recognize that kid. Is he causing trouble around here again?" the officer said at last. "Who, him? Don't worry about him; he's just an errand boy of mine." Aldo said. "Wait, what?! Who said anything about me being anyone's errand boy?" Blondyke snapped. Aldo glared at him to shut him up, but the officer started to laugh. "Oh, I see what's going on here. You trying to clean up this kid's act, eh? Well good luck with that; this punk's been causing trouble around these neighborhoods for a long time, and I doubt that's gonna change!" the officer sneered. "Hey, give him credit. He's trying hard...he's just passionate, that's all. Young boys his age can't control their emotions as well as us senior folk!" Aldo said trying to keep the mood. "Eh...well, keep your eye out on him for me, then! Make sure he don't go causing trouble. As you were, gentlemen!" the officer said before walking away back to his car. "What the hell was that for?! Errand boy...I've never been so insulted in all my life!" Blondyke snapped. "Listen to me, kid. You know the old story: You go causing trouble and the cops will be all over you like dogs to a bone! You want to keep the heat down when you have the cops around. Hell, you'll have to keep the heat down period. The best way to deal with the police for beginners such as yourself is to stay away from them and staying out of trouble. But later on, when you're ready...I'll teach you a little secret on bribery. It'll only work on specific officers, but if you stay out of trouble and befriend some cops...then you won't get so much heat. If you go around blowing shit up and killing people left and right, you're bound to get burned. Understand?" Aldo explained carefully.

Blondyke sighed heavily, but nodded his head. "Yeah, I understand. So...is that it for today then?" Blondyke said at last. "Well, there is one more thing I wanted to discuss with you. And this is probably the most important thing you'll ever learn. So pay attention!" Aldo replied as he started walking with Blondyke across the street. "Things are bad enough as they are already, but you best be careful when you engage the enemy. And I'm talking about the big bad boys from the other Families. The Redcoats usually are just a bunch of bums. But the Bluecoats, Greencoats, Browncoats, and the Blackcoats are a more powerful threat. If it's only business, there ain't so much heat or vendetta. But you just go around killing rival families or make the stupid mistake of taking down one of their businesses with a bomb or something like that...you could start a mob war. And let me tell you something; mob wars aren't a pretty sight to see on either side. Now if you do start a mob war, there are two ways to end it. The easiest way is to blow up one of their joints; at least the biggest one they might have. Try a warehouse, a diner, or a hotel. The other way to end a mob war is to bribe an FBI agent. You ever find one of those guys around, not only will he cool things down between the rival families, but he'll take down your heat levels too. But for now...the best thing to do is to avoid a mob war. Oh, and one last thing. Nothing that happens here is personal...it's only business!" Aldo explained.

Blondyke nodded his head in silence before he yawned. "Oh man. It's getting awfully late. I guess I'll head for home now. I'll see you later, Aldo." Blondyke said. "Ok. Here; I want you to give this to a friend of mine before you go home. Tell old Al Neri that Aldo said hello. Al Neri is probably over at _Mario's Cantina_. I gotta go!" Aldo said as he handed him a cigarette lighter and walked off. Blondyke looked at the cigarette lighter and was quite interested to see that it was made of solid gold. "Hmm...better go pay Al Neri a little visit. Heck, I bet he might offer me a job if I'm lucky!" Blondyke muttered as he walked away. Blondyke eventually walked over towards a fancy bar, but a bouncer stopped him as he tried to enter. "This is a private place, mac. Sorry!" the bouncer said. "Hey, come on! I gotta be in there; Aldo sent me to go talk to a friend of his!" Blondyke objected. "Do you have an invintation?" the bouncer asked. "No, I don't got no invintation. Now let me through!" Blondyke growled now losing his patience.

The bouncer folded his arms across his chest as he stood in front of the door. "No invintation, no entry! Now beat it before I call the cops!" the bouncer warned. Blondyke clenched his fists in anger before he lashed out, scaring a few bystanders. He grabbed the bouncer by the shoulders and slammed him against the wall, glaring into his eyes. "HEY! What the hell is your problem, man?!" the bouncer exclaimed. "Listen to me! I don't have much patience left; let me inside of the club or things will get ugly!" Blondyke seethed. "No way, pal! I can't just let anyone waltz in there without an invintation!" the bouncer retorted. Blondyke slammed him against the wall and then held his fist back, as if ready to punch him. "Maybe if I broke your face, you'd understand! This is your last warning: Let me in or I'll make sure the next paycheck you receive will pay for your hospital bill!" Blondyke snarled.

The bouncer finally gave up; this young man sure looked like he meant business. "Ok, ok! Go on in for all I care; this job don't even pay that well anyway!" the bouncer whined. Blondyke let him go before entering the bar, ignoring some of the people staring at him. "What the hell is his problem?" a man muttered. "He's got some real anger issues!" a woman said at loud. Blondyke sighed loudly as he approached the bar and sat down at a stool. The barmaid approached him to offer him a drink. "Hello sir, you look thirsty. What can I get you?" she asked in a friendly tone. "Eh, I'm not that thirsty. I'm actually just looking for someone that's all. Ever hear of a guy named Al Neri?" Blondyke replied. "Actually, I think he might be upstairs. Hold on!" the barmaid said as she walked away.

But as she walked away, a couple of Blackcoats walked into the room and everyone fell silent with fear. "Geez...look at this place; what a dump!" one of the Blackcoats snorted. "Let's hope the drinks are all right!" another said as he walked towards the bar. But as he approached the bar and sat down next to Blondyke, he caught him looking at him funny and got pissed. "What are you looking at, punk?" the Blackcoat snapped. Blondyke ignored him, angering the Blackcoat even more. "Hey, I'm talking to you!" the Blackcoat snarled. "And I'm ignoring you, fatass!" Blondyke snapped. "What did you just say?!" the Blackcoat exclaimed. "Aw, I'm sorry...did I hurt your feelings? Get over it and stay the fuck away from me if you know what's good for you!" Blondyke growled.

The Blackcoat grew really furious; nobody ever dared to disrespect him like this. He jumped out of his seat and got into his face to intimidate him, making the crowd of civilains really nervous. "Let me make myself clear, punk! Perhaps you're new around here...but we have a way of doing things here, and I don't take no disrespect from nobody! Get it through your thick head or I'll smack it into you! You got that?" the Blackcoat growled. "Fuck you! Who do you think you are? Nobody tells me what to do! Get lost!" Blondyke snapped as he pushed him away. Several people gasped as they saw this, but the Blackcoat got even more angry as he got back up with tightened fists. "You got some balls, I'll give you that much! I bet your mama's real proud for raising a spoiled brat like yourself!" the Blackcoat snarled.

Blondyke smirked evilly as he decided to fight back with dirty words. "Oh yeah? Well I bet your mama's real proud for letting me fuck her last week!" Blondyke sneered. Several people gasped in shock at his vulgar insult, but the Blackcoat was beyond furious. "WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY, ASSHOLE?!" he roared. "Hey! Knock it off, punk! Somebody ought to give you a bar of soap for that foul mouth of yours!" another Blackcoat cried angrily. "Fuck off! I wasn't asking for your god damn opinion!" Blondyke snapped. "You keep running that mouth and I'll rip your fucking tongue out!" a third Blackcoat threatened. "Enough!" a harsh voice shouted.

Everyone, Blondyke included, turned around to find Al Neri coming into the scene. Al Neri was a bit older now, but he was still just as tough as he was in his prime. "Enough. Are you that kid that Aldo kept telling me about?" Al Neri said as he approached him. "Yeah; he told me to give you this!" Blondyke said as he handed him the lighter. "Ok. Come with me; we need to talk!" Al Neri said sternly as he put the lighter in his breast pocket. As he walked away, the leader of the Blackcoats started laughing at him. "Yeah, that's right. Walk away with your chaperone, punk. You got lucky this time!" he sneered. "Yeah; go home to your mommy and daddy. Have some milk and cookies while you're at it; for me!" another Blackcoat sneered. Blondyke gave them the finger, but Al Neri smacked his shoulder to make him knock it off. "Ignore them, kid! They're only doing it for attention. Right now, I need you to focus for the job discription I'm about to give you!" Al Neri hissed.

Blondyke felt like he hit the jackpot; he couldn't believe that he was already getting another job. "Ok...I'm going to make this as simple as I can, so pay attention." Al Neri said as he and Blondyke entered another room up the stairs. He took out some photographs and showed them to Blondyke. They were some rather graphic photos of a young 18 year old girl who was ruthlessly raped and beaten. "This young girl is the daughter of the owner of this bar; says he wants those responisble for the actions against his daughter to suffer. Now, knowing that Aldo trusts you and your...abilities, I'm willing to give you a chance to prove yourself to me. But I'm sure as hell not sending you alone to do this! I'll be sending some of my soldiers with you; they'll give you further instructions later. Now if you do this right, I might be willing to welcome you into the family as an unofficial member." Al Neri explained carefully.

Blondyke felt really upset when he said unofficial. "Wait a minute! Unofficial? What's that supposed to mean?" Blondyke demanded. "It means that only full Sicilians can become a made man or official member of the Family. You're a full blooded American, but consider yourself lucky that I'm even allowing this." Al Neri replied almost impatiently. "_You gotta be fucking kidding me! Unofficial my ass; already this son of a bitch is treating me like I'm some sort of an alien...but just you wait!_" Blondyke thought angrily. "My soldiers will meet with you at the old abandoned church later tonight. Be there...and you may want to bring a jacket; it's gonna be a little chilly." Al Neri continued. "Ok...I'll be there!" Blondyke said with a wry smile.

***Wow! Looks like Blondyke is gonna be getting himself into a messy situation here pretty soon. And he sure does have a short temper, doesn't he? Will his temper get out of hand again and cause trouble for the Corleone Family? Stay tuned to find out!***


	3. Chapter 3

***Chapter 3 is up! Blondyke soon makes new friends with some of Al Neri's soldiers while taking care of some business. Later on, however; Blondyke soon makes new enemies. Warning: Contains graphic violence and harsh language. Viewer discretion is advised!***

Later that night, Blondyke met up with a few of Al Neri's soldiers at the old abandoned church in a crappy little neighborhood called Little Chicago. Blondyke wore a black leather jacket with a white t-shirt underneath, as well as some black pants and black loafers. "I'll show him that I can be a part of this family!" Blondyke muttered. He approached about 4 soldiers; most of them were wearing black trenchcoats and black fedoras. The only exception was Charlie; he was bald and wore a brown trenchcoat. "Hey, look who's here. So I suppose that Al Neri allowed you in on this little operation, eh?" Charlie said trying to sound teasing. "Yup! So...what do we do first? We gotta kill these guys, right?" Blondyke said. "Uh, no. Boss said not to kill them; direct orders from the owner of that bar. But...that being said, we can make sure that they get the message not to fuck with anyone ever again. That's where you come in!" one of the soldiers said.

Blondyke approached him and Charlie introduced him. "Meet Frankie. He's been in the business of a soldier for over 10 years; he'll teach you everything you'll ever want to know as a soldier." Charlie introduced. "Heard all about you, my friend. Aldo says that you've got quite the muscle...but you also got quite the temper. Better keep your cool and not blow this, alright? Now come here...let me show you what we're gonna do!" Frankie explained. Blondyke and the others quickly met up at the tool shed in the graveyard and hid there, while Frankie quickly explained the details of their plan. "Those punks are gonna stop by here to get high, but we're gonna give them a hell of a surprise they won't soon forget. Feel free to use any of these tools to...punish our targets, but don't kill them. Think you can handle that?" Frankie explained. "Yeah, yeah! I got it." Blondyke said.

Suddenly, two college drop-outs walked into the graveyard smoking weed and laughing crazily. "There they are; bunch of college drop-out punk ass bitches!" one of the soldiers muttered. "Cool it, Billy! Don't give us away just yet...wait for the signal!" Frankie hissed. "_They even look like douchebags!_" Blondyke thought bitterly. One of the punks was approaching the shed, and Frankie motioned his fingers to get ready. "Ready to give them the surprise of a lifetime, kid?" Charlie whispered. "You know it!" Blondyke replied softly. Just as the punk opened up the door to the shed, Frankie whacked him in the head with a shovel. "Surprise!" Frankie teased. The punk groaned in pain as he writhed on the ground, but Frankie kicked him in the stomach and made him cry out in pain. "Hey, kid? Go ahead; teach this punk some manners! I'll deal with the other little smartass!" Frankie instructed._  
_

Two of the other soldiers remained with Blondyke, who forced the punk up on his feet. "You think you're pretty fucking tough, don't you? Beating and raping a little 18 year old girl?!" Blondyke snarled. "Fuck you, asshole! Don't tell me what to do!" the punk snapped. "Ooh, you gonna let that little shit disrespect you like that?" Billy sneered. "Hell no!" Blondyke retorted as he slapped the punk in the face as hard as he could. "Ow! That hurt, asshole!" the punk whimpered. "You think this is bad? Get a load of this!" Blondyke snarled as he slammed him against the wall. Blondyke then punched him as hard as he could. "Yeah! Punch his fucking teeth out, Blondyke! Teach that little shit some manners!" one of the soldiers cried.

Blondyke then threw the punk against a stone table, making him cry out in pain as he felt his face smash against the hardened stone. "Smash his fucking skull, kid! Smash it good and hard!" Billy said. Blondyke grabbed the punk and slammed him against the stone table as hard as he could, not even caring that the deafening sound of bones breaking filled the air or blood splattering on his suit. "Damn! Aldo was right; this kid's got some real muscle!" Billy muttered. "No kidding! Should we make him stop?" one of the other soldiers said now getting a little worried. Blondyke then threw the punk away and into the ground before kicking him in the stomach. "Ok, ok! I think you got the point across, kid. That's enough!" Billy said with a stern tone.

Blondyke didn't hear him at first, because he was too busy kicking and stomping him to the ground. Finally, the other soldier had to pry him away from the poor sap. "That's enough, kid! Jesus...you keep doing that, and you'll end up killing him for sure!" the other soldier said as he held Blondyke back. "Get off me! I gotta finish that little brat!" Blondyke snapped as he jerked himself away. "Hey, hey, hey! Settle down, Blondyke. He ain't worth killing...how about a nice little dirt nap instead? Snot nosed punk deserves a time out, don't you think?" Billy said suggesting something as he glanced at an empty hole in the ground. Blondyke smirked as he grabbed a shovel. "Good idea; it looks like it's the right size for him." Blondyke said.

The punk looked like he was close to soiling himself as the soldiers carried him to the hole, while Blondyke followed them with his shovel over his shoulder. "This good enough for you, kid?" the other soldier snapped. "Nope...good enough for him!" Blondyke sneered. "Come on, man! I had enough; I'm sorry! I won't do it no more, I swear!" the punk whined as he was thrown into the hole. "Oh, we know that you ain't gonna do it no more. But I think a couple of days in the dirt ought to make sure you'll keep your promise!" Billy smirked as he took the shovel from Blondyke. The punk didn't even make a sound as Billy smashed his head with the shovel and then smacked his back before burying him alive. "All right, all right! I think you got the point across...let's get outta here before the cops show up!" the other soldier said nervously. "Would you lighten up already? It's part of the family business; get a grip Nathan!" Billy snapped.

Suddenly, Frankie busted up the gates by shoving the punk through and forcing him to the ground. "You little snot nosed brat! You think you can get away with disrespecting me?! We'll just see about that!" Frankie snarled as he drew out a Snub-Nosed Pistol. "Frankie, no! We're under orders; no killing!" Nathan cried. "Hold it...what did he say that made you so pissed off?" Blondyke wondered. "The little bastard kept on rambling on how much he enjoyed fucking her and then had the nerve to say he'll go after my sister!" Frankie shouted. "Oh, really? Put him over on that table; I got an idea!" Blondyke said as he grabbed a nearby chainsaw.

Most of the other soldiers and the punk looked shocked beyond reasoning as Blondyke began revving up the chainsaw. "What the fuck are you doing?!" the punk shrieked in horror. "Are you out of your fucking mind?!" Nathan screamed. "You see this, asshole? This is a T-800 Chainsaw; it's used for cutting down redwoods in California. Imagine what will happen if I used this to cut you down!" Blondyke smirked as he held the spinning blade above the punk's head. "**NOOO!** Please; don't kill me! I'm sorry, I'm sorry! Don't kill me!" the punk shrieked. "Then you better apologize to my friend for insulting his sister!" Blondyke threatened. "I'm sorry...asshole! I'm sorry!" the punk shouted angrily. "I don't think he means it, Blondyke." Frankie smirked. "No problem...this will help him get his head on straight!" Blondyke said before he held the chainsaw above the punk's legs.

Nathan and the other soldiers were beyond shocked and appalled as Blondyke cut off the punk's legs; ignoring the screams of pain and agony as blood sprayed everywhere from the deadly weapon. "Should I go for your arms next?" Blondyke taunted as he aimed above the arms. "**NOOOO! I'M SORRY! I'M SO SORRY; PLEASE DON'T KILL ME!**" the punk shrieked. "I think that's legit enough for me. What about you, Frankie?" Blondyke said teasingly. "Yup! Works good enough for me; I think he needs to sleep off that little wound though." Frankie said just as teasingly. Blondyke and Frankie then dragged the punk over towards another empty hole in the ground and began burying him alive. "Please stop it! I said I was sorry!" the punk sobbed. "Oh, I forgive you! But I don't think God will...good night, sweetheart!" Frankie smirked before he smacked his head with a shovel.

Blondyke and Frankie then walked out of the graveyard with high and mighty smirks on their faces, while the others followed them with mixed emotions. "Son of a bitch! Can you believe those guys? They're certifiably insane!" Nathan complained. "No...they're very clever. We'll definitely need men like them for what we're about to go through." Charlie said. They all met up together at a bar to get a drink; everyone had their fair share of either congratulating Blondyke or scolding him. "Kid? Are you out of your fucking mind?! That was insane what you did back there!" Nathan exclaimed. "That was amazing what you did back there! Aldo was right; not only you got the muscle, but you also got some balls!" Billy said proudly. "Well, I don't mean to brag." Blondyke began. "Kid, you just stick with us and you'll be going places!" Frankie said as he wrapped his arm around his shoulder. "Al Neri may not like how you handled this, but at least you got the job done. Who knows? If I can talk to him again, I might be able to persuade him to get some more...dirty work done." Charlie said calmly.

Suddenly, a very shady looking gentleman in a grey suit and fedora approached them. "Hey, which one of you is Blondyke?" he asked in a gruff voice. "That'd be me. What's it to ya?" Blondyke replied. "Aldo's been asking about you. He told me to tell you to meet him in the old alley by the abandoned diner in Inferno's Kitchen." the gentleman explained. "Aldo wants me? Ok, I'll be there. I'll see you gentlemen later!" Blondyke said as he got up and walked away to follow the grey suited man. "Go get em', kid! Knock them dead!" Billy cried. "What are you doing? Stop that; don't encourage him!" Nathan snapped as he slapped his shoulder. "Why not? He's good at that!" Billy retorted. "My best guess is that old Aldo is gonna show him the next step of the family business." Charlie muttered as he sipped some whiskey.

Much later in the shady town of Inferno's Kitchen, Blondyke was escorted by the grey suited man towards an old abandoned diner in a black sedan. "So, what's he want me here for?" Blondyke asked. "I'm not sure...but I think that Aldo might want to show you something. Try to keep the questions to a minimum, all right?" the grey suited man replied. "Ok, ok. I was just asking! Say...what's your name anyway?" Blondyke snapped. "Just call me...the Trojan! I usually help out with sticky situations for the Corleone Family." the man replied as he parked by the old abandoned diner. "We're here. I gotta go, ok? You behave yourself and I just might have a job for you. Take care, ok kid?" the Trojan said as he let Blondyke out and took off driving. "Sheesh...not a very talkative person, are you?" Blondyke muttered as he walked towards the alley.

Blondyke soon found Aldo waiting for him; he had set up some targets by using some cardboard and bottles. "Glad you could make it, Blondyke. Here...this ain't exactly state of the art, but it'll get the job done. It's loud too, so it'll scare away some random bystanders!" Aldo said as he handed Blondyke a Snub-Nosed Pistol. "Hey, thanks. So...what am I shooting?" Blondyke replied as he took the gun from him. "Try and shoot those bottles and boxes over there; let's see if your aim is any good. Because in this type of business, you better know how to handle a gun. But enough talk; show me what you've got!" Aldo instructed.

Blondyke took aim at one of the bottles and opened fire; it shattered the bottle to pieces. "Nice shot! Go ahead; give it a few rounds! Shoot all those bottles and boxes!" Aldo instructed. Blondyke shot the bottles and boxes without missing; the table that was once full of junk was now completely empty. "Hey, you've got good aim! But that alone isn't going to help you; you gotta have the focus, speed, and accuracy! Come here; let me give you a few pointers!" Aldo said as he walked to a wall. To keep a long story short, Aldo showed Blondyke how to shoot targets from behind walls and aiming for weakpoints; such as the shoulder, legs, or head. "Nice job, kid! Now I think you're ready...I didn't want to have to tell anyone else about this, so you better keep your mouth shut when I tell you this. All right? Now follow me!" Aldo said finally.

As Blondyke followed him out of the alley, Aldo told him about a secret mission that Michael Corleone gave him earlier today. "The Don himself gave me orders to find out more information about somebody who goes by the monkier the Russian! He's been smuggling drugs and other shit into our turf; all for the Blackcoats of course. Michael ordered me to go talk to this Russian fella, but I gotta make it like I'm unhappy with serving the Corleones. I gotta make him think that I don't want nothing to do with the Corleones and pretend to want to work for him...that way I can see what's going on here! Does that make sense?" Aldo explained carefully. "Sure...but why bring me along? Why not bring some of the other guys with you?" Blondyke wondered. "I'll tell you why, kid. I can't trust nobody else anymore; I've been hearing rumors that most of the soldiers for the Corleones are either leaving the business or don't want to get involved with dirty work. They're afraid of starting a mob war; the fucking cowards!" Aldo replied.

They finally made it out of the alleys and approached a black sedan. "You drive; I'll give you directions along the way." Aldo instructed. "You got it. Hey...thanks!" Blondyke said as he got in the car. As they drove downtown into Midtown, Aldo had a flashback of him talking with Michael Corleone. "_I want you to go over to this Russian and find out what you can. Pretend that you're unhappy with serving me, and work for him...I need to find out how he's smuggling all this shit on my turf! Do whatever it takes; kiss his ass if you have to. But I want answers to this debacle!_" an old yet angry Michael Corleone instructed. "_Yes, Godfather! I shall do as you ask; you know that you can count on me for anything. I will not fail you. Thank you, Godfather!_" Aldo replied with the utmost respect._  
_

Finally, Blondyke arrived at a fancy looking bar called the _Sparkling Waters_. "Pull over here, Blondyke. Now listen to me carefully...hide out in the alley so you can see what's going on from the inside. Now if anything happens to me, anything at all...I want you to run. Don't be a hero! Just get the hell outta here and go back to my safehouse in Little Chicago; understand?" Aldo explained. Blondyke was a little uneven about this; what if this was the last time he would ever see Aldo again? "I ain't no coward! I'm not running away like a scared little boy!" Blondyke objected. Aldo touched his shoulder, shocking Blondyke. "It's not about being brave, kid. I wouldn't have brought you all the way over here if I didn't trust you." Aldo said kindly. Blondyke sighed as he nodded his head before they got out of the car and approached the bar.

Aldo walked inside, while Blondyke snuck in the alley and peeked through a window to watch everything. Aldo and the Russian spoke to each other as they sat at the bar, with about two men by their side. One of them was a Sicilian wearing a brown coat and a fedora; he was the Browncoat underboss Skinny Mickey. The other was a German with a black coat and fedora with shady glasses; he was the Blackcoat Associate Slack-Jaw Augustus. The Russian was an intimdating looking fellow; in his mid-thirties with brown hair, a brown beard, dark shady sunglasses, and a grey suit. "So I see that you're upset...perhaps it's because you're unhappy with where you're at?" the Russian began. "You could say that, yeah! Working with the Corleones had it's perks...but now I'm unhappy because nobody does jack shit no more! I need the money, and I need a better work environment...if you know what I mean." Aldo replied.

The Russian laughed softly as he rubbed his chin. "A better job with better money is the reason you're here? Well, why didn't you say so? You're more than welcome here...but first tell me this; are you sure you're willing to leave behind the Corleones to work for me? My business can be particularly...shady!" the Russian chuckled. "That depends...what's in it for me?" Aldo challenged. The Russian stopped smiling before he motioned one of the men to place a briefcase on the table. "$60,000 for starters...plus a free house and car; pretty good deal, don't you think?" the Russian mused. Aldo was actually a bit surprised by this offer. "I'd say so! I mean, yes. You've got my interest; I'm in!" Aldo said trying to hide his surprise. "Are you sure about that, my friend? Because once you go down this path to join my workforce...there's no going back!" the Russian warned as he lit up a cigar.

Aldo sighed as he nodded his head. "I'm sure; I'd be a fool to turn down an oppurtunity like this!" Aldo said. The Russian smiled as he grabbed out a cigar for Aldo and put it in his mouth before lighting it. He then touched his hands and patted them gently. "Thank you, my friend. You won't regret this decision!" the Russian said almost too kindly. Blondyke seemed a little confused, but what happened next was the second most scarring thing in his life. The Russian let go of Aldo's hands...before he took out a knife and stabbed it into his hands; trapping them into the table. Aldo never even had the chance to scream when Skinny Mickey garroted him and began strangling him to death. The last thing that Aldo ever saw as he was drained of his life, was the evil Russian glaring down at him. "I knew that your Don sent you here to spy on me! I don't like spies...but I'll be sure that everyone else within this city will learn of your mistake!" the Russian snarled.

Aldo breathed his last before Skinny Mickey violently twisted his neck and killed him. Aldo's dead body fell to the floor with a dull thud; Blondyke never felt the feelings of fear and anger like this...at least not since the day his parents were murdered. "**NO! ALDO!**" Blondyke screamed. Augustus heard him and cried out as he caught sight of him by the window. "**HEY!** That _untermensch_ is spying on us!" Augustus screamed as he pointed to him. "Don't just stand there, you idiots! Kill him!" the Russian shouted as he whipped out a Magnum Revolver. The Russian and the others fired their magnums at Blondyke, but he took off running and avoided the bullets before he could even be touched. He ran like hell through the streets, with no way of the others to catch up to him. "Ah...fuck it! Whoever that was, he's gone now! He's fast; I've never seen anyone run that fast before!" Augustus muttered. "It doesn't matter now; what matters is that they know too much already! We need to be on our guard and prevent anymore of these...incidents happening ever again. Think you two know what to do?" the Russian snapped.

Skinny Mickey and Slack Jaw Augustus smiled evilly as they concealed their weapons. "Do we ever! I just recieved word from my men that this...Don is going out for a little shopping spree at the outdoor mall tomorrow. It's not going to be too crowded, so we could take him out right there. If we're really lucky, we'll pull out before anyone else notices. That way, the Corleones will be crushed with no hope of ever rising back to power! Besides; who can replace the once great Don of the Corleones?" Skinny Mickey sneered. "For your sake, you better get this done! Because the boss is nowhere near as forgiving as I am...as I'm sure that Augustus is aware!" the Russian said as he glanced at him. "I haven't forgotten...and I don't plan on failing him again. But let's get out of here before the cops show up...and we better get rid of that body too!" Augustus said grimly.

Back at the safehouse in Little Chicago, Blondyke was in tears as he finally settled down in the small motel. "Oh my God! Oh my God! What do I do? What do I do?! I gotta call someone; anyone! But who?!" Blondyke sobbed as he paced around the living room. Finally, he approached the phone and called for Frankie. "Hello? Who's this; you have any idea what time it is?!" Frankie snapped. "Frankie! Thank God it's you; something horrible happened!" Blondyke said with a quavering lip. "Wait, Blondyke is that you? Are you crying? What's going on?!" Frankie exclaimed. "It's Aldo...he's been killed!" Blondyke said. "What?! Ok, ok! Shh...don't say anything more about this on the phone, kid! Just stay calm and take it easy until I can get to you! I'll try and meet up with you at the Barber Shop in the East Side of Little Chicago; but don't breathe a word of this to anyone else, all right? I gotta go!" Frankie instructed sternly. Blondyke hung the phone up before he fell down and cried; he hadn't cried like this in a very long time...

***Wow! That's quite a lot of drama and trauma isn't it? Will Blondyke ever find out who these killers are and take his revenge? What is the Russian up to? More importantly, what will happen to Don Corleone? Stay tuned to find out!***


	4. Chapter 4

***Chapter 4 is up! I****n this shocking chapter, more characters are either killed or in peril when the violence escalates in the streets of Little Chicago. Also in this chapter, some famous cameos appear from the _Godfather: Part III_. Be advised that this chapter, as well as the upcoming ones will be graphic in violence and language. Viewer discretion is advised! Also, more OCs are included in this story.***

The next day, Blondyke dressed up in a black suit with a red tie and some black loafers before walking out of his safehouse. "Ok, now where's that barber shop?" Blondyke muttered as he walked through the streets. As he walked through the streets, several people pointed at him and whispered things. "_Huh? What the hell are they muttering about me for? What did I do?_" Blondyke thought. "Is that him?" a woman whispered. "It is...what's he doing here?" a man said out loud. "You murderer!" another man shouted as he shook his fist at him. "What? Who do you think you're talking to?!" Blondyke snarled. "We know all about what you did the other day; shame on you! That could've been somebody's son, you heartless bastard!" a woman scolded. "What the fuck are you assholes going on about?!" Blondyke demanded. "These streets used to be safe around here, but thanks to you and those fucking Blackcoats...I can't even walk my own kids to school without the fear of them getting shot at by you thugs!" another man spat.

Blondyke grew furious, but it wasn't towards these angry civilians. "Who told you about me?" Blondyke growled. "Excuse me?" the man retorted. Blondyke grabbed him by the collar and slammed him against the wall before glaring into his eyes, making the other civilians cry out in shock. "Who...in the fuck...told you those things about me?!" Blondyke seethed. "I don't know; I overheard several mobsters from the Corelones talking about you! That's all I know; please let me go!" the man whimpered. Blondyke cried out fiercely as he let go of the man before he stomped away. "That dirty, lying motherfucker!" Blondyke snarled angrily. "What's his problem?!" a woman muttered. "What a jerk!" another woman said out loud.

Blondyke finally approached a barber shop and stomped inside, immediately gathering the attention of the barber and some customers. "Ah, good day to you sir! Have a seat; Frankie will see you shortly. He had to go outside for a few!" the barber announced. "Thank you!" Blondyke muttered as he sat down on a comfy chair. But while he sat down and brooded, he was unaware that Michael Corleone was outside with his family. With them was Al Neri, who stood by him as his bodyguard. "Thanks for coming today, Al Neri. I know it was your day off, but I feel like I could use the extra help. Especially with the way things are now! I shouldn't be too long." Michael said as he took his wife and kids by the hand across the streets. "Anytime, paizano. Anytime!" Al Neri said happily as he leaned back against a wall to smoke a cigarette.

But while that was happening, Frankie was walking down the streets until he met up with a very beautiful woman. She was in her late 20s, had short blonde hair, and bright blue eyes. She wore a tight pink skirt that revealed her curves and wore cross earrings. "Hey, brother!" the woman cried happily. "Hey! Catherine...what are you doing all the way down here? And what on earth are you wearing?!" Frankie laughed as he embraced his sister. "I'm here on vacation with papa; he's out on a business trip with some old friends, but he let me tag along to go site seeing. What about you?" Catherine explained. "Oh, you know...the usual. Pop doesn't know that you're wearing that, does he?" Frankie said now a bit more sternly. "Oh, come on! I'm a big girl; I can take care of myself!" Catherine teased.

Even still, while all of this occured, a black sedan drove towards a parking lot and parked before two shady figures walked out of the car. They were none other than Augustus and Skinny Mickey! "I thought they'd be over at the mall; why are they here?" Augustus grumbled. "What does it matter? He's here, ain't he?! Now shut up and keep outta sight until the time is right." Skinny Mickey snapped as he and Augustus walked casually down the streets. Augustus caught sight of Catherine and his eyes boggled, until Skinny Mickey slapped his shoulder. "Ow! What was that for?" Augustus complained. "It's a work day, asshole! Knock it off and stay focused! It's our heads if we fuck this up, remember?" Skinny Mickey hissed. "Yeah, yeah, yeah! I got it; you don't need to remind me twice!" Augustus grumbled.

Finally after what seemed like 20 minutes, Frankie met up with Blondyke in the barber shop. "There you are! Thank God Almighty...it's bad; real bad!" Blondyke said as he got up. "Hey, hey, hey! Calm down; not so loud. Now tell me...what's going on? What happened?" Frankie shushed. Blondyke quickly explained all the details to Frankie, which shocked him greatly. "Are you sure about all of this?" Frankie said at last when Blondyke finished. "Positive! Something big is going on here, and I don't like it one bit!" Blondyke said gravely. "Damn...that's not good! Aldo was one of the Don's greatest allies, but with him gone...things are sure going to get really nasty; especially with this Russian dude around on our turf! But who were those other guys?" Frankie said. "I know one of them was a Browncoat; he looked fully Sicilian. The other looked like A Blackcoat...but he was German. There was something wrong with his mouth, though. There was this nasty scar on his chin leading up to his upper lip." Blondyke explained.

Frankie cursed as he realized who these men were. "Son of a bitch! I should've known; Skinny Mickey and Slack Jaw Augustus are now under the wing of this Russian. That's not good; not good at all! It's bad enough Blackhand has a gang full of murderers, thieves, and rapists...but now this? Something's gotta be done quickly before things really get out of hand!" Frankie said seriously. "Blackhand? Who the hell is that?" Blondyke demanded. "Only one of the meanest sons of bitches who ever lived, kid! Guy thinks he's the greatest gangster in all of Empire Plaza's history...but he's nothing more than a fucking murderer who has an act for the media worshipping him. Everyone says he's so great and that's a good man...but if they only knew of the evil things he's done in the shadows, they'd think differently! I'll even go so far as to call him a nazi...you know what kinds of things he does to his victims and enemies?" Frankie explained bitterly.

While Blondyke was given a brief but graphic description of the evil things Blackhand and his gang do, Michael Corleone and his family were walking out of a diner from a nice family lunch. But while they were unaware of it, Augustus and Skinny Mickey were keeping their eyes out on them from a distance. "Oh, shit! He's got a wife and kids with him! What do we do?" Skinny Mickey muttered. "What does it matter? They're fair game if they're in the way!" Augustus growled as he reached for something in his jacket. "What?! You can't mean that-" Skinny Mickey exclaimed. "My boss is different from yours, ok? It don't matter who gets in the way; business is business! What's a couple more lives to us?" Augustus snapped as he drew out a Magnum Revolver. "But women and children?! Even the Greencoats have more respect and honor than that; we're family men! We don't kill women or children! That's just wrong!" Skinny Mickey cried.

Augustus grabbed Skinny Mickey by the neck and pinned him against the wall, glaring into his eyes. "Listen to me and listen good! You knew damn well what to expect when you agreed to this; either man up or fuck off! Now get that gun out and load it up, then follow me and wait for my signal!" Augustus growled as he squeezed his neck. "Ok, ok! Lighten up; I'll do what you say! Just...don't go overkill, ok?" Skinny Mickey complained. Augustus let him go and they both soon began sneaking out of the alleys before walking through the streets to catch up to Michael Corleone and his family.

Back at the barber shop, Blondyke was shocked by the evil description of Blackhand and his thugs...when suddenly a horrifying sound rang in the air that startled him and everyone else. "What the hell is that?!" Frankie shouted. The glass windows of the barber shop shattered to pieces as bullets shot into the barber shop and ended up killing the barber; shattering his brains all over the wall and turning them red with his blood. Frankie and Blondyke cried out as they ducked for cover, only to see Augustus and Skinny Mickey shooting magnum pistols at a group of people in the streets. "Oh my God! That's the Don; Don Corleone is being shot!" Frankie shouted. The evil thugs empited their clips at Michael, who miraculously was able to serve as a shield to protect his family.

Michael groaned in pain as he fell onto his wife, before falling onto the ground and bleeding profusely. "No! PAPA!" a young little boy screamed in horror. Augustus appeared to smirk with evil delight as the screaming wife and children held their dying father and husband, though Skinny Mickey seemed to regret this decision. "No! Get your murdering fucking faces away from them, you sons of bitches!" Frankie shouted as he whipped out a Snub-Nosed Pistol and opened fire. Skinny Mickey cried out in pain as he was shot in the shoulder, dropping his gun. But Augustus turned around and shot back, wounding Frankie as he was shot in the chest and forced on his back. "Fuck! Frankie! Are you ok? Come on, buddy...let's get you outta here!" Blondyke cried.

Frankie stopped him before handing him his pistol. "No! Forget about me; the Don and his family are in danger! Plus...my sister is out there. Save them...before it's too late!" Frankie muttered before passing out from a loss of blood. "Frankie?!" Blondyke panicked. "Just go, man! I'll take care of him until you get back; save those people from those murderers!" a man shouted as he forced him away and began treating Frankie's wounds. Blondyke soon grew fiercely determined to take down these murderers; he already lost a good friend, and he wasn't about to lose the Don and his family. "You can count on me!" Blondyke said grimly as he reloaded the weapon.

Augustus forced Skinny Mickey back up on his feet, only to have an angry child kick him in the shin. "OW! Why you little-" Augustus roared. "Go away! I hate you; you big fat meanie!" the child screamed. Augustus attempted to slap the poor little boy away, but a series of gunshots forced him and the others away from each other. "Touch that child and I'll shoot the taste out of your mouth!" Blondyke shouted furiously. "GAH! It's that little punk from the alleys; kill him!" Augustus growled. "I can't; my arm is broken!" Skinny Mickey whined. "You useless son of a bitch!" Augustus snarled as he kicked him in the stomach before shooting him in the face. Skinny Mickey cried out as he was shot in the face and his brains exploded out into the streets, causing a panic among the bystanders. They all ran away in fear, save for a stunned Corelone family.

Blondyke cursed as he ran out of ammo and tossed it aside before throwing a punch at Augustus's face. "Not bad...for an amateur!" Augustus sneered before he savagely backhanded Blondyke away. Blondyke cried out as he was forced away from such an impact, but he got back up and began brawling against the evil German in a savage street fight. Both men savagely punched, kicked, and strangled each other for several minutes. Kay Corelone, Michael's wife, was astonished by such brutality from both men. "Is that really the boy he adopted?" she wondered.

Blondyke finally gained the upperhand as he grabbed Augustus by the arm and then violently twisted it before breaking it. Augustus screamed in howling agony as his arm was broken, forcing him on his knees. Blondyke then took the advantage to shove him to the ground on his back before grabbing him by the collar and savagely punched him in the face. He punched him furiously until his face was barely recognizable; poor Augustus was so bloody, bruised, and beaten that he could barely see a foot in front of him. Blondyke forced him back up on his feet before slamming him against the wall and glared at him, squeezing his neck. "You better fucking give me the name of whoever sent you here to do this before I make you drown in your own blood!" Blondyke growled.

Augustus merely laughed at him, despite it being so painful. "Oh, what does it matter? There are plenty more of us to go around...and when my boss hears of this, it will be as if you never even existed! Better enjoy your life while you still can...because your death will be twice as painful than that other _untermensch_ at that bar!" Augustus sneered. Blondyke grimaced fiercely as he slammed him against the wall. "Not if I kill you first!" Blondyke snarled. "Go ahead! See what good it will do; the Corleone Compound will be nothing but a memory once that bomb goes off anyway!" Augustus smirked. Blondyke was shocked by what he said, but yet another scream got his attention. "So what's it going to be, hero? You gonna save your little family...or that broad?" Augustus challenged.

Blondyke growled furiously as he slammed him against the wall again before running off to find out where the screaming was coming from. Augustus was able to take off running in time to catch the sedan being driven by some Blackcoats, who in turn took off before anyone could catch them. Blondyke ran through the streets and gasped in horror by the time he caught sight of what was going on. Catherine was being held hostage at gunpoint by a Blackcoat, while Al Neri was engaging in a fierce shootout against other Blackcoats. "HELP ME! Somebody...please!" Catherine shrieked. "Shut up, you little bitch! Don't make this harder on yourself!" the Blackcoat snarled.

Blondyke grimaced as he drew out his Snub-Nosed Pistol and reloaded it quickly before taking aim from behind a crate. "Please don't miss! Please, God...don't let me miss!" Blondyke muttered as he fingered the trigger. With a loud crack, the gun went off and the Blackcoat holding Catherine hostage screamed as he took a bullet between the eyes and fell back dead in an instant. Catherine cried out as she fell to her back, but Blondyke rushed up to her and offered his hand. "You all right?" Blondyke asked in a husky voice. Catherine looked up to see her mysterious savior; he was incredibly handsome in her eyes. Those fierce and passionate blue eyes, and those muscles were all good qualfications of a hero. "Hey! Lady...are you ok? Look at me; how many fingers am I holding up?" Blondyke said nervously as he held up three fingers.

Catherine shook her head and sighed as she grabbed his hand and was hoisted up. "I'm fine, thank you. It's just that...I've never been held hostage before. Thank you for saving me!" Catherine said trying not to sound snappy. "All right, all right. It just looked like you were about to pass out or something the way you were looking at me." Blondyke retorted. Catherine blushed as he said that. "I'm Catherine; Frankie's sister." she managed to say at last. "I know...he told me all about you. But I'm afraid he's been shot." Blondyke said plainly. "Oh God! Will he be all right?" Catherine gasped. "I think so...but I'm a little more concerned about the Don and his family right now; they've been attacked. I hope to God he's not dead!" Blondyke said grimly as they began walking through the streets.

Suddenly Al Neri stopped them by parking a sedan in front of them both. "Get in! We gotta get the Don to a hospital before he dies!" Al Neri commanded. Blondyke exchanged a look to Catherine, who in turn smiled before she stepped back. "Go! They need you. I'll meet up with you again sometime." Catherine said sweetly before running off. Blondyke stepped inside of the sedan, to which Al Neri let him drive. "You drive; I'll shoot! No matter what happens...don't let those god damn Blackcoats a foot near that ambulence!" Al Neri instructed sternly as he loaded up a Thompson Machinegun. "So now you trust me?" Blondyke said without thinking. "Cut the cute crap and drive; we don't have much time!" Al Neri snapped.

To keep a long story short, Blondyke and Al Neri sped their way through the highway with an occasional drive-by shootout. By the time they arrived at the hospital, the Don was nearly dead. A young man, who in fact turned out to be Michael's oldest son Vincet Corleone, ran out of the hospital both enraged and terrified at the sight of his father. "My God! Dad...don't just stand around you assholes! Give my dad the help he needs!" Vincent shouted. Several doctors helped Michael out of the ambulence, while Blondyke stepped out to see if the Don would be ok.

But Vincent, being the hot tempered gentleman he was, called out on him. "Hey! What are you looking at? You think this is a movie or something?! Get the fuck outta here!" Vincent snarled. Blondyke glared at him, but realized that this was the Don's son and did as he was told. But as he walked away, a gentleman in a brown trenchcoat and fedora approached him. "Hey...don't take it personal, kid. It's just that seeing his pop like that is a little too much." he said kindly. "Thanks for the tip, asshole!" Blondyke grumbled. "Hey! Don't get smart with me, all right? I appreciate what you did for the Don; everyone does. But there's no need to give me attitude!" the man snapped. "Well what does it matter? The Corelone Compound will be destroyed and there's nothing we can do about it." Blondyke retorted as he sat on some steps.

The man was shocked to hear that. "What? Who said the compound was gonna be destroyed?" the man demanded. "This ugly fucking Blackcoat, that's who. I would've killed him, but uh..." Blondyke began. "Never mind about that; just look me in the eye and talk to me. This is very important! What did he say to you; be specific!" the man pressed. Blondyke sighed as he looked him in the eye. "He said that they were planning on bombing the Corleone Compound. He didn't say when, but he said to me that the Corleones will be history once they bomb the compound. It will be as if we never even existed." Blondyke said seriously.

The man cursed as he shook his head. "That's not good; not good at all! I gotta warn Al Neri about this and hopefully put an end to this before anyone else gets hurt. Kid...you did a good thing today, no doubt about it. The Don won't ever forget this. Tell you what: You behave yourself and I might be willing to give you a job. Till then, go home or something. We'll call you if we need you!" the man said as he walked up to his brown sedan. "Thanks. Say...what's your name?" Blondyke asked. "Joey Zasa!" the man said before driving off.

As Blondyke sat there on the steps, he was approached by a woman and several young children. "Excuse me...but are you the Don's adopted son?" the woman asked. "Yeah. Why?" Blondyke replied trying not to sound rude. "Oh thank God for you! I thought my husband would be killed for sure; you have no idea how much this means to me! Thank you!" Kay Corleone wept as she embraced him tightly. "Thank you for saving us!" a little boy said cutely. "Sure; I'd do anything for the Don, you know." Blondyke said more kindly.

Suddenly, more people approached him and began giving him compliments. "Hey...there's the man!" a man said with a navy blue suit. "You saved the Don; you're a hero!" a young woman said. "Wow...you're the guy who saved the Don's life?" a young man cried excitedly. "Wow...you're kinda cute!" another woman giggled. Blondyke couldn't stop blushing from all this attention; the last thing he wanted was to be called a hero or gain all this attention.

Just then, Charlie walked into the group to shoo them off. "All right, all right! Move along; give the poor man some breathing space. Hey, kid...glad I found you. Meet me over at the compound later this evening...we have some very important things to discuss!" Charlie said after shooing away the crowd. "Ok...I'll be there. Hey; who do you think set up the Don?" Blondyke replied. "Like I said...come on by the compound later tonight." Charlie replied before walking away.

***Looking good, huh? Stay tuned to see what happens next!***


	5. Chapter 5

***Chapter 5 is up! ****In this chapter, Blondyke learns important lessons of loyalty to your family. He is tested on this matter when the Corleones find out who set up Michael Corleone, and Blondyke is chosen to take out the traitor by any means neccessary. Also, Blondyke makes some new friends and enemies in this chapter. Warning: Contains some violence and harsh language; viewer discretion is advised!***

Later that night, Blondyke arrived at the Corleone Compound to meet up with Charlie and Al Neri. Blondyke approached the entrance, to which a Corleone soldier greeted him. "It's good to see you, kid. Come on inside; Al Neri and Charlie are waiting for you." he said in a friendly tone while opening the gate. "Gee, thanks. You know something...we gotta get nametags or something; I gotta start remembering names." Blondyke said trying to joke. The soldier laughed as he shut the gate back up. "Actually...that's not a bad idea! Oh, the name's Henry Colombo by the way. And might I say that it's an honor to be in the presence of the Don's savior?" the soldier said. "Well, thanks. I just had to do what needed to be done." Blondyke shrugged. "Ok...get in there. And you be good...but not too good!" Henry chuckled as he pointed two fingers at him in a friendly gesture.

Blondyke smiled before walking inside of the house, where he was immediately approached by Al Neri. "You're late, Blondyke." Al Neri said in a stern tone. "I'm sorry...I kinda got lost." Blondyke admitted. "It doesn't matter. Now before I begin, I just have to ask you something." Al Neri said as he walked them inside of a room and shut the door. "Uh, ok?" Blondyke replied in confusion. "Do you think you did the right thing back at that cemetary? Do you have any idea how hard it is for me to get the press to stay out of this?" Al Neri said now with his tone raising. "_Oh, fuck! That damn Nathan ratted me out!_" Blondyke thought. "Let me just say this, so that you understand." Al Neri said calmly as he approached his desk.

Blondyke knew what to expect, and bit his lip as he braced himself for the yelling of a lifetime. "It will be a cold day in Hell if I have to bail your ass out of prison! Perhaps you can't understand this, but we have certain ways of doing things around here. If you ever pull another stupid stunt like that again, you can kiss your family membership goodbye and find some other family to work for! Do I make myself clear?!" Al Neri raged. Blondyke sighed as he nodded his head and looked him in the eye. "Yes sir!" Blondyke said clearly. "Good...don't let me have this conversation with you again!" Al Neri said as he sat down at a desk. "_Fucking asshole!_" Blondyke thought bitterly.

The door knocked, and Al Neri bade them to come inside. With Charlie was another Corleone soldier, as well as a younger looking gentleman. He was in his mid 20s, had short brown hair, and wore dark shades. But what was most interesting about him, was that he wore a tacky tropical shirt with some khakis and sandals. "Hey...nice place you got here!" the man said with a laugh. "He's a bit young, but I do believe you can work with him. Nicky, why don't you introduce yourself to your new partner?" Al Neri said. "The name's Nicky; I'm a demolitions expert. I used to do some work here and there for the Redcoats, but it didn't pay as well as I thought it would. So now I'm working with you guys!" Nicky explained. "This had better be a fucking joke!" Blondyke muttered angrily.

Al Neri stood up and paced around the room, as if waiting for the right time to speak. "Blondyke? I know that you seem irritated and confused...maybe because you feel as if you're not respected." Al Neri began. "_Got that right, asshole!_" Blondyke thought with a scowl. "Well, worry no more. Because I think I know who the cause of all this...bitterness in our own family is. I had a hunch, but I wasn't sure about it until it was too late." Al Neri continued. "Wait, what does that mean? Who betrayed the Don?" Blondyke asked out loud.

Al Neri sighed before sitting back down at his desk. "It was Nathan who betrayed the Don. The cowardly son of a bitch squealed; told the Blackcoats where Michael and his family would be, and did nothing except collect the cash before he decided to waste it at some casino in Shoreline Town!" Al Neri said grimly. "I knew it!" Blondyke said out loud without realizing it. Al Neri looked at him strangely before sighing and shaking his head. "You know, I always knew he was a trouble maker. But I also didn't figure him to be a tattle-tale just to make himself look good." Al Neri began.

Al Neri then took out an envelope before handing it to Blondyke. "I'll leave it up to you how you want to make him pay for his betrayal, but I want no shred of evidence of this. I don't want the media going all crazy about this, all right? It's bad enough that we're in the middle of a fucking mob war with these damn Black Nazis...but it will be even worse if we have to deal with the media pressuring us. Understand?" Al Neri explained. "Yeah, yeah! I got it; I'll make sure he dies quietly!" Blondyke retorted. "Remember...the media cannot find out about this! You've exposed us once with your little act at the cemetary!" Al Neri scolded. "I said I got it, all right? I'll make sure to do it someplace quiet and less crowded. Don't need to beat a dead horse!" Blondyke snapped.

Al Neri would've gotten angry, but for some odd reason couldn't help but smile. "Well...I don't want to keep you waiting much longer. I've got a sedan waiting for you three, though I suggest you better pack your bags first. You might be in Shoreline Town for a while...try to have a little fun while you're at it, but don't forget your mission." Al Neri said in a more casual tone. Blondyke didn't know how to react to that, execpt by standing up and nodding his head. "I won't fail you, Al Neri." Blondyke said. "Ah, I hope not." Al Neri said with a chuckle. "Wait...so...do I get a uniform or something?" Nicky asked randomly. "Oh! I almost forgot; you can't go to Shoreline Town without these!" Al Neri said as he brought out some casino passes. "Sweet! Uh, I mean...we need these for what?" Blondyke said as he took them.

Al Neri opened the door to the office and led them to their car. "Charlie will explain on the way. Now you better get going; I hear there's supposed to be parade and traffic will be murder if you don't get moving. Good luck!" Al Neri said before shutting the door. He sighed as he approached his office and sat back down at his desk, rubbing his temples. "I hope I made the right choice!" Al Neri muttered. "Don't worry about it, boss! The kid did real good up until the little incident at the cemetary; this just might be his big break!" Billy said as he walked in the office. "Why don't you, uh...go along with them. Keep an eye out on the kid for me, ok? I don't want him causing too much trouble, especially with the Bluecoats!" Al Neri said. "Hey...he's a good kid, if you don't count that temper of his. But I'll keep my eye on him, just to be safe!" Billy said before walking out of the office to catch up with them. "God help us all!" Al Neri muttered.

While Blondyke was driven down south of Empire Plaza, Charlie gave him and Nicky the details of their mission. "Our mission is quite simple. We go to this casino like regular tourists, meet up with Nathan and surprise him, and then take him out for a nice seafood dinner. When he's all comfortable and at ease, we'll take him out for a nice drive. Pull over to a beach to take a leak, and...you know what to do!" Charlie explained. "So we basically pretend we're on vacation and sweet talk this asshole until we execute him? Oh, that's real nice!" Blondyke snorted. "Hey! This is business we're talking about here, kid! You do realize that he just betrayed the Don and nearly got his wife and kids killed?" Charlie scolded. "Ah, I'm sorry. I won't let the Don down, I promise. Besides...I can't wait to get my revenge on that motherfucker for ratting on me to Al Neri!" Blondyke said as he rubbed his hands together.

They all finally approached the Shoreline Town; a beautiful and tropical Florida-like town. It was nighttime and the neon lights dazzled the place, and everything looked lively and beautiful. "Wow...it's kinda like Vegas meets Florida!" Blondyke marveled. "Yeah, man! I had friends from the Redcoat Family take a vacation down here. They said it was really nice...except for the Bluecoats acting like complete douchebags and ripping them off at the casinos." Nicky said. "Yeah, unfortunately the middle class and lower class in this section of the city are a little...eh, shall we say upset because of the Bluecoats and their business." Charlie said carefully. "Hell, I'd be pissed too if I lost all my money. But let's see if we can't get lucky and score a few, huh?" Blondyke said with a chuckle.

They finally arrived at a hotel, which was protected by armed Corelone soldiers. "The Coreleones are here?" Blondyke wondered. "Eh, just some extra muscle in case we need it. Well, you two should think about getting some different clothes before we head out to the casino. It'll be the place called _Cantino's Casino_; I think you'll find it quite an enjoyable experience." Charlie said as he stepped out of the car. Blondyke and the others walked inside of the hotel before heading to their rooms. Blondyke took a quick showere before putting on a black suit with a red tie. After combing his hair, he stepped out of his room to be met up by Nicky and Charlie. Blondyke laughed as he got a better look at their...attire.

Nicky wore an even tackier tropical shirt with swimming trunks and sandals, while Charlie wore dark shades and a plain white t-shirt and some jeans. "You guys look like you just got out of your Sunday clothes!" Blondyke chuckled. "Me? You look like you're ready to go on some sort of business trip!" Nicky joked. "Well, techincally...this is a business trip. But hey, he said to have fun! Come on; let's get to that casino!" Blondyke shrugged before walking away.

Blondyke and his friends walked through the streets, were they were being stared at by some other tourists. A few women seemed to be flirting with Blondyke, though there were men and other women who seemed to give him and his friends the death glare. "Jeez...what's with them?" Blondyke muttered. "Yeah, it's like I said before...people around here are kinda jerks!" Nicky said with a cringe. "Ain't that the truth?" Blondyke said to himself as he began walking out into the streets. But as he stepped out, a car nearly ran him over. Blondyke grew furious and started cussing out at the driver who parrallel parked at a diner. "Hey, asshole! I'm walking here! What the fuck is wrong with you?! Watch where you're going; you nearly ran me over!" Blondyke shouted. "Fuck you! I've heard better comebacks from a dead fish!" the punk driver sneered. "I've seen better drivers than you; you probably give even better handjobs than you drive!" Blondyke snarled.

The driver started ranting and screaming at Blondyke, and Blondyke would've punched his teeth out had Charlie and Nicky not pulled him away. "Stop it, kid! Don't get down to their level...it's not worth it!" Charlie hissed. "Yeah, well he deserved it!" Blondyke muttered as he jerked himself away from them. But as he continued walking, he bumped into a hobo. "Hey, kid? Wanna see something; got something you might like!" he said with a sneaky voice. But before Blondyke could reply, Charlie appeared and shoved him away. "Beat it, you lowsy fucking bum! We ain't interested in whatever shit you're selling! Get outta here before I call the cops!" Charlie snarled. The hobo took off running, while Blondyke just gawked at him. "What? He was about to show you his-" Charlie began. "Ok, ok! I get it...you don't have to rape my mind with that mental image!" Blondyke snapped as they continued walking on.

After about 10 minutes worth of walking, Blondyke and the others finally arrived at the casino. "Finally! Let's get in there before we run into anymore fucking homo hobos!" Blondyke muttered. "Ha! You said homo hobos; it's funny cuz it rymes!" Nicky snickered. "Shut it!" Charlie hissed. Blondyke approached the bouncer, who crossed his arms as he stood in front of him. "You gotta have a pass if you want to enter, bub!" he snarled. "Take it easy...I got them right here." Blondyke said as he reached in his pocket. But to his sheer horror, he couldn't seem to find his passes. "Fuck! I lost the passes!" Blondyke cursed. "Oh, great! Now what do we do?!" Nicky groaned. "Hey, don't feel bad. You can always buy more passes...over there at that line!" the bouncer sneered as he pointed to a ridiculously long line at a different booth.

Blondyke got red in the face with anger as he clenched his fists. "_God damn it! I didn't want to have to do this...but I've got no other choice! Time for plan B._" Blondyke thought. He approached the bouncer in an intimidating manner, glaring him in the eye. "Look buddy...just step aside and let us in; I don't nobody to get hurt!" Blondyke said sternly. "Fuck you! What makes you think I should let you even take a piss here? You don't got a pass, then beat it!" the bouncer growled. Blondyke grabbed him by the collar and glared even more furiously into his eyes. "Listen to me...I wasted my entire day driving down here to visit this casino. Don't make the mistake of ruining my vacation; let us in if you know what's good for you!" Blondyke seethed. "No! I can't just let some dumb-bum waltz on in here without a-" the bouncer began.

He didn't even get a chance to finish his sentence, because Blondyke punched him in the face and kicked him in the groin, forcing him on his knees. "Perhaps I didn't make myself clear enough! Do you even have any fucking idea who it is you're talking to?! You let me and my buddies inside of that casino...or you're gonna need a lot more than just luck to protect you from me!" Blondyke snarled as he grabbed his neck. "Ok, ok! Just go; don't hurt me no more!" the bouncer whimpered. Blondyke tossed him aside before walking into the casino with Charlie and Nicky by his side. "Dude...that was awesome; you were totally gonna nail his ass, weren't you?" Nicky chuckled. "That's why I prefer to use these...because this is how you negotiate!" Blondyke sneered as he flexed his muscles. "All right, enough. Focus! We need to keep our eyes out for Nathan." Charlie said sternly.

As they ventured through the casino, Blondyke and his friends kept glancing around to see if there was any presense of Nathan. "Fuck! He's not here, man. Where could he be?" Blondyke muttered. "I don't know, but he sure does know how to live the life!" Nicky said as he played with a slot machine. "Hmm...wait a minute. I think I might know where he is; knowing him, he's probably drunk as a skunk somewhere. Might be hanging out with a lady, but I wouldn't count on it." Charlie said as he approached Blondyke. "Ha! Figures...maybe he got stuck in the bathroom or something." Blondyke suggested. "Hey, how about this? You search the bathrooms and I'll look around in the bars." Charlie said. "Ok...wait, what about Nicky?" Blondyke asked. "Ah, let him have some fun...kid's got the attention span of a two year old, anyway. He'll be all right." Charlie said before he walked towards a bar.

As they seperated, Blondyke started to feel uncomfortable as he walked through the halls. The glaring eyes of the Bluecoats made him tense. "Who the hell is that?" a Bluecoat cried as he pointed to him. "I don't know, but this guy really bugs me!" another chided. "Yeah! I don't remember inviting you over!" a third sneered. Blondyke ignored them and kept on walking until he approached a restroom. "Gah...fuck it! It's locked; oh well, I guess he ain't here!" Blondyke muttered. Suddenly, he was approached by three Bluecoats. "Hey, asshole! I know which family you're from; Corleones ain't welcome here!" one of the Bluecoats snarled. "Yeah, what makes you say that?" Blondyke snorted. "I can smell you a mile away! This is our turf, so beat it!" the Bluecoat snapped. "Fuck you, asshole! I spent the better part of my day driving down here; I ain't going nowhere until I get what I want!" Blondyke growled.

The Bluecoat approached him in an intimidating manner. "A wise guy, eh? Well here's a little tip for you, pal! You better watch your back...because if you ain't careful, I'll be stabbing it!" the Bluecoat sneered as he poked him with his finger. "Stab me with what; your dick?" Blondyke sneered. "Smart ass! I got my eye on you, punk! Don't think you're getting away from me!" the Bluecoat snarled before he walked away. "Hmph...yeah, that's right. Walk away!" Blondyke muttered. But as the other Bluecoats left, one of them turned around as he had a double-take. "Hey, wait a minute! I think I recognize you from the papers...you're that kid who saved the Don, ain't ya?" the Bluecoat said. "Yup...the one and only!" Blondyke boasted.

The Bluecoat sighed as he shook his head. "You should've let him die, kid! A guy that old don't deserve to be in the family business for so long!" he said sadly. Blondyke grew really angry as he said that. "What the fuck is that supposed to mean?!" Blondyke snapped. "Hey, don't take it the wrong way! Michael's a great guy, no doubt about it. But it's just that he's been getting real old and slow lately; things will get a little too dangerous for him, especially with the way things are with these fucking Blackcoats!" the Bluecoat explained. "Ah, I guess I won't argue with that. The one thing I hate more than the Coreleones are those fucking Black Nazis! They think they're so tough; picking on innocent people and robbing banks left and right. I oughtta smack them all upside the head!" a second Bluecoat said. "Yeah, you wish!" the first sneered.

Blondyke nodded his head as he approached the apparent leader. "What's your name, mac? You seem like a decent fella!" Blondyke said as he held out his hand to shake his. The Bluecoat looked at him funny for a minute before finally reaching out and shaking his hand. "Richard Ciechi; the Bluecoat Capo. Eh, you know something kid? You ain't as half bad as they say you are!" the Bluecoat said as he firmly shook his hand. "As long as you don't get on my bad side, I could be a good friend." Blondyke said. Richard smirked as he said that. "Really? All right then, let me make you a deal. You see...I got this problem I can't seem to figure out how to deal with. I'd do it myself, but I'm in enough trouble as it is. Think you can do me a little favor?" Richard explained.

Blondyke knew this was a challenge, but he'd be a fool to refuse his offer. "Ok...sure. What's this problem you have?" Blondyke asked. "This stupid son of a bitch thinks it's the funniest thing to be throwing empty beer bottles at my house! **MY** house! Get rid of him for me, but don't shoot him. I already got in enough trouble for messing around with my brand new piece, if you know what I'm saying. Just whack him upside the head a few times and then snap his neck or something. You're good at this kind of thing, so uh...give it your best shot. When you're done, come talk to me. I'll be at _The Flaming Flamingo_ with my buddies. Oh, and one last thing...try not to leave any evidence behind, ok?" Richard instructed. "Ok...sounds easy enough. Where's your house at?" Blondyke said. "It's about a couple blocks from here; next to the docks." Richard said as he pointed.

Blondyke soon took off, while Richard and the other Bluecoats watched him leave. "Think he can actually do this?" one of the other Bluecoats wondered. "Please...I should've told him this guy is a freakin' lunatic; he won't last two seconds against this mug. Though I'll be damned if he does succeed!" Richard snickered. They laughed as they walked away to resume their _business_. And by business, I mean laundering money.

Blondyke snuck over towards the house, which was right next to some docks above a high rise of water. "Huh...looks like the place! But where is that-" Blondyke muttered. Suddenly, a glass bottle was thrown at his direction. "Hey! What the-" Blondyke began. "Fucking assholes! You're all just a bunch of fucking assholes!" the drunk slurred. "Son of a bitch! This might be a little harder than I realized." Blondyke muttered. "Hey...what are you looking at?" the drunk grumbled as he pointed to Blondyke.

Blondyke cursed as he stood stiff as a board; how in the hell was he going to kill this man without shooting him? "Hey...it's you; the guy who saved the Don! Here, have a drink!" the drunk slurred as he threw a bottle at Blondyke. "Augh! Stop it, you asshole! You're drunk, and you need to settle down." Blondyke snapped. "Here...have another!" the drunk rambled as he grabbed another bottle and threw it at him. Blondyke cried out as he was hit, but toughed it out before running to a set of crates. "You can't get away from me, boy!" the drunk growled as he staggered forward. "Shit! What am I going to use? I should probably knock him out and then throw him over those docks; yeah! That way, it'll look like an accident!" Blondyke said to himself.

Suddenly, the drunk kicked over the crates and nearly sent Blondyke flying away. "Gotcha!" drunk cried. "Fuck! I better make this fast!" Blondyke muttered as he stood back up. He finally found a crowbar laying down on the ground and snatched it up before standing his ground. "Listen to me! I don't wanna have to do this...but you're leaving me no other choice!" Blondyke warned. "Oh, lighten up mac! Have a drink and relax!" the drunk slurred as he staggered forward. Blondyke grimaced as he smashed the crowbar against the drunk's face, making him cry out in pain. "Ow! That hurt, you son of a bitch!" the drunk cried in pain. Blondyke smashed the crowbar against the back of his skull, knocking him out cold. "Sorry, pal. Nothing personal...it's only business!" Blondyke said as he tossed the crowbar aside and scooped up the drunk's body.

Blondyke carried drunk's heavy, smelly body over to the docks before finally tossing him down into the water. "You're sleeping with the fishes tonight." Blondyke muttered. He sniffed himself and gagged at the horrible smell; this dude really was drunk. "Oh! That's awful...I better get back home and shower up before anyone finds me!" Blondyke said to himself. As he walked away, he was unaware that he was being watched by someone from the shadows. "Oh, I got you now! You're mine, Blackcoat scumbag!" the mysterious figure whispered.

***Whoa! That was quite a in one chapter, huh? Stay tuned to see what happens next! Oh, and the person who keeps wondering about the sex slave scenes? There will _not_ be anything of the sort; it's not even a part of my story. If you don't like that, then I apologize. However, I might be able to squeeze in a lemon or two...but we'll have to see!* ;)**


	6. Chapter 6

***Chapter 6 is up! In this chapter, Blondyke continues to make more friends and enemies. Later on, Blondyke learns another important lesson about the family business...and that is to be very careful who you trust. Warning: Contains some violence, harsh language, and some sexual content/nudity. Viewer discretion is advised!***

Blondyke woke up early the next day in the hotel. As he got up and got dressed in a black leather jacket and some jeans, he kept wondering if Frankie and his sister were ok. "I hope Frankie and Catherine are ok. I wonder if I should call them?" Blondyke said out loud as he put on some loafers. He sighed after combing his hair and then finally decided to try and call them. He reached for the phone and dialed for the Corleone Compound's number; he was relieved to have a familiar voice answer him. "This is Henry Colombo here; state your business!" a masculine voice said. "Henry? Thank God! Listen, I need you to do me a favor!" Blondyke said. "Hey, it's the man himself! How are you doing?" Henry Colombo cried happily. "Fine, I'm doing fine. Listen...can you see if Frankie and Catherine are ok?" Blondyke said. "Yeah, yeah, yeah. Sure...hey, have you seen any good looking girls down there?" Henry laughed.

Blondyke didn't want to have to lose his patience, but this was getting really old. "Would you please just make sure Frankie and his sister are ok?! It's really important to me to know if they're safe!" Blondyke snapped. "Yeah, yeah. They're fine; Frankie's in the hospital and his sister's fine. Hey, I got good news! The Don's alive; they shot him five times in the chest and he's still alive! Ain't that a miracle?" Henry went on.

Blondyke was both relieved and shocked to hear that the Don was still alive. "_Wow...he really is a lucky son of a bitch after all! Five shots and he's still alive? Damn!_" Blondyke thought. "Yeah...tell the Don I hope he gets well soon!" Blondyke said at last. "Oh, I will! Hey, you take it easy ok? I gotta go!" Henry said before hanging up the phone. Blondyke sighed as he hung the phone up and then walked out of his room. As he walked downstairs to get some breakfast, he was approached by Charlie. "There you are! Where in God's name have you been?!" Charlie exclaimed. "I, uh...got lost." Blondyke said. "Really? Well, what happened? I spent all night looking for you!" Charlie demanded. Blondyke sighed as he shook his head. "It's complicated, all right?! Stop pestering me with your stupid questions!" Blondyke snapped angrily.

Charlie was a bit surprised by his attitude, but softened up as he sighed. "I'm sorry; I was just really worried for you, that's all. Besides; I had to deal with Mr. Jackpot while you were away." Charlie admitted. "Oh, yeah. Where is he?" Blondyke said plainly. "He's sleeping in his room; son of a bitch had a good time partying last night. I had to carry him out of the casino before he got himself into trouble." Charlie explained. "Sounds like fun...hey, let me ask you something. You familiar with the name Richard Ciechi?" Blondyke asked.

Charlie looked a bit upset as he said that. "Richard Ciechi? You mean the Bluecoat Capo? He's a fucking liar and a thief; don't trust him!" Charlie said sternly. "Uh...really?" Blondyke said stupidly with wide eyes. "Yeah; he's about as honest as the world's biggest liar! Every fucking word that comes out of his mouth is a big fat lie; you best be careful not to engage him or his Bluecoat thugs. I know the Bluecoats were supposed to be greedy in their business, but he takes things too far. He lies and cheats his way to get what he wants; his little lies and schemes have cost the lives of many good men and women!" Charlie explained bitterly.

Blondyke suddenly felt really stupid and wanted to punch himself in the throat; he couldn't believe he almost got himself killed by a drunk fool because of a lying Bluecoat! "Well...that's good to know! Hey, why don't you take it easy for a while? I'm gonna go out for a bit." Blondyke said now getting fiercely determined to get back at his foe. "Uh, ok...whatever you say. Just don't cause too much trouble, ok?" Charlie said seriously. Blondyke nodded before he got up from the table. He walked up the stairs back to his room to properly prepare himself; he gathered up some ammo for his brand new .38 Special pistol. After loading up his gun, he concealed it and began walking back down the stairs before walking to his car.

Charlie saw him take off in a black sedan and sighed as he shook his head. "Hey, boys? I think you better get some guns and ammo ready; I think we're in trouble!" Charlie said as he rubbed his temples. "Is it that blonde kid with the short temper?" a Corleone soldier asked. "Unfortunately!" Charlie admitted. "Great...and I thought I was taking a vacation! All right, come on guys. We better get moving before the kid gets himself in trouble _again_!" the soldier announced. "Hey! He might not be a true Corleone, but he's still family! Don't forget that." Charlie scolded. "Yeah, yeah!" the soldier muttered as he walked off. "_Fucking punk has no respect! Maybe we should just let him get in trouble so he'll learn his lesson!_" the soldier thought.

Meanwhile; Blondyke drove through the shadier parts of Shoreline Town. He approached a bar with big pink neon lights that read _The Flaming Flamingo_. "That motherfucker is dead!" Blondyke snarled as he parked by a tree. He climbed out of his car and began walking towards the bar, when he was met up by a young lady wearing a very skimpy yellow G-String bikini. She had short brown hair, bright blue eyes, and a pair of size C breasts; she was the infamous prostitute named Fairy. "Hey, big boy! You look tense...you wanna come over to my place and get a little massage?" she purred. "Beat it, bitch! I ain't interested!" Blondyke snarled as he pushed past her. Fairy scoffed as he took off, and she pouted as she watched him stomp into the bar. "Looks like somebody's in trouble!" Fairy sneered as she pranced her way towards a phonebooth.

Blondyke finally made his way into the bar, only to be given insults by some Bluecoats hanging around the place. "Hey! What are you doing here? Can't you read? Sign says Bluecoats only!" one of them snapped. "Outta my fucking way!" Blondyke growled as he shoved him aside and busted into the bar. A few people gasped at his sudden appearance, but Blondyke ignored them as he began his search inside of the bar. "Hey, asshole! We don't accept other families in here! Get out of here!" the bartender shouted. Blondyke turned around and gave him the death glare before cornering him. "Listen to me while you still have ears! You're gonna tell me where Richard Ciechi is before I make sure that your brains are on the house!" Blondyke growled.

The bartender shoved Blondyke away, which only angered him even more. "Fucking lousy punk! What makes you think I should tell you a god damn thing?" the bartender snapped. The other Bluecoats suddenly walked inside of the bar looking really mad. "Is this guy bothering you?" one of the Bluecoats asked. "Hey, fuckface! Mind your own damn business!" Blondyke shouted. "What did you just call me?!" the Bluecoat snarled. "You better watch yourself, buddy! Keep it up and you're gonna be in big trouble! I highly suggest you walk on out of here before things get unnecessarily violent!" a second Bluecoat warned. "I highly suggest you get your ass outta my sight before I plant a bullet in your thick skull!" Blondyke threatened menacingly. "Tough guy, eh? You think I'm scared of you, you little gutless worm? You Corleones are all talk and no action! But go ahead; humor me!" the Bluecoat sneered.

Blondyke was lightning fast; he whipped out his .38 Special and blasted a bullet into the Bluecoat's head. He screamed in agony as he was shot in the head and fell out the window, causing a few people to scream in horror. "Shit! Stop that maniac before he-" another Bluecoat shouted before he was shot two times in the chest. He fell back against another window and was dead within an instant, while the other remaining Bluecoat was shot in the legs and forced on the floor. "AUGH! God damn it, man! That was rotten; you shoot to kill, not to maim!" the Bluecoat groaned in agony. "Shut up!" Blondyke snarled as he backhanded him and forced him on his chest. Blondyke then stomped on the back of his neck, killing him instantly.

The bartender was horrified, but Blondyke wasn't finished just yet. He approached the bartender and aimed the gun to his face. "I got one more little friend inside of here...and he'll be more than happy to play with you unless you tell me where Richard Ciechi is!" Blondyke seethed. "He's upstairs! He's setting up a casino in the recreational room; please don't kill me!" the bartender whimpered. "Pleading granted!" Blondyke snarled as he grabbed his face and smashed it against a cash register. After swiping about 50 bucks, Blondyke stormed up the stairs while reloading his pistol. He finally approached a huge set of doors, and took a deep breath before he kicked down the door. "Richard Ciechi!" Blondyke shouted angrily.

The Capo turned around in surprise to find an angry Blondyke coming towards him. "Hey, look at who it is! How the hell are you, Blon-" Richard began before he was savagely pistol whipped in the face. "You lying motherfucker! You think you can get away with crossing me?! Who the hell do you think you are to cross me?" Blondyke snarled. "Ouch...what the fuck, man?! Oh, I think you broke a tooth!" Richard complained. "I'm gonna break more than just your teeth when I'm through with you!" Blondyke growled as he grabbed him and slammed him against the wall. "Ok, ok! Let's calm down, all right? I'm sure there was just some misunderstanding here!" Richard said nervously. "Yeah...the misunderstanding was trusting a fucking liar and thief! You thought you were so fucking clever to try and get my ass killed by a drunk, didn't you? Well guess what...joke's on you this time!" Blondyke snarled as he began dragging Richard towards a window.

Richard Ciechi looked like he was very close to soiling himself. "Oh my God! Please; don't do this to me! I'm sorry! I really am sorry; but I didn't have a choice! Please don't kill me!" Richard whimpered. "Shut up, you son of a bitch!" Blondyke snarled as he punched him in the face. "OW! Stop it, please! I didn't want to kill you, ok?! I was paid to try and get you killed!" Richard whined. "Bullshit! You think I'm gonna fall for that again?!" Blondyke roared as he punched him again. "AUGH! Ok, ok! Let's take a minute, all right? You're pissed off...I can see that! But you don't need to take your anger out on me. I was only doing my job...it's Officer Warren Fry you want to manhandle! Not me; I'm just a lowlife money launderer trying to make a few extra bucks." Richard said trying his best not to cry.

Blondyke growled as he gave him the death glare, but something inside of him told him to believe him. The way he said that sounded like he was telling the truth. "If you lie...I will hunt you down wherever you live and fucking kill you in front of your whole family! Now where do I find this officer?" Blondyke snarled. "He hangs out a lot at the local strip club; Fairy is his favorite girl. Talk to her and she'll tell you everything you want to know; you'll recognize her. She's a brunette that wears skimpy G-Strings all the time. Now please let me go...it was only business, all right? Hey...I really like you! I respect you for rescuing the Don, I really do!" Richard whimpered. "Your fucking flattery ain't gonna get you everywhere!" Blondyke growled before he finally let go of him and stomped off.

Blondyke stomped his way out of the bar and made his way to his car. After firing up the engine, he took off with a roar and began driving around town in search of a strip club. He finally found it; it was a very sleazy and dirty place called _the Morning Wood_. "Nobody fucks with me!" Blondyke growled as he parked in the parking lot and began walking his way towards the strip club. But as he approached it, he was stopped by a bouncer. "Hey, stop. Arms out buddy...I gotta search you; part of my job!" he said as he stopped him. He searched Blondyke until he grabbed out his .38 Special. "I'll just keep this until you come back. All right, I've kept you waiting long enough. Go on and have fun, tough guy!" the bouncer said with a laugh.

Blondyke walked into the strip club, immediately greeted by loud pulsating music and flashy girls dancing around or on poles. Blondyke was disgusted by such places, but he knew that he had a job to do. "All right, where do I find this Fairy?" Blondyke muttered as he walked through the dance floor. Suddenly, a woman with black hair and a very tight black dress approached him by dancing inappropriately. "Hey, big boy? Wanna dance?" she purred. "Not now, I'm busy!" Blondyke snapped as he pushed past her. Blondyke was approached by another woman with red hair when he approached a bar; she was topless and made him blush as he tried not to stare at her. "Hey, baby! Like what you see?" she teased as she fondled her breasts. "Uh, no!" Blondyke retorted as he grabbed a beer and drank it in deeply.

Blondyke walked away from the bar and continued looking around, but he began to get frustrated when he found no sight of Fairy. "Fuck it! Where the hell am I gonna find this Fairy?!" Blondyke cursed angrily. "Wait, did you say...Fairy? Why would you want to hang out with that skank?!" a Russian woman wearing a tight black skirt exclaimed as she overheard him. Blondyke turned around to find a woman with short, cropped brown hair approach him. "Why do you even care? It's none of your business!" Blondyke snapped as he stared her in the eye. "Yes it is...because that trouble making bitch has been stealing everyone's money around here and ripping off my customers. I can't take it with her bullshit anymore!" she said.

Blondyke suddenly had a feeling that this could be a chance to put his communication skills to the test. "Really? Well, what if I were to tell you that I could help you put an end to her little trouble making schemes?" Blondyke said with a wry smile. "Don't count on it, stranger. Her lover is the Bluecoat Capo; Richard Ciechi." the Russian lady replied. Blondyke smirked as as he approached her, surprising her. "Lady...taking care of trouble makers is my specialty! Just tell me where they are and I'll get rid of them for you. For a small price, of course!" Blondyke said cooly.

The lady got a better look at him as she circled around him, as if inspecting him. "Hmm...strange; you're not like the other Blackcoats I've seen before. Who are you?" she asked. "Maybe if you tell me your name, I'll tell you mine!" Blondyke sneered. The Russian lady took a step back before smirking and shaking his hand. "My name is Angelina Ovelle; I'm the owner of this club." she introduced. "What? Uh, I mean...since when does a lady own a strip club?" Blondyke said trying not to give away his shock. "Actually, it belonged to my husband. But he passed away before we could even open it; it's been a dream come true until he died from syphilis. Rotten bastard; but the ladies look up to me as their mother. I do my best to protect them and ensure they give my customers a...proper treatment." Angelina explained.

Blondyke nodded his head as he walked with her towards her office. "So...what is your name? And what business do you have with Fairy and Warren Fry?" Angelina wondered. "Name's Blondyke; I work for the Corleones as their hitman. I was doing some business down here when the Bluecoat Capo betrayed me and nearly had me killed. Know anything about where he and Fairy might be?" Blondyke responded. "To be honest with you, I really have no idea where they could be. But I do know that Richard Ciechi is always on the go with Fairy. It's no surprise where she's learned the art of kissing up to steal one's money." Angelina said gravely.

Suddenly, one of the guards approached them with a worried look on his face. "It's bad, madam! We've got some drunk assholes trying to mess with our girls; but they're Bluecoats and-" he stuttered nervously. "So, what?! You're gonna let them mess with my girls? You coward!" Angelina shouted angrily. "Hey, wait a minute! Let me handle this...I'll be right back!" Blondyke said as he got up. He walked out of the office and approached a bunch of drunken Bluecoats teasing and flirting roughly with some strippers. "Hey, assholes! Leave them alone; they ain't interested in playing with you!" Blondyke said firmly. "Fuck you! Let us have some fun!" one of the Bluecoats slurred as he splashed whiskey on him.

Blondyke grimaced with fury before grabbing the Bluecoat and smashing his face against the corner of a table. The other punks barely had time to react when Blondyke punched and kicked them furiously, knocking them out cold. "Fucking assholes; you ain't got no respect!" Blondyke spat. But as he began to try and walk away, he was approached by yet another stripper. She was wearing a pink bikini, had blonde hair, and a pair of size DD breasts. "Hey, tough guy! Thanks for saving me from those horrible men!" she cooed as she hugged him.

Blondyke blushed as he was touched, but didn't dare to push her away. "Uh...don't mention it lady. Excuse me, I gotta go!" Blondyke said as he was able to break free. But as he tried to walk away, the lady grabbed his arm and dragged him back towards her. "What the hell do you want?" Blondyke demanded nervously. "What does it look like? I'm thanking you...I have something that you may like." she purred. "Uh, I'm not so sure if-" Blondyke began dumbly. "If you were looking for Richard Ciechi, he's hiding out in some hotel with that bitch Fairy! I don't know about you, but if I were him...I'd be very nervous if somebody had taken photos of me...if you get my meaning!" the lady explained with a seductive whisper.

Blondyke looked really confused, and the lady could see it. "You don't get it? Look, it's really simple! Just take a few photos, use them against him, and before you know it...you'll have that dirty slimeball in your pockets." she continued. Blondyke smiled evilly as he began to have an idea. "Wow...thanks, lady! I guess I owe you one." Blondyke said at last. "Oh, don't worry about it sweetheart. Unless, did you have plans next Saturday?" she teased back. Suddenly, two familar faces began walking into the club. They were Corleone soldiers. "Uh oh...gotta split! Catch you later, miss-" Blondyke began. "Amy Smith is the name...but everyone here calls me Kitty!" the lady said as she blew a kiss at him.

Blondyke smiled weakly before the Corleone soldiers approached him with angry looks on their faces. "There you are! What the fuck are you doing in a place like this?! Have you lost all sense of respect?" one of them scolded. "Hey, lighten up asshole! I don't tell you how to live your life!" Blondyke snapped. "Hey, watch it buddy or you're gonna be in big trouble. Speaking of which...guess who wants to have a little talk with you on the phone?" the other soldier retorted. "Oh, shit! You gotta be fucking kidding me...what does he want this time?" Blondyke groaned as he got an idea who it was. "I don't know, but whatever you did...Al Neri ain't happy with you!" the Corleone soldier replied as they walked out of the strip club. "He ain't never happy, that's his problem!" Blondyke muttered.

But before they could get inside of their black sedan, they were approached by some angry Bluecoats. "Hey! Where do you think you're going, Blackcoat scum?!" one of them snarled. "Blackcoats? Begging your pardon, but the Corelones have a lot more respect and dignity than those fucking Black Nazis!" the first Corleone soldier replied. "Corleones?! I haven't heard of a Corleone in decades! How's the Don doing?" another Bluecoat exclaimed in surprise. "Ok, but he's taking it slow now that he had to have five bullets removed from his chest. But hey; Michael's a tough cookie just like his old man!" the Corleone said. "No kidding! Well, tell the Don that the Bluecoats wish him well." the Bluecoat said more kindly.

But as Blondyke got back inside of the car, the Bluecoats glared at him. "Hey, Corleones? Keep your eyes peeled on that kid...he's got trouble written all over his face!" a Bluecoat said. "Oh, don't worry! He ain't going nowhere for a while, you can be sure of that!" the Corleone replied with a sneer. Blondyke pouted as he was escorted home. "Jeez...you know something, boys? That kid kinda reminds me of someone...I just can't seem to point my finger to a name, though!" one of the Bluecoats said out loud. "Ah, who cares? As long as he's away from us, that's good enough for me! It's a shame the Corelones have to deal with that little snot nosed punk!" another added.

When Blondyke finally returned home to the hotel, he was approached by Charlie and Billy. "Uh, hiya fellas!" he said snidely. "What in the hell do you think you're doing? Are you trying to get yourself in trouble?!" Charlie scolded. "I had everything under control, ok?" Blondyke snapped. "Oh, sure you did! I'm sure you had everything under control with your little tantrum at the _Pink Flamingo_; know how upset Richard Ciechi is right now with the Corelones?" Charlie retorted. "Hey, you know what? That fucking asshole deserved what he got; he nearly got me killed last night!" Blondyke snapped.

Charlie would've argued with him, but Billy stopped him right there. "Hey, look. Maybe it's too much excitement for the kid right now. Why don't we, uh...just go back home and take it easy for a while?" Billy suggested. "I know what the hell I'm talking about, ok?! Just because I'm young, don't mean I'm stupid!" Blondyke shouted angrily. "Hey, take it easy kid. Nobody said you're stupid, all right? Just calm down and take a breather, ok? You've been through a lot!" the Corleone soldier said calmly. "Don't tell me to calm down, asshole! I won't be happy until I have that fucking crooked cop in my pocket and that bitch dead!" Blondyke growled before stomping away to his room.

The Corleone soldiers sighed as they shook their heads. "Jesus...he's got the mind and the temper of a freaking 12 year old!" one of them muttered. "Lay off him, ok? I heard about the Don adopting him after his family was murdered by Blackhand, all right?" Billy said. "Yes...he's young and passionate about things, but with a little time and wisdom, he could make a very good associate!" Charlie suggested. "No, I don't think so. I can already tell what kind of a person he wants to be for this family: The Don. I can tell just by the anger bottled up inside of him; God rest his soul. I just really hope he don't do anything stupid to get himself killed...or worse!" the Corleone soldier said sadly.

Charlie nodded his head before they walked away to a dining room. "You seem to know a lot about people, Willie McCormack." Charlie said. "Eh, it's a gift...or a curse, depending on how you look at it!" the Corleone said with a shrug. "Think the kid will feel better after a little bit of food? Cuz I know I'm starving!" Billy said as she stomach rumbled. "Yeah...I'll go check on him and see." Willie said as he took off to the stairs. As he walked up to Blondyke's room, he tried to think of a pleasant conversation to start at dinner. But when he opened the door, he gasped in horror as he saw that his window was left wide open...and a bunch of weapons were missing! "You gotta be kidding me! **BOYS?!**" Willie called out.

***Uh oh! This doesn't look like it will end well, will it? Stay tuned to see what happens next!***


	7. Chapter 7

***Chapter 7 is up! In this chapter, Blondyke tries to earn his first pocket keeper...but instead runs into something much more shocking. Later; the Corleones are given a very shocking message from the Blackcoats. Warning: Contains some violence, harsh language, sex/nudity, and drug use; viewer discretion is advised!***

Blondyke was driving carefully in his sedan around the shadier parts of Shoreline Town; he was armed and ready to kill anyone who stood in his way. Armed with a Tommy Gun, a pistol, and a few sticks of dynamite, Blondyke was more than ready to take his first major steps into the darker side of Family Business. "I'd love to see you try and stop me now, motherfuckers!" Blondyke smirked as he drove into a parking lot. He got a good look at the hotel, before he caught sight of Fairy walking into the hotel. "Aha! Bingo; that's taken care of. Oh, shit! How could I be so stupid? I forgot a fucking camera; I guess I got so excited that I couldn't think straight!" Blondyke muttered.

He sat in his car brooding, when suddenly a reporter walked by him. "Huh? Hey...maybe this schmuck could let me borrow his camera for a little while!" Blondyke said out loud before slowly reaching for his pistol. He stepped out of the car and snuck after the reporter through the hedges. The reporter stopped walking and began talking to a Bluecoat, and Blondyke watched them through some bushes. "Hey, tough guy? Is it true that some Blackcoat manhandled the Bluecoat Capo?" the reporter asked. "What? No! It was a Corleone who did it...well, actually he didn't look like a Corleone to me. Kid looked like some punk from Brooklyn!" the Bluecoat replied. "Really? What does this guy look like? You seen him?" the reporter wondered. "Ah, it's kinda hard to tell when they're so far away. But I heard people say he's got blonde hair and bright blue eyes; that don't look like a normal Corleone if you ask me!" the Bluecoat replied.

Blondyke grew impatient and was so close to busting on out there, when suddenly a sedan stopped by their direction. The Bluecoat Capo, Richard Ciechi came out of the car with an angry look on his face. "What the fuck are you doing talking to this fucking weasel?!" he snarled as he slammed the poor reporter against the wall. "I wasn't gonna use nothing against you, I swear! I just wanted to know more about this new guy...the guy who attacked you, sir!" the reporter whimpered. "You wanna know? I'll tell you; he's some snot nosed little punk ass bitch with no respect! I promise you this as well, though. He ain't gonna get too far; I'll be damned if he ever found out that I smuggled in those broads for my new casino at the _Royal Hotel_." Richard sneered.

Blondyke gasped as he heard that; he knew that this slimebag couldn't be trusted, but this was outrageous. "Ok. Should I start working on his obituaries, then?" the reporter whined. "Don't insult me; of course you can! Besides; the Corleones themselves said that he wouldn't be going anywhere for a while, but if he ever does show up again...well, it will be as if he never existed! I'd practically be doing both our familes a favor!" Richard said with an evil smile. Blondyke grimaced as he said that, but knew he had to control himself. At least until the time was right. "So, uh...what do we do now?" the Bluecoat asked. "What else? Let's have some fun with our new party favors!" Richard said with an evil laugh. "What about me?" the reporter wondered. "You go on home and pretend as if nothing had ever happened! In the meantime, I want you to do everything you can to find out more about this...blond kid! Interrogate the Corleones if you have to, but don't make it too obvious! Now get the hell outta here; there's a bus waiting for ya!" Richard snapped.

As they seperated, Blondyke went after the poor reporter. He snuck after him through the darkened streets, until he finally caught him from behind. Blondyke dragged the reporter into a dark alley and slammed him against the wall, glaring into his eyes. "Ok, here's the deal! I need your camera and you're gonna give it to me without hesitation! Now hand it over!" Blondyke demanded. "What?! Why on earth would I give you my camera? Go get your own!" the reporter snapped. Blondyke slammed him against the wall as hard as he could, knocking the wind out of him. "Don't get smart with me, asshole! Hand over that camera or you'll find it a lot harder to take pictures without any fucking hands!" Blondyke snarled.

The reporter whimpered and whined as he was held against the wall, but Blondyke wasn't any bit amused. "Please...don't do this! It's all I have; how else am I supposed to earn a living?" the reporter whined. Blondyke held his fist back, as if ready to knock his teeth out. Suddenly with a fierce cry, Blondyke smashed his fist against the brick wall...barely missing the reporter by an inch. "You're fucking lucky I missed that time, punk. Now you better cooperate with me, or I won't miss the next time. Got it?" Blondyke threatened. "Ok, ok! You want the camera? Take it; it's yours! Please don't hurt me!" the reporter whined. "Relax...I ain't gonna hurt you. I'm gonna use this for a good cause if that makes you feel any better, all right? Here...take this and buy your wife or kids something nice. Now get outta here!" Blondyke snapped as he handed the reporter a huge wad of cash after letting him go.

The reporter was really shocked by how much money he was given; it was well over $300 in cash. "Wow! This is more than I make in a month; thanks mister-" the reporter began. But as he turned around, Blondyke was gone. "Who was that guy?" the reporter wondered out loud. Blondyke snuck through the darkened alleys before he finally made his way back to the hotel where Fairy was hiding out at. Blondyke first returned to his car to grab and conceal his weapons before he started walking towards the hotel. He walked slowly and carefully, trying his best to act all casual. He was a little surprised that the Bluecoats hanging around didn't even recognize him...when he suddenly realized that they were either drunk or high on drugs. "Whee! Look at me; I'm flying!" a Bluecoat slurred before falling flat on his face.

Blondyke groaned as he stepped over him and began walking up the stairs. "This is almost too easy, but I shouldn't jinx it just yet!" Blondyke muttered. A couple of hookers approached him to try and hug him, but Blondyke moved away just in time before they crashed into the wall. They got back up and giggled crazily before stripping off their clothes and licked the wall. "Holy shit! What the hell have they been smoking?!" Blondyke wondered in shock. He shuddered as he kept wandering around the hotel, occassionally bumping into an intoxicated Bluecoat or hooker. "Jesus Christ! What is wrong with these people?!" Blondyke hissed as he squeezed his way through a crowd of drunken fools.

Blondyke finally approached a casino at the top floor, where several Bluecoats were smoking some kind of strange drug. "Hey, man! Wanna try some of this? This shit is awesome!" a Bluecoat mumbled as he stuck a joint in his face. "Ugh, no thank you! Have you seen anyone named Warren Fry or Fairy around here?" Blondyke snapped as he slapped the joint away. "Uh...what's a fairy?" the Bluecoat slurred. "Of course; never mind!" Blondyke grumbled as he rolled his eyes. He continued his way through the casino, until he finally found a bedroom. Blondyke could hear loud moaning and groaning, and nearly gagged as he clearly knew what was happening. "Fuck me...I'm gonna have to bleach my eyeballs after this!" Blondyke muttered as he took out the camera.

He took a deep breath before he snuck into the room and saw Fairy having sex with a man. "Ok, here goes nothing. Hey, you! Smile!" Blondyke said as he took a photograph. But just as he did that, Fairy yelped in horror as she turned around and covered her naked breasts. But the man who jolted out of bed was what really shocked Blondyke; it really was Richard Ciechi! "What the fuck are you doing?!" Richard screamed. Blondyke smirked as he took out his Tommy Gun and aimed at him and Fairy. "What does it look like, asshole? I'm getting revenge! Nobody fucks with me! Nobody!" Blondyke sneered. Suddenly a loud knock was heard at the casino's door. "Open up! This is Officer Warren Fry; come out with your hands in the air or I'll shoot to kill!" a harsh voice shouted as there was a banging on the door.

Richard glared at Blondyke before he got out of bed, staggering towards him. Backing away, Blondyke still kept aim at him before he took cover behind a ba and started shooting. The bullets richocheted everywhere, nearly hitting Fairy. "You fucking pervert! You think you can give me the tough talk and get away with a stunt like this?! I'll show you!" Richard shouted as he grabbed a 12 gauge shotgun. Blondyke cursed as he ran out of ammo, and had to take cover underneath the bar. "Fuck! I'm so screwed!" Blondyke muttered. Richard fired the shotgun at the bar, shattering many bottles full of alcohol all over Blondyke as he hid underneath the bar. "Shit!" Blondyke cried. "Come on out and fight me like a man, you son of a bitch! You think you can fuck with me?!" Richard shouted as he kept pumping lead.

Suddenly, the door busted wide open and several people stormed into the room. Surprisingly, Officer Warren Fry was not the only man joining the brawl. With him was Charlie, Willie McCormack, Billy, and Nicky! "Let them have it boys; pump them full of lead!" Willie cried as he fired his magnum revolver at some Bluecoats. "What the hell?" a Bluecoat muttered before he was shot dead by some slug ammo from Charlie's sawn off shotgun. Billy laughed as he caused mass destruction with his Thompson Machinegun. "Eat it, you fucking blueberries!" Billy cackled. "What?! Blueberries? Seriously; that's the best insult you can come up with?" Nicky snapped as he overturned a table full of drugs. "What, come on! Don't tell me they don't look like blueberries!" Billy chuckled.

After a violent slaughter, Richard Ciechi was violently subdued by Warren Fry's nightstick. "This party is over!" Warren snarled as he cuffed Richard. As Fairy and a few struggling survivors were led out of the hotel in cuffs, Blondyke was helped up by his Corleone crew. Blondyke had never felt so humiliated in his entire life as he was led out of the hotel; God only knows what Al Neri would say to him. "Get in the car, kid. We'll talk when we get home." Willie said plainly as he got into the driver's seat. "Wait, which home?" Blondyke asked. "The Compound, kid! Now shut up until we get there, all right? You're in enough trouble as it is!" Willie snapped. Blondyke was honestly too tired to even argue with that.

After what seemed like hours, Blondyke and the rest arrived at the Corleone Compound. As Blondyke was led into the compound in silence, he was wondering what Al Neri would say to him. But as he got inside and was led into his office, he was given the shocker of a lifetime when Al Neri was waiting for him with another person...a Bluecoat of all people. "Son...let me just be the first to say thank you for your tremendous help for the Bluecoat Family!" the Bluecoat said in a deep, husky voice. "Kid...let me introduce you to the Bluecoat Associate; Dale Diaz." Al Neri said happily.

Blondyke was so surprised, that he almost didn't have the common courtesy to shake his hand. "I must give you and the Corleones my deepest thanks for finally getting rid of that god damn slimebag, Richard Ciechi. He's been giving the Bluecoats a bad name ever since he got invovled in the drug business with the Browncoats and Blackcoats. As I'm sure that you're aware, those nasty drugs are beginning to cause a whole mess of things for us." Dale said. "Um, to say the least...yeah." Blondyke said at last. "But my biggest fear is that those drugs will spread all around not just my family's turf, but yours as well. If we are to put an end to this nightmare, we must put aside our differences and work together to stop the traffiking of this wretched filth that's permiated our home!" Dale continued.

Blondyke sighed as he shook his head, but Dale laughed as he clapped his shoulder. "Hey, you did the right thing; calling him out like that! Now that we've exposed him and know there's bad blood in the family, we can finally get back to business...the right way!" Dale said happily. "Well, I'm glad that I could help!" Blondyke said trying to sound professional. "Please! The least I can do to repay the Corleones is to tell you the information of the whereabouts of your old friend, Nathan!" Dale chuckled. Blondyke was really shocked to hear that, but then again realized that the man he killed didn't seem like the man he once knew. "Um, ok...this is all so sudden, I don't know what to say!" Blondyke admitted. "Don't worry about it! When you're ready, come talk to me. Until then, let this day be the day that the Corleones earned themselves a new ally! Again, I thank you...and the Don thanks you! Good day, gentlemen!" Dale said before walking out of the office.

Al Neri was still standing in front of Blondyke, who looked really nervous. "Son...I was wrong about you. Granted, you were a little close to getting iced and starting a mob war between us and the Bluecoats, but...I degress. You had to do what needed to be done, and as a result...we've got some powerful allies that might prove useful against any future conflicts against the Blackcoats. So, as a reward on behalf of the Don of the Corleones...I'm breaking the traditions of Sicilian Mob Law, and I'm going to promote you into an official Enforcer for the Corleones!" Al Neri said.

Blondyke could not believe his ears; was he dreaming or was this really happening? But Blondyke was ecstatic no less and smiled as he heartily shook his hand. "Thank you! I don't know how I can ever repay you for this!" Blondyke exclaimed. "Well, for starters...you could help us out by cleaning up that little mess of yours down at-" Al Neri began. Suddenly, a Corleone soldier stepped into the office and whispered something into Al Neri's ear. Al Neri's eyes widened with horror by the time he was done. "Oh my God! Uh, change of plans kid...you're going on a little drug bust with me and my crew!" Al Neri said gravely. "Wait, what?!" Blondyke exclaimed.

Suddenly, Dale Diaz reappeared with a grave look on his face. He walked up to Blondyke and handed him an envelope. "What's this?" Blondyke demanded. "Open it...slowly!" Dale said grimly. Blondyke did as he was told...and nearly dropped the gruesome, gory photograph of Nathan's mutilated body admist a pile of cocaine. "OH MY GOD!" Blondyke exclaimed. "That's the fifth person this week, kid! The fifth; the other four were civilians or cops...but a family member is a sign of war! I suggest you listen to what Al Neri has to tell you from now on; he could save your life!" Dale said seriously. Blondyke nodded his head before following Al Neri into a seperate room. A new war was about to begin...

***Whoa! Looks like Blondyke is about to experience firsthand the bitter tastes of mob warfare pretty soon. Stay tuned to see what happens next!***


	8. Chapter 8

***Chapter 8 is here! In this chapter, Blondyke experiences firsthand the true brutality of mob warfare when he goes on a drug bust with Al Neri and his soldiers. Later, Blondyke learns more about the shady past of Angelina Ovelle after learning the truth about Officer Warren Fry. Warning: Contains _very_ graphic violence and harsh language; viewer discretion is advised!***

Blondyke and a small group of Corleone Soldiers led by Al Neri were driving their sedans over to a warehouse. This warehouse was supposedly one of the fronts where the Blackcoats and Browncoats were getting their drugs from. But Al Neri was sure to make that impossible once they were through with them tonight. "Kid...I'm gonna teach you a little something called storming warehouses! If you take over a warehouse, then you'll control the businesses around this town! I'll get you a little more deep in detail later, but right now our main focus is to stop these drugs from going around our turf!" Al Neri said as they kept driving through the night streets of Little Chicago.

Blondyke was silent and listened to every word he said, though for some reason something kept bothering him. "Hey, kid. You ok?" Willie asked. "Yeah, I'm all right. Let's just get this over with!" Blondyke said trying not to sound rude. "Oh no, Blondyke! We can't rush this one...this is very important. We cannot afford to make any mistakes this time; this is serious shit we're dealing with here. If we can't get control of the warehouses, then we ain't got control of nothing! We have to do this right if we want to get back to power, all right?" Willie said gravely. Blondyke nodded before they finally arrived at a dark alley. "Stop right here; we can't let anybody see us. All right, kid. Follow me...and keep it quiet!" Al Neri whispered as he got out of the car.

Blondyke followed Al Neri and the other soldiers through the darkened alleys as silently and quickly as he could. When they finally found a good spot to get a view of the warehouse, Al Neri cursed as he saw how heavily guarded it was. "Fuck it! I didn't think they'd be _that_ well defended. All right? Anybody got any ideas how we can get in there without causing a big disturbance?" Al Neri said. The other soldiers looked like they had no clue what to do, which angered Al Neri. "Really? None of you has any idea what to do?! Come on; think! Our business and our lives are at stake here!" Al Neri scolded.

Blondyke sighed heavily as he shook his head, when he suddenly caught sight of a truck moving towards the warehouse's entrance. He smiled wryly as he got an idea. He walked up to Al Neri and touched his arm to get his attention. "What is it?" Al Neri snapped. "See that truck over there? I bet that if we hijacked one of those trucks, we could get inside without being detected." Blondyke said as he pointed to the truck. Al Neri had to suppress his laughter as he shook his head. Even he wouldn't have thought of something as simple as that. "You really are a smart kid, you know that? All right...let's give it a shot. Think you know what to do?" Al Neri said. "I have a fair idea. Just try to stay hidden until I can get one of those trucks!" Blondyke said as he took off.

As he left, Al Neri called over Billy. "Go with him and make sure that he doesn't get hurt!" he instructed. "You got it boss!" Billy said as he went after Blondyke. Al Neri smiled as he watched them go; perhaps this was finally the time the Corleones would make their greatest comeback after all. "Go get them, kid!" Al Neri whispered. "Hey! Look at that; I think that's one of the Blackcoat Associates. And that must be one of the Browncoat's Enforcers!" Charlie hissed as he pointed.

He was right; two intimidating looking figures stepped out of their sedans at the warehouse's entrance with about two armed guards on each side. The Blackcoat was the Associate, who went by the name of Leo Barnes...or Lionheart Barney as he was known by his peers. The Browncoat was the sleazy, vulgar Enforcer who went by the name of Freddy Carnegie...or Mr. Krueger by the Browncoats due to his ruthless and and violent behavior. "I heard the news, Leo! That's bad news for both our families! How in the fuck did Don Corleone survive 5 shots?! More importantly...how did my Enforcer get iced?" Freddy snarled with a deep, husky voice. "I don't know, Carnegie. I'm just the Associate; my Enforcer is the one you'll have to complain to!" Leo replied snappishly.

Freddy snickered as he lit up a cigarette and approached him almost too uncomfortably. "Well for your sakes, I hope you find a way to settle this. Because it'd be a shame if your Don were to ever find out about this...get my meaning?" Freddy taunted. "Do you dare to threaten me and my men, you filthy tar sucking pig?!" Leo growled. "Hey...it ain't personal. It's only business, you know! Tell ya what; because I'm such a nice guy, how about I lend you a hand? Word on the streets is that the Don's resting in a local hospital. If he were to be visited by some, uh...unwelcome guests-" Freddy began. "Ok, I get it! But what is it that you want in return?" Leo demanded as he folded his arms.

Freddy sneered as he puffed the last of his cigarette and stomped it to the ground with his boot. "Simple, really. We want to be the ones to run the drug operations here. Besides; clean cut fellows like yourselves don't need to waste your time getting your hands dirty in this type of business...that's our job!" Freddy said. Leo smiled evilly as he shook Freddy's hand. "It's a deal! I'll be sure to keep my end of the bargain if you keep up yours." Leo said. "That...right there, is good business!" Freddy smirked. Al Neri and the other Corleones were shocked to hear about all of this. "My God! Did you just hear what they said?" Charlie whispered. "Son of a bitch! Something's gotta be done before this gets out of hand!" Al Neri growled.

Meanwhile; Blondyke rushed around a small part of town in search of a truck. He finally found a truck approaching a stop light. He smirked as he began approaching the truck, while reaching for something from his jacket. "Hey, asshole! Come on; get out of the truck!" Blondyke said as he approached the truck as he drew out a tire iron. "What the hell?" the truck driver exclaimed. "I said get out of the fucking truck!" Blondyke snarled as he smashed the front of the truck with the tire iron."Hey! Cut that out, you crazy son of a bitch!" the truck driver screamed as he leapt out of the truck.

Blondyke quickly reacted by smashing the tire iron on his right leg, causing the truck driver to scream in howling agony as he fell to the ground. Blondyke slammed the tire iron on his back, knocking the wind out of him before he tossed the tire iron aside and searched him for his keys. He found the keys and was about to enter inside of the truck, when suddenly a tight grip forced him out of the truck. "Going somewhere?" a Blackcoat snarled as he threw Blondyke onto the sidewalk. Blondyke grunted as he was thrown down with a great force, and the Blackcoat began stomping towards him with a pistol. "You're going down!" the Blackcoat snarled as he took aim.

Blondyke struggled to stand back up, but was greatly surprised when Billy began violently smashing the tire iron against the Blackcoat from behind. Billy cried out fiercely as he smashed him with the tire iron as hard as he could, before he finally stabbed it into his left eye socket. The Blackcoat screamed as loud as he could as he was on his knees with blood squirting everywhere. Billy tore out the tire iron and bashed out his brains before he smacked his back, then tossed the bloody melee weapon aside. "Need a hand, kid?" Billy asked casually as he helped Blondyke up. "Thanks...come on, let's get that truck outta here and over to the warehouse!" Blondyke said as they got inside.

Blondyke and Billy drove through the town quietly and calmly, in hopes of not exposing themselves. But just when they were about to drive through a tunnel that led them to where Al Neri and the others were hiding at, a couple of black sedans rushed in front of them and stopped them. "Oh, shit! We're so dead!" Blondyke cursed as he screeched the truck to a halt. "Take it easy, kid. Let's not panic!" Billy said calmly. "Oh, I'm panicking. I'm so totally panicking!" Blondyke snapped. The car doors to the sedan opened up, and revealed the men to be Redcoats. "Redcoats?! Oh, shit...we are dead!" Billy muttered.

One of the Redcoats approached the truck and knocked on the door to get their attention. "Hey! Lower your window...I gotta talk to ya!" the Redcoat snapped. Blondyke rolled the window down and looked the Redcoat in the eyes. "What do you want?" Blondyke asked firmly. "Where are you planning on taking this truck?" the Redcoat demanded. "None of your business, that's where!" Blondyke snapped. "Smart ass! Look, if you're going to a warehouse with a truck like this...then you at least should have a better arsenal!" the Redcoat snapped back. Blondyke and Billy looked a bit confused, when suddenly the Redcoat motioned his other men to load up boxes full of time bombs, dynamite, and molotovs...as well as AK-47s, Uzis, and boxes full of ammo. "Whoa...where did you get those?" Blondyke asked.

The Redcoat smirked as he shook his head. "None of your business, that's what. Besides...anybody who's got enough balls to fight against the Blackcoats, is automatically a friend of mine. Now shut up and keep driving; we'll know when it's time to start up the fireworks!" the Redcoat sneered. Blondyke could only sneer back before the Redcoat's sedans pulled away to let them drive by. "You know what? I think you're really starting to earn yourself a reputation around here!" Billy said in disbelief. "I hope that's a good thing." Blondyke muttered.

Blondyke finally arrived at the warehouse, and Al Neri caught sight of the truck. "It's about damn time!" Al Neri muttered. "Wait a second...something's not right. Shouldn't he be stopping here to pick us up first?" Charlie wondered. Blondyke slowly approached the entrance, and the Browncoats recognized the truck as one of their own. "Hey...it's one of our guys. Let him through!" a Browncoat guard announced. "All right...this way now! Careful!" another said as he opened up the gates. Blondyke slowly got inside, sweating nervously. "Billy...please tell me you have a gun on you!" Blondyke whispered. "I got one pistol; that's it!" Billy replied softly. "Ok...I want you to cover me; I'm gonna try and get the others." Blondyke said. "No. You stay with me, kid! They'll come to us...maybe you could grab one of them new guns the Redcoats got. I'll cover you; I promise!" Billy insisted.

Blondyke nodded as he parked at where the Browncoats motioned them to park. Blondyke took a deep breath before he heard the sound of the truck's back doors opening up. "Ok, let's see if they got the stuff for-" a Browncoat muttered as he opened the doors up. "Surprise, Turdcoats!" a Redcoat shouted as he mowed him away with an Uzi. The Browncoats screamed as they were blown away by the heavy automatic weapons from the Redcoats. "Shoot them all, boys! It's time to turn these streets a little more colorful...with blood!" a Redcoat cried as he blasted his AK-47 in all directions.

Al Neri and the other Corleones were really shocked by all the sudden violence, and were even more surprised to see who the cause of it was. "Son of a bitch! What the hell are the Redcoats doing here?!" Al Neri shouted as he got up and drew out a magnum revolver. "I think they wanted in on the action and they joined us!" Nicky suggested. "I'm gonna kill that kid!" Al Neri muttered as he and the others ran towards the warehouse.

Meanwhile, Blondyke and Billy managed to take off running before hiding behind some boxes. "What do we do?" Blondyke cried over the roar of bullets and screams. "You run like hell to go grab some guns and ammo, and I'll cover you! Ready? Now go! GO!" Billy shouted as he stood up and started firing at some Browncoats. Blondyke took off running as fast as he could, avoiding the bullets and explosions as best as he could. He finally approached some boxes full of AK-47s, ammo, and some sticks of dynamite. He grabbed as much as he could before running off back to Billy. "Here...take one of these! I'm gonna go see where they hid those drugs and I'll blow them up with these sticks of dynamite!" Blondyke said as he handed Billy an AK-47. "Now you're talking! Go knock them dead...literally!" Billy said as he loaded up.

Blondyke nodded his head grimly before running off with an AK-47 and some dynamite. He kicked down a door and began shooting his AK-47 at some Browncoats, killing them as he shot them in the legs or chest. After fighting his way up some stairs, he made his way up into a room. The room was full of boxes overflowing with crack and cocaine, and the rancid smell of the drugs made Blondyke gag with disgust. "Ugh...that's awful! I gotta get rid of this shit, and there's only one way I know how!" Blondyke said to himself. He planted some dynamite around the boxes before lighting up the fuses and took off running down the stairs.

Al Neri and the Corleones barely managed to make it into the warehouse entrance, when suddenly a deafening explosion tore off a good section of the warehouse with a huge fiery ball of hellish proportions. "Oh my God! I hope the kid wasn't stuck in there!" a Corleone exclaimed in shock. "I hope not either!" Al Neri grumbled. He soon led the others into the shipping yard, but was appalled by what he saw. The Redcoats had completely massacred the Browncoats with their automatic weapons and explosives. Heads and limbs were completely blown off, bodies were burned to a crisp, and blood marinated the dead or dying bodies as it flooded the entire area. "Oh my God! I heard stories about how violent the Redcoats were, but this is ridiculous!" Charlie exclaimed. Another Corleone vomited at this awful sight, and Al Neri just shook his head grimly as they kept moving through the shipping yard.

Finally, Billy caught sight of them and approached them. "You guys made it!" Billy cried happily. "Barely! Where is Blondyke?" Al Neri replied. Another explosion took place, and startled them as another part of the warehouse was blown to bits. "Does that answer your question?" Charlie retorted. "My God! What was he thinking; getting himself involved with these wild animals?!" Al Neri growled. "Hey, take it easy! It wasn't his fault; they just came out of nowhere and offered to help us! Besides; we couldn't have pulled this off if they hadn't recognized us and lent us a hand. You know what I think? I think the Redcoats like Blondyke. The kid is starting to form a reputation around here!" Billy explained.

Al Neri sighed as he shook his head. "I hope that this is a good thing!" Al Neri said. Blondyke finally reappeared and met with the others, but he was covered in debris and the dust of the drugs. "There you are! Jeez...what happened to you?" Billy cried. "I almost didn't make it; I tripped and the explosion shook me off me feet and nearly sent me flying through the roofs. But hey...I'm still here, aren't I? Bad news is, I'm outta ammo!" Blondyke said trying to sound joking. "Kid...you made a big mistake! Working with the Redcoats is a bad idea! What the hell were you thinking?!" Al Neri scolded as he brushed Blondyke's dirty suit with his hand. "I know what you're thinking, but it wasn't my fault! They came to me; it's like they were expecting me or something!" Blondyke said.

Suddenly, more of the Redcoats came to them armed with AK-47s and Uzis. "Hey, kid! Come here; I got something you might like!" the apparent leader of the Redcoats said. "Now just a minute! This is Corelone business here; who do you think you are? This is our turf!" Al Neri snapped as he approached him angrily. "The name is Eddie Chiaro; the Redcoat Enforcer! And just so you know, this wasn't _your_ warehouse to begin with! It actually belonged to us, but since you're here...I guess we can be fair and share. Besides; we're here for reasons of our own. But since that blonde kid of yours is earning a reputation around here, we thought we'd lend a hand!" Eddie explained.

Al Neri sighed as he shook his head, but he reluctantly agreed to work with them. "Ok, but tell your friends to be careful where they point those things of yours!" Al Neri said at last. "Oh, thanks for reminding me. You'll probably need some new pieces; come here and let me show you!" Eddie chuckled as he led them away. Eddie Chiaro led Blondyke and the Corleones into a room full of boxes with powerful weapons and explosives. "Where in the hell did they get these things?" Blondyke exclaimed. "Drugs ain't the only thing they've been smuggling around here, kid! While they're classy, Tommy Guns and shotguns ain't gonna be much use no more. What you guys need is real firepower, like this M4 Assault Rifle for instance. Kid, take this! It'll do you good." Eddie said as he handed the weapon to Blondyke.

The Redcoats then gave the Corleones some newer and more powerful weapons; weapons like MP5 submachine guns, AK-47s, and Uzi machineguns. "Hmm...I haven't used these for a while. I hope my aim is still good!" Charlie said as he observed his AK-47. "All right; follow us! We got something you might like to see...especially you, kid!" Eddie said. Blondyke was a bit confused, but followed them nonetheless. The Redcoats led Blondyke and the Corleones into another room, which was littered with the mutilated bodies of many Blackcoats. "Blackcoats were here before the Browncoats; they're the masterminds behind this smuggling operation, but the Browncoats were just their helping hand. But let's see if they can complete their business without every other body part!" Eddie snickered evilly.

Eddie then opened up a door and revealed a Blackcoat tied to a chair and severely beaten; he was the Blackcoat Associate, Leo Barnes! "The Blackcoat Associate! How did you-" Al Neri exclaimed. "We have our ways, old man! Kid...it's time to give you the next level of the family business. Maybe the Corleones didn't teach you this, but interrogation is very important. Watch and learn from a pro!" Eddie said as he put his gun down on a table and approached Leo Barnes. "Wakey, wakey! Time for another round; unless you'll start talking sense to me!" Eddie sneered as he forcefully lifted his chin up.

Leo spat at him and cursed him, which only seemed to amuse Eddie. "Fuck you, you barbaric animal! I'll tell you nothing!" Leo snarled. "Oh, but I think you will! Maybe not to me...but maybe my friend here can make you talk!" Eddie said as he glanced at Blondyke. Blondyke appeared to smirk as he approached Leo, though Al Neri and the other Corleones looked really uneasy about all this. "What do you think you're doing? Get back here!" Al Neri shouted. "Hey, lighten up! Let the kid have some fun for once; it's all part of the business!" a Redcoat snapped. "Why you-" Al Neri growled.

Charlie stopped him as he grabbed his shoulder. "Hey...he's right, you know. This is business now! Let it go." Charlie whispered. Al Neri cursed under his breath, but he finally held back. Blondyke stood in front of Leo, who in turn glared at him. "You're gonna let a little snot nosed punk push me around now? How low can you animals get?!" Leo spat. "Watch your mouth, asshole!" Blondyke snapped as he backhanded him. Leo cried out as he was slapped, but he spat in the opposite direction in defiance. "Listen to me! You can stop this...but only if you cooperate! Now tell me; who's the one who told you that you could smuggle all this shit into our territory?" Blondyke demanded as he grabbed his neck. "Fuck you, and fuck all your friends!" Leo snarled.

Blondyke punched him in the face, knocking a few teeth out. "We'll do this all night if that's what it takes! Give me a name or I'll knock more teeth out of your thick head!" Blondyke demanded. "I...I don't know, all right? I just received a phonecall; that's it!" Leo groaned. "A phonecall? Who gave you a phonecall?" Blondyke asked. "I don't know, all right?! I was just following orders!" Leo cried. Blondyke punched him in the face again, but this time hit him harder. "Tell me a fucking name!" Blondyke shouted. "I don't know who it was on the other end of the phone...I couldn't even understand his fucking accent for Christ's sake!" Leo cried as he began sobbing. "Accent? What kind of accent; foreign?" Blondyke pressed. "He sounded Russian!" Leo moaned.

Eddie stopped Blondyke before approaching Leo. "That's all we need to know, son. All right, boys. Let him out; I think he's suffered enough for one night." Eddie said with a sneer. A few Redcoats untied Leo before helping him up on his feet. But Leo was beyond pissed off and spat blood at their feet before cursing them. "There! You see? It's always much easier when you help a friend out in need, don't you agree?" Eddie sneered. "Fuck you! You're not my friends...and Blackhand himself will hear of this, and when he does...you're dead!" Leo growled. "I'm sure he will, my friend. Come on; let's get you cleaned up. I'd sure hate for you to return home looking like such a wreck!" Eddie teased as he walked him towards a door.

Leo spat blood at him once again before he struggled to open the door. "I told you nothing!" Leo growled as he finally opened up the door. But just as he opened it, he was horrified to see that there was 30 foot drop that led all the way to a sewer. Suddenly, Eddie kicked Leo down to his death and the screaming agony of Leo echoed as he fell 30 feet down to his death. Al Neri and a few other Corleones were shocked to see this, but Blondyke surprisingly didn't seem bothered. "They're not even going to recognize that son of a bitch at his own funeral. And I guarentee you that the Russian will be there...if he ain't already in his own grave, that is!" Eddie said grimly before shutting the door.

As Eddie led the Corleones out of the warehouse, he talked to Blondyke about starting a new alliance. "It's funny; Redcoats ain't exactly the team player kind. But thanks to you, we're gonna make sure that the Blackcoats never underestimate us ever again! It looks like you're going to be earning yourself a real reputation after all, you son of a bitch! Keep this up, and I'm personally gonna make you my new best friend. Now get outta here before the cops show up; we'll clean up this mess for ya. No extra charge!" Eddie said as he wrapped his arm around Blondyke's shoulder.

Blondyke smiled as he walked away with Al Neri and the others, though Al Neri looked particularly grim. Blondyke could sense Al Neri was bothered and approached him. "Hey. Listen, I know what you're thinking...and I'm sorry." Blondyke began. Al Neri stopped him and just stared him in the eye before he sighed. "No...I'm the one who should be sorry, kid. As much as I hate to agree with the Redcoats, they're right. Times are changing...and these people, the Blackcoats, they're only going to listen to us if we show them we're a force not to be fucked with. We gotta start fighting fire with fire!" Al Neri said gravely.

Blondyke nodded his head grimly, but Al Neri wasn't done there. "Kid...I want to make you an Associate! That means you're gonna have to help us out even more than I let you do before. You'll be helping us hire more mens with guns and muscle, but that's where you gotta rely on your negotiation skills. Can I trust you to do that for me? For the family?" Al Neri said. Blondyke grinned ear to ear as he said that. "You can count on me, sir! Anything for the Family!" Blondyke said proudly as he shook his hand. But as he did that, Eddie and his Redcoats just so happened to pass them to reach their sedans. "I guess we'll see each other around, kid! Take it easy, hear?" Eddie said.

Blondyke waved at him, but Al Neri stopped him before he approached Eddie. "How about a new job? We could use more guys with guns; especially if my Associate here is gonna be needing them!" Al Neri said as he pointed to Blondyke. "Associate, huh? Do me a favor, ok kid? Whatever you do...don't trade my boys in for some fucking lawyer, all right?" Eddie teased as he playfully smacked Blondyke's cheeks. "Sure thing. I don't think suing our enemies to death will do us any good anyway!" Blondyke joked. Everyone laughed at his comment. "Oh, I'm glad you're on our side now!" Eddie laughed.

Much later that night, Blondyke was at a bar celebrating with his friends. But as he was drinking, the same disturbing thought came to his mind again. Charlie could sense that there was something wrong, and approached him. "What's the matter, kid? Why so upset?" Charlie asked. "I don't know, Charlie. Something ain't right...what that Russian broad said to me down at Shoreline Town the other day. It's bothering me; you think she set me up?" Blondyke admitted. "Russian broad? You mean as in Angelina Ovelle?! Kid, you better be careful who you talk to! She's one of the most dangerous women you'll ever meet; she's the wife to the Russian!" Charlie exclaimed.

Blondyke was so shocked to hear this. "What?! That can't be; she told me that her husband died of syphilis!" Blondyke cried. "I'm sure she did! She also told the Bluecoats that her husband was in a lot of debt and needed protection. Son...it's time for you to learn a little something called trust. Never trust anyone and their word, unless you are sure that they mean good business. That means, you gotta make sure that they're telling the truth." Charlie said gravely. Blondyke once again felt like an idiot, but Charlie touched his hand to comfort him. "Look...she's a tricky one for any man, all right? Tell you what...maybe when the time is right, you can get even with her. And another thing; don't ever trust a word what a broad will tell you unless you know that they mean what they say." Charlie said.

Blondyke sighed as he shook his head. "Well, how do I know if they mean what they say? That's not going to help me!" Blondyke snapped. "Ok, here's how you can tell if they mean business. If they're flirty or crying...then that means they're lying. They do that sort of thing to lure you into a trap! But if they act all tough or if they're annoyed...then that means they've got something on their mind. You just gotta show them who's boss, know what I mean?" Charlie explained. "Yeah, I guess so. But...what about this Officer Warren Fry? What about him?" Blondyke wondered.

Charlie sighed as he let go of Blondyke. "He's actually a very loyal man...for the right price. When I told him about you back at Shoreline Town, he knew that there was bound to be trouble. But when I talked to him about the Corleones and their business down there, he was more than willing to cooperate with us. The thing of it is this: You want help from the cops, you gotta make sure that it's in his best interest to help you out. Do you understand?" Charlie explained. Blondyke nodded his head. "Yeah...I guess so. I just wish I could've known that before I nearly lost my fucking life!" Blondyke said. "Hey...there's always tomorrow, kid. Come on; have a drink. It's a happy time now!" Charlie said cheerfully. Blondyke smiled before toasting a beer with him and drank to his good health.

***Wow! So after all that, Blondyke gains new allies and enemies. Wondering what happens next? Stay tuned to find out! Oh, and I made some changes to my previous chapters so that things make more sense! Just a quick FYI! Thanks and enjoy the rest of the show!* ;)**


	9. Chapter 9

***Chapter 9 is up! In this shocking and violent chapter, Blondyke does another job for the Corleones and even gets to meet up with some old friends again. But before things get all happy and heartwarming, things turn really ugly when the Blackcoats strike again! Warning: Contains some _very_ brutal violence and harsh language viewer discretion is advised!***

The next day, Blondyke woke up to the sound of his telephone ringing. "Uh, hello?" Blondyke yawned. "Wake up, kid! Get over here to the Compound; now! It's very important...that's all I can tell you!" Al Neri said firmly. "Ok, I'll be there!" Blondyke said now a little more alert. Blondyke got up, showered, and put on his best suit. After dressing up, he walked out of his apartment in Little Chicago, and drove his sedan towards the Corleone Compound. As he arrived, he was a bit surprised to find more Corleone soldiers surrounding the place. "Uh oh...something tells me this ain't good!" Blondyke muttered as he parked by a tree.

As he walked towards the compound, the soldiers looked at him. "Better go inside, kid. I think Al Neri has a really important job for ya!" one of them said. Blondyke nodded his head before walking inside of the building and approaching Al Neri's office. As he sat down, he noticed Al Neri seemed a lot more troubled than usual. "What's the matter, Al? You seem a little more out of it than usual!" Blondyke said. Al Neri looked at him with great discomfort in his eyes before sitting down. "Blondyke...I really need your help on this one! It's the Don...I think he's in great danger!" Al Neri said gravely. "What? What do you mean; he's at the hospital! How could he be in danger?!" Blondyke exclaimed. "That's what I said...until I found out that the guards at the hospital are not our guys! I don't trust them at all, kid! They've got Browncoat written all over them. I overheard a conversation between the Blackcoat Associate and the Browncoat Enforcer the other night at the warehouse. I think they're planning on assassinating the Don...and I have a feeling they might pull it off tonight unless we stop them!" Al Neri explained.

Blondyke felt more determined than ever to protect the Don's life. "Just say the word and I'll do whatever it takes to protect his life! What do I need to do?" Blondyke stated boldly. "I need you to go over to the hospital and be on your guard; that means you gotta pay attention to every little detail! I want to know what these men are thinking, who they're really working for, and what they're planning on doing. Anything, anything at all that sound suspicious...you call me! We are not going to let these thugs harm the Don again. Do you understand me?" Al Neri instructed. "I won't let you down! I'll even bring some friends with me." Blondyke said. "Good! You better get going, kid. If my hunch is right, they may pull of some crazy stunt tonight when there are no more visitors. Make me and the Don proud, Blondyke!" Al Neri said gravely.

Blondyke bowed his head before leaving the compound. As Blondyke left, he was approached by Billy, Nicky, and Charlie. "Where to, boss?" Nicky asked. "The hospital! We're on guard duty...the Don's life is depending on us! Al Neri says the guards at the hospital aren't our guys and we need to know what it is they're planning!" Blondyke replied. "I knew it! That fucking Browncoat Freddy Carnegie is behind all this. Any idea how we'll stop them, kid?" Charlie asked. "I'm not sure yet...but I'll think of something. Until then, be on your best guard and listen to everything. We can't let the Don's life slip out of our fingers!" Blondyke said as he drove them towards Little Chicago.

As they arrived at Little Chicago, they noticed that traffic was a bit heavier than usual. "What's with all the traffic?" Billy asked. "I don't know...but we're getting nowhere if we don't-" Blondyke began. Suddenly, a police car approached them and a cop stepped out. "Uh oh! Kid, don't do anything stupid!" Charlie warned. "I know, I know! I'll keep my cool." Blondyke hissed. The cop approached them and tapped on the window, to which Blondyke lowered it. "What's the problem officer?" Blondyke asked innocently. "You'll have to go the other way, kid. It's really bad; there was a bomb attack from the Blackcoats. It's for your own safety!" the cop replied. "Again? That's the fifth time this week!" Billy said out loud.

Blondyke caught a small glance of a building on fire; the bomb had caused major destruction to one of the finer hotels in Little Chicago. "We're trying to make our way to the hospital to visit an old friend. You wouldn't know the way, would you?" Blondyke asked. "Yeah, it's right this way. Say...you must be the kid Don Corleone is always talking about. He really looks up to you! How about I escort you fellas there? You'll be safe with me!" the cop said. Blondyke could sense this cop was sincere and trusted him enough. "All right; lead the way!" Blondyke replied before rolling his window back up.

The cop approached his car and put on his sirens before leading Blondyke away to another road that led towards the hospital. When they arrived at the hospital, Blondyke and the others stepped out to try and meet with the cop. "Hey...thanks for the help, stranger. I appreciate it." Blondyke said in a friendly tone. "Don't mention it. The name's Warren Stewart by the way. You ever get into trouble, you come to me all right? Behave yourselves now. I gotta go!" the officer said as he shook Blondyke's hand. As he left, Blondyke and the others looked at each other with suspicion. "He seemed really nice." Nicky said. "Yeah...almost a little too nice if you ask me!" Billy said cautiously. "Well he did mention the Don, so he seems trustworthy enough!" Charlie suggested.

Blondyke nodded his head before he walked up the steps to the hospital's entrance. But before he could enter, a guard stopped him. "Hey! Stop right there, pal. Arms up!" the guard said firmly. Blondyke and the others did as they were told, and they were searched before their weapons were taken away. "Sorry...it's security purposes; can't risk it. Ok, go on!" the guard said sternly before opening up the doors. Blondyke and his friends soon sat down at the waiting room, where a couple other people sat there. "Nice place they got here; it's a lot cleaner than I thought it would be." Nicky said out loud. "They have to; it's the law!" Billy said.

A nurse approached them with a questioning look on her face. "What are you guys doing here?" she asked with anger in her voice. "Relax, lady! We're here to check up on Don Corleone...you know which room he's in?" Blondyke replied. "He's in room 41 on the third floor. I'll let you know when you can visit him." the nurse replied. As she walked away, Blondyke remembered something and stopped her. "Hey, wait! You know of a man named Frankie? Where's he at?!" Blondyke called out. "The same floor; room 39." the nurse snapped.

Blondyke was a bit surprised by her attitude. "What's her problem?" Blondyke muttered as he sat back down. "It's nothing personal kid...it's just that the Blackcoats have been notorious about hospital assassinations!" Charlie whispered. "Fucking cowards! Who'd do such a thing like that?" Blondyke said out loud. "Obviously the Blackcoats...though the Browncoats might be next in line." Nicky said jokingly. "That's nothing to joke about, kid!" Billy snapped. "All right, enough! We gotta job to do, so stay focused!" Blondyke said sternly.

For the most part of the day, Blondyke and his men sat in the waiting room. They kept their eye out on any suspicious activity, but there seemed to be no sign of such things. Occasionally, Blondyke and the others would grab a snack or something. Finally after what seemed like hours, Blondyke was given a pleasant surprise. He finished what appeared to be his fifth candy bar, when he caught sight of a familiar woman talking to a nurse. He gasped as he recognized her; it was Catherine, Frankie's sister. She was wearing a red dress that tightly hugged her body, and her hair was neatly brushed and seemed to shine.

Blondyke couldn't help but feel a little attracted to her, and his friends seemed to notice this. "Hey, kid! You looking at that dame over there? Why don't you go talk to her?" Billy snickered. "What? No! I can't...we've got business to attend to!" Blondyke snapped as he started blushing. "We've been sitting here for hours, kid! Go on...talk to her; we'll cover you!" Charlie suggested. Blondyke sighed heavily before he nodded his head. "Go get her, tiger!" Billy teased. "Fuck you!" Blondyke snapped as he walked away. "Lay off him, will ya?" Nicky said as he nudged him. "Oh, come on! You gotta admit...that lady is one smoking babe!" Billy laughed. "Yeah, that's true. But it looks like she's all his now!" Nicky said as he chuckled. "Behave yourselves, boys!" Charlie warned.

Blondyke smoothed out his hair and cleared his throat before he finally approached Catherine. "Ahem! Uh, hi there. Remember me?" Blondyke said nervously. Catherine turned around and smiled as she recognized him. "I sure do...you're the one who saved my life. I'll never forget that! How have you been lately?" Catherine said sweetly. "Ok, I guess. How's Frankie doing?" Blondyke replied. "He's ok; I'm just here to give him these flowers. Did you want to say hi to him with me?" Catherine offered. Blondyke was about to say yes, but realized he still had business to attend to. "Uh...I hate to say no, but I got business with the Don. Sorry! Could you at least say hello to Frankie for me?" Blondyke said trying not to blush.

Catherine giggled at his nervousness before sighing. "I guess so...Frankie will be a little disappointed for not being able to see you, but I guess he'll understand. It's just business, right?" Catherine said. "Uh, yeah. Just business!" Blondyke said glumly. As Catherine walked away, Blondyke couldn't help but stare at her beautiful body. "Hey, uh...Catherine?" Blondyke asked. "Yes?" she asked as she turned around. "I was, uh...thinking about something. Maybe you and I, could...uh, well you know?" Blondyke stuttered. "No...I can't. Sorry!" Catherine replied. "Oh." Blondyke said plainly. "But...I think we will anyway!" Catherine giggled before walking away.

Blondyke sighed as he walked back to his friends. "Got yourself a date, I see?" Billy laughed. "Yup...you jealous much?" Blondyke replied trying to sound confident. "Uh...no. Well, maybe a little bit!" Billy admitted. Blondyke chuckled to himself before a nurse approached them. "Don Corleone will see you now. Follow me!" the nurse instructed. Blondyke and his friends followed her up the stairs slowly, unaware that they were being watched by menacing eyes.

Blondyke and his friends finally approached the Don's room, where he was seen laying in bed resting. "There he is! My God, he looks awful!" Blondyke muttered. "Hey, watch yourself!" Charlie hissed as he slapped his shoulder. Michael Corleone breathed softly before he opened up his eyes to see Blondyke and the others standing in front of him. "Blondyke? Is that you? Come here...I want to talk to you!" Michael rasped. Blondyke approached him slowly before kneeling before him. "How are you feeling, Godfather?" Blondyke asked with the utmost respect. "I've never been anymore alive now that you're here! Come here; I want to get a better look at you!" Michael said weakly.

Blondyke scooted over a little closer, when Michael suddenly reached his hands up to his face and looked at him. "My God, you've grown up so fast. You're not a child anymore! I hear you're already an Associate...that's good. Really good! Have you hired new soldiers yet?" Michael asked. "Yes, Godfather. I have many new allies now; the Redcoats and the Bluecoats. I even have an officer named Warren Stewart on our side." Blondyke replied. "Excellent! You're really making progress, kid. I'm so proud of you. If only you were my son!" Michael said quietly. Blondyke tried not to cry, but he smiled it off as he laughed silently. "But I am, Godfather! You've raised me as your own and taught me so many things. I'd do anything for you, you know that!" Blondyke said passionately.

Michael smiled weakly before he let go of him. "I hear Frankie has been talking about you. Why don't you go visit him? I'm sure he'd be happy to see you again." Michael suggested. "Yes, Godfather." Blondyke said as he stood back up. As he walked away, Charlie wanted to follow him. But Michael stopped him by calling his name. "Charlie? Let the kid meet up with his friends; he needs a few minutes. Besides, there's something I've been meaning to talk to you about anyway!" Michael said. "Yes, Godfather?" Charlie replied as he took off his hat.

Meanwhile, Blondyke approached room 39 and saw Frankie and Catherine talking to each other, when he surprised them. "Oh! You decided to come after all?" Catherine asked. "Yes, ma'am. Hey...there's the man himself! How are you doing, Frankie?" Blondyke asked as he approached him. "Couldn't be better now that you're here!" Frankie laughed. Blondyke laughed too and smiled at Catherine, who smiled back at him. "So...a little birdie told me you're an Associate now? How's that possible? I thought only Sicilians could be made men!" Frankie said. "Well, the Don said that traditions will have to change thanks to the way things are now. Besides; he'll need all the help he can get. And I was thinking that maybe once you're all better, you could join me with my little group of made men?" Blondyke said.

Frankie smiled as he sat up to get a better look at him. "I'd like that, yeah." Frankie said. "All right! Hey, maybe I'll make you my consigliere when I'm the Don, eh?" Blondyke chuckled. "That'd be the day...but yeah, that sounds cool!" Frankie laughed. But while they all had a good time meeting up with each other again, terrible things began to unravel back downstairs. It all started when one of the guards walked up to a telephone to talk to someone...a very evil someone.

He picked up the phone and used his hand to cover up so that nobody could hear him. "Is it time?" the guard asked in a husky voice. "It's now or never! Take him out now while there's nobody around; and make it snappy! After you're done, then get the fuck outta there before the cops show up! I already am in enough shit as it is, but if you fuck this one up...it's your head!" a deep voice snarled. The guard hung the phone up before approaching about 3 other guards. "You ready to do business now?" a guard growled. "Better late than never! Ok, follow me. And don't do nothing until I give you the signal!" the leading guard replied.

They began to approach the stairs, when a nurse stopped them. "Sorry boys! But it's almost closing time; shouldn't you be outside?" the nurse said. "Get the fuck outta my way, bitch!" the leading guard snarled as he shoved her away. "OH! What is wrong with you?!" she cried. The guards stomped up the stairs, reaching for .38 Special Snub-Nosed Pistols from their jackets. "Which room was it again, boss?" a guard asked. "Fuck! I forgot...let's just check every room just to be safe." the leader grumbled. The guards seperated into two groups, searching every room. One of them bumped into a janitor and dropped his gun, startling the janitor. "Oh! I'm terribly sorry about that sir!" the janitor exclaimed. "Get the fuck out of my way, you clumsy asshole!" the guard snarled as he shoved the janitor to the floor! "You lunatic!" the janitor cried.

Another guard kicked down a door and pointed his gun at some unsuspecting people visiting their sick grandfather, making them cry out in horror. "What are you doing?!" a woman exclaimed. "Point that thing away! Are you nuts?!" a man cried. The guard cursed as he left the room and began searching the others. Blondyke could hear the commotion, as could Frankie and Catherine. "What's going on?! What's all that noise?" Catherine wondered. "Oh, fuck! The Don! I gotta get back with the others; Catherine, you need to get outta here before you get hurt!" Blondyke cried. "Wait, why?" Catherine asked.

Suddenly, an armed guard opened up the door and pointed his gun at them. "AUGH! Frankie, help me!" Catherine screamed. "Motherfucker! You'd kill an innocent man in a hosptial?!" Blondyke growled as he stood in front of Frankie and Catherine. "It's you!" the guard snarled. Blondyke acted quickly; he grabbed a potted plant and threw it at the guard's face. He screamed as he fell back and dropped his gun, and Blondyke took advantage of the situation by running towards the gun and grabbing it. But as he grabbed it, the guard grabbed him and began furiously punching him. Blondyke and the guard engaged in a short but fierce fight. Punching and grabbing each other, they fought with savage ferocity before Blondyke finally ended it by shooting the guard in the stomach. "AUGH! You lowsy little-" the guard snarled.

Blondyke didn't let him finish; he grabbed his head and slammed him to the floor before shooting him in the back of the neck, killing him instantly. Blondyke panted furiously before he approached Catherine. "Come on, I gotta get you outta here!" Blondyke said. "Go! I trust him; he'll take care of you, sis!" Frankie said. Catherine nodded her head before running off with Blondyke. But as they ran off, Catherine accidentily bumped into someone and dropped her purse. "Oh! I'm so sorry; excuse me!" Catherine gasped. "No, it's my fault. Here's your purse!" the man said as he handed it to her.

But as he did that, Blondyke got a better look at who this man was. It was Vincent Corleone, Michael's son! "Vincent? What are you doing here?" Blondyke demanded. "What? Hey, it's you! What are _you_ doing here?!" Vincent snapped. "I was sent here by Al Neri to check on the Don." Blondyke replied. "Well a good job you did, buddy. Because now we've got fucking Browncoats under disguise coming here to kill him!" Vincent snarled. "Not if I have anything to say about it!" Blondyke objected. Vincent would have argued with him, but he couldn't argue with _that_. "Ok then. Why don't you make yourself useful and help me move my pop outta here before more of those Browncoats appear? Come on!" Vincent said as he took off.

Blondyke and Catherine followed him to where the Don was, and Charlie and the others soon helped them to move Michael out of the room. "Careful, now! Don't lose your grip; we gotta get him outta here!" Vincent strained as he moved the table where Michael was laying in. "I have an idea; I saw that there's an ambulence downstairs in the basement garage. If we could move him down there and escort him to another hospital-" Catherine suggested. "Then the Don's home safe!" Blondyke finished. "Good idea; why don't you two go get that ambulence while we move my pop? But hurry; we ain't got much time!" Vincent said as he kept struggling to move the table.

Blondyke and Catherine ran off to go down to the basement. But as they rushed down the stairs, Blondyke grabbed Catherine and held her back as he caught sight of more Browncoats storming inside of the hosptial. "Oh God! They're everywhere, Blondyke. What do we do?!" Catherine whispered. "I got an idea; you stay here while I take them out. Now don't go anywhere...I'll be right back, I promise!" Blondyke said as he left her. "Ok...be careful!" Catherine said meekly.

Blondyke snuck into a darkened hallway, and checked to see how much ammo he had left. "Fuck! Only five shots left...better use them wisely!" Blondyke muttered. He snuck around a corner and took a peek from behind to see how many men he was dealing with; there were about five Browncoats. "Ok...better remember what Aldo taught me!" Blondyke whispered. He took a deep breath before he finally popped out and shot at a Browncoat; he shot him in the head, killing him instantly. "Shit! We got company, boys! Open fire!" a Browncoat snarled as he drew out a shotgun.

Blondyke barely dodged the fussilade of bullets coming his way, but he waited for them to run out of ammo before attacking again. He jumped out from his corner and fired his pistol again, this time striking a Browncoat in the chest and making him drop his shotgun, which misfired and killed another Browncoat. "Little bastard! Think you're smart, eh?" a Browncoat sneered as he took cover behind a corner. He fired his pistol at Blondyke's direction, but Blondyke wisely stayed hidden to avoid being shot at. Finally, when the Browncoat ran out of ammo, Blondyke struck fast by shooting him in the face. The Browncoat screamed as he brains splattered against the wall and fell down dead.

Blondyke had one shot left, and there were two Browncoats still remaining. "Oh, now we're gonna kick your ass!" a Browncoat sneered as he opened fire. Blondyke quickly looked around to see if he could use his environment as an advantage. He saw a fire extinguisher and smirked as he got an idea. He waited for the Browncoats to run out of ammo and Blondyke jumped out and fired at the extinguisher, which exploded and killed the two Browncoats. "Not so tough now, are you?" Blondyke smirked as he tossed aside the useless gun.

As he ran down the hallway and approached the garage, he sighed in relief to see that there were no more Browncoats. As he turned on the lights and opened up the garage doors, he was surprised when Catherine appeared. "Whoa! Catherine, what the hell are you doing here?! I thought I told you to stay put!" Blondyke exclaimed. "I'm sorry. But I was worried about you!" Catherine apologized. "Ah, never mind. Come on; let's go find the others!" Blondyke said as he shook his head. They ran back up the stairs and found them moving Michael across the hall to reach the basement. "Took you long enough; you got the ambulence ready?" Vincent snorted. "Not yet; but I took care of all the Browncoats for ya!" Blondyke replied. "Fair enough! Anybody drive?" Vincent asked.

Charlie offered to drive as they helped the Don down into the basement, and before they knew it, Michael was safely escorted away into another hospital down at Midtown. "Thank Christ! Come on, let's bust on outta here before we run into more trouble!" Blondyke said as he took off. But just as he, Catherine, and Vincent got out of the hosptial...they were immediately surrounded by tough and intimidating looking police officers. "Don't you fucking move! Not one fucking muscle!" an officer in black snarled as he grabbed hold of Catherine. "Augh! Help me!" Catherine cried. "Hey! Get your fucking hands off her, you son of a bitch!" Blondyke shouted before he was grabbed and restrained by two more officers.

Vincent was the wildest one to try and fight back, but it was no use. Suddenly, the leader of this group of police stepped out of the car and glared at them as he finished smoking a cigarette. "Well, well, well! Look at this...I thought I locked all you fucking guineas up in the slammer." he sneered in a heavy Russian accent. As he approached them, Blondyke and Vincent glared right back. "Who the fuck do you think you are? Do you have any idea who it is you're dealing with here?!" Blondyke shouted. "Yeah...when my pop hears of this, you're a dead man!" Vincent added. "Does this face look like it cares? No, it doesn't. So I advise you to shut your mouth...otherwise you're gonna find it harder to talk through broken teeth!" the officer growled as he got in Vincent's face.

Vincent growled in anger, but the officer appeared to laugh at him. "So they just let anyone run around nowadays, huh? I bet your mommy and daddy are real proud of you, punk!" the officer sneered. "Fuck you asshole! Nobody disrepsects the Corleones and gets away with it!" Blondyke shouted as he broke free of the other officer's grip. The leading officer turned around and glared at him before smiling evilly. "Oh, is that so? And just who do you think you are to tell me what to do?" he challenged. "The name's Blondyke, and you better let my friends here go before I have to slap that stupid grin off your face!" Blondyke threatened.

The officer just laughed at him as he shook his head. "You must have a death wish, boy. Well luckily for you, I have a certain way with smart ass little shits like yourself!" the officer sneered as he got into his face. Blondyke cried out fiercely as he punched him in the jaw, but was shocked that the officer didn't even flinch. "Not bad...for a little boy. Gentlemen? Hold this little punk up straight...I'm gonna show him how a real man throws a real punch!" the officer commanded as he wiped blood off his lips. Two other officers grabbed hold of Blondyke before the leading officer punched Blondyke in the face. The force of the punch was so hard, that Blondyke lost balance and nearly fainted. "That...is how you throw a punch, boy. Don't forget that! Cuff him up and take him away; same goes for these two guineas!" the officer demanded.

But before anything else could be done, a black sedan sped over to their direction and out popped Al Neri. "Enough! You see this? I represent these people, and as their lawyer I have every right to say this: If you're comfortable with showing up in court tomorrow morning to show cause, you better let them go!" Al Neri cried as he showed off a piece of paper. The leading officer just laughed at him as he approached him. "Funny...I don't remember guineas having lawyers. You have a lot of nerve to show up and tell me how to do my business!" the officer growled. "Who do you think you are?" Al Neri growled back.

Suddenly, another police car approached them and Officer Warren Stewart came out with an angry look on his face. "Brutus Blonsky! I thought I made myself damn clear that you and your fucking gestapo wannabes were not welcome here on _my_ territory!" Stewart cried angrily. The officer turned around and scowled as he glared at his rival. "Warren Stewart! What makes you think you can tell me how to run my business?" Blonsky snarled. "Did I stutter? This is my turf and these are my people...you better get that through your thick head before I place you and your thugs under arrest for assault and violating your probation!" Stewart challenged.

Brutus Blonsky cursed in Russian before he finally gave up and ordered his men to let Blondyke and the others go. "You're lucky this time, old man! The next time we meet, it won't be as pleasant as this visit. We'll be back...you can be sure of that!" Blonsky snarled before he got into his car and drove off with his group. "Fucking lowsy punks got no respect for the law! Hey, kid? You all right?" Stewart said as he helped Blondyke up. "Gah...I guess so; damn, that dude's got quite a punch!" Blondyke groaned. "Jesus Christ! Looks like you got yourself a keeper, kid. Better put some ice on that shiner!" Stewart chuckled as he clapped his shoulder. "Who was that guy?" Blondyke wondered.

Stewart sighed deeply before shaking his head. "He's a fucking criminal, that's who he is! He's the Blackcoat's most feared Enforcer; Brutus Blonsky. Blackhand himself hired him and made him a cop so he could spread his terror on the streets. But one day, he's gonna go too far and get his! Until then, you best stay away from him. Come on, let's get you outta here and cleaned up!" Stewart said as he led Blondyke to the Corleone's sedan. "Thank you, officer Stewart! The Corleones truly appreciate your help!" Al Neri said as he shook his hand. "No problem! Anything for the Don. You get yourself into trouble again, and just give me a shout! Till then, be good...but not too good!" Stewart chuckled.

As Blondyke got inside the sedan, Catherine ran to his direction to speak with him. "Hey, Blondyke? Thanks...for what you did back there. I'm not usually the damsel in distress type girl, but that was really brave what you did back there. I hope you get better soon!" Catherine said sweetly. "Thanks, Catherine. You take it easy, ok? I'll see you around!" Blondyke said before he was driven away. "Be safe!" she whispered before Stewart took her away and drove her home safely.

***Whoa! Looks like Blondyke has some new and unwanted competition now, huh? What will happen next time Blondyke comes across with this Brutus Blonsky? And will the Don be all right? All these questions and more will be answered soon!***


	10. Chapter 10

***Chapter 10 is here! In this chapter, Blondyke is given an urgent message of distress and goes on a very dangerous rescue mission to save a certain family member. Later on; Blondyke is given a very shocking piece of news. Warning: This chapter contains some violence, harsh language, and a character's death; viewer discretion is advised!***

Blondyke went home to his safehouse in Little Chicago and cleaned himself up after the rough tussle with Brutus Blonsky. "That fucking bastard! I can't believe he gave me this freaking shiner; I hope I can hide this until it heals." Blondyke muttered as he looked in the mirror. But just as he was about to lay down for a nap, his phone rang. Grumbling under his breath, Blondyke answered it. "What is it?" Blondyke snapped. "Watch your tone, mister. It's very urgent; get your ass over to the Compound now! That's all I can tell ya!" Al Neri said gravely.

Blondyke hung the phone up and grabbed a jacket before putting on some shades to hide his black eye. As he left his house and drove his sedan towards the Corleone Compound, he was wondering what could possibly be so important that they had to ask him to come over. "First they hate me, now they can't get enough of me. What the fuck is going on?" Blondyke muttered as he drove furiously through the streets. Blondyke finally arrived at the Corleone Compound and parallel parked by the wall before running into the house.

But as he walked in, he bumped into Henry Columbo. "Whoa, watch it! Hey, it's the man himself. How you doin'?" Henry said. "Fine, Henry. Just fine!" Blondyke growled. "Why are you wearing those shades? It's dark outside!" Henry said as he took off Blondyke's glasses. "No!" Blondyke shouted. "Whoa! Look at your eye; damn, Brutus gave you a hell of a shiner, didn't he?" Henry said teasingly. "Yeah, I know. No need to rub it in!" Blondyke snarled. "Hey, at least you're still standing alive. The last guy who got punched in the face from Brutus was in a coma for 3 days before he got brain damage. Guess it's a good thing for having a hard head, huh?" Henry joked.

Before Blondyke could snap back, Billy came over to him. "Hey, kid? Al Neri wants you to...holy shit! Brutus got you good, didn't he?" Billy said. "You know what? Brutus can go fuck himself!" Blondke snarled. "Hey, hey...take it easy man!" Henry objected. "All right enough. Come on, kid. Al Neri needs to talk with you about something; something very important!" Billy said sternly. Blondyke followed Billy into Al Neri's office, who looked very distraught for some reason. "There you are. I'm so glad I can count on you for this!" Al Neri said as if he was out of breath. "Ok, what the hell is going on here? Why'd you bring me all the way over here around the crack ass of dawn?!" Blondyke snapped now losing patience.

Al Neri sighed before he grabbed something out of his pocket. "You remember what happened to Nathan, right?" Al Neri began. "Yeah, why?" Blondyke retorted. "Well...one of our greatest allies is going to be next unless the Blackcoats receive their ransom of $50,000." Al Neri continued. "What? But why?!" Blondyke exclaimed. "Well, ever since you killed the Blackcoat Associate, the Blackcoats have been getting real pissy lately. So now they've turned against the Greencoats again, but this time they've resorted to kidnapping the Greencoat's consigliere, Linwood O'Brien." Al Neri explained.

Blondyke was a little surprised to hear all of this, but was a little confused. "So, is that bad?" Blondyke asked. "Is that bad?! Kid, if they kill O'Brien, it could mean the end of our alliance with the Greencoats! The Greencoats are one of the only families that are able to equally match in power against the Blackcoats. If they kill their consigliere, the Blackcoats might blame that on us. It's bad enough we've got heat from the other families, but the Greencoats could help the Blackcoats create our own destruction. You have to save him at all costs! Can I count on you to do that for me?" Al Neri said seriously.

Blondyke nodded his head grimly before he stood up. "Ok, tell me the details! What needs to be done? Where are they?" Blondyke asked. "Last I heard, Linwood O'Brien is being held hostage in a warehouse around Midtown. The Greencoats don't know where he is, but we don't want them to know...yet. But what's really important is that he stays alive! But be careful; the Blackcoats are becoming more and more relentless! You'll need to rely on your quick wits and brains if you're to get this job done. You understand?" Al Neri instructed. "I understand, Al. I won't let you down!" Blondyke vowed.

Needless to say, Blondyke left the compound with his friends to go save Linwood O'Brien. But just as Blondyke left, Al Neri called on some more soldiers to help him in secret. "I want you to go after him and lend him a hand; he'll need all the help he can get!" Al Neri instructed them. "I don't know, boss. Kid seems like he can handle himself to me! I mean, did you see what he did at that warehouse with the Redcoats?" a Corleone soldier said. "I know damn well what he did, but this is different! We were all lucky that time, but the Greencoats aren't going to be anymore friendly to us than the Blackcoats! We've been having some difficulties with them lately, but if we can assure them that the Corleones are on their side...we might still have a chance to turn things around for the better! Now get going; don't let that kid outta your sights!" Al Neri snapped.

Blondyke and his friends arrived in Midtown, and they were lucky to have found the warehouse in time. Blondyke parked by an alley, and snuck through the darkness with his friends. "What's the plan, boss?" Nicky asked. "I don't know." Blondyke admitted. "What?! What do you mean, you don't know?!" Billy hissed. "I don't know, all right?! I'll think of something! All I know is that we can't let these assholes kill that Greencoat guy!" Blondyke snapped. "Shh! Somebody's coming this way; get down!" Charlie whispered. As they took cover behind some crates, some Blackcoats walked by them smoking heavily. "We gotta be more careful than that; they're heavily armed!" Charlie warned. "Hey...what's that?" Billy asked as he pointed.

They looked to see a truck by the warehouse being unloaded with dangerous looking weapons. But while they were being unloaded, the Greencoat consigliere was tied up with two armed guards by each side. But the most shocking thing of all was the two men talking to each other. One of them was a Blackcoat, but the other was the notorious Russian himself. "I take it that this...parting gift will appease your Don, no?" the Russian mused in his heavy accent. "It should do! A hell of a lot better than whatever the Greencoats got. Speaking of which, think you know what to do with this little turd?" the Blackcoat sneered.

Linwood O'Brien was shoved towards their direction. "How should I deal with this man? Quick and painless...or slow and agonizing?" the Russian joked. "You decide, but make sure that the Corelones are blamed for his death!" the Blackcoat snapped. Suddenly, a sedan approached them and two nervous looking Russian thugs approached the Russian. After one of them whispered something in his ear, the Russian cursed in his own language. "No! The Don of the Corleones is still alive?! But how; wasn't he shot just 5 times in the chest?" the Russian exclaimed. "What? I thought he was killed in the hospital!" the Blackcoat cried. "It doesn't matter...what matters now, is that we've given you these new weapons. But you better be using them properly, or I won't hesitate to take them back by force!" the Russian growled as he began walking away.

The Blackcoat got angry and tried to stop him, but the Russian bodyguards stopped him instead. "And how do you propose we do that, huh? And what about the deal we made?! You can't just leave us here with this...thing!" the Blackcoat snapped as he pointed to O'Brien. "Use your imagination, fool! And tell your Don that he better uphold his end of the bargain or the alliance is off!" the Russian retorted before he got inside of his sedan and was driven away. "Gah! Fuck it; take him away! We'll use him for target practice and then blame the Corleones for his death!" the Blackcoat shouted angrily.

Blondyke pounded his fist to the ground in frustration. "Great! Now what do we do?" Blondyke hissed. "We'll have to think of something and fast!" Charlie said. "Hey! Where did Nicky go?!" Billy wondered suddenly. Blondyke and the others looked around nervously, and gasped as they saw Nicky staggering towards the entrance. "Son of a bitch! I'm gonna murder that mother-" Blondyke growled. "Wait a second! Look at what he's doing!" Charlie pointed out. Nicky was actually pretending to be drunk, as he staggered around like a fool and held a whiskey bottle in his hands. "Heeyyy, there boys! Happy New Years!" Nicky slurred. "What the fuck?! What the hell do you think you're doing here, you crazy drunk? Get outta here!" a Blackcoat guard snapped.

Nicky staggered towards him a little closer, making the guards nervous. "Come on, man! You're drunk; get outta here before you end up hurting yourself!" another guard warned as he aimed an M16 at him. "Happy New Years!" Nicky slurred yet again. "Come on, man. Go home! I don't wanna have to-" the first guard began. He didn't even get to finish his sentence when Nicky smashed the bottle in his face and grabbed the M16 out of his hands before butting it in the face of the other guard and knocked him out cold. "Works everytime!" Nicky snickered as he motioned for his friends to come out.

Blondyke and the others approached him and praised him for his act. "Nice one, Nicky! Come on; we better get moving!" Blondyke said as he took the M16 from his hands. "Where'd you learn to that?" Billy asked as he took the other M16. "Where else do you think? Prison of course!" Nicky replied with a laugh as he took out a concealed pair of Uzis. He handed one of the Uzis to Charlie and soon followed Blondyke into the warehouse. As they snuck through the place, they were all shocked to find such vast amounts of illegally smuggled weapons in the place. "Fucking A, man! Look at all those guns; that looks like enough to start a freaking war!" Blondyke muttered. "Exactly! A mob war; one they intend to win!" Charlie added grimly.

They finally approached the spot where Linwood O'Brien was being held at; a shooting range. "Those heartless motherfuckers; I can't believe they'd do that to a living human being!" Blondyke growled. "Welcome to the harsh realities of mob warfare, kid. But we're gonna make them wish they was never born! Whenever you're ready, kid!" Billy said. Blondyke nodded his head and counted down with his fingers, before he and his friends finally breached the place and shot every living thing in sight. "Son of a-AAAAAUUUGHHH!" a Blackcoat screamed as he shot down by a storm of bullets. "We're under attack!" another Blackcoat shouted before he was shot down.

Blondyke and his friends shot every living Blackcoat they could with their weapons, but Linwood was taken away by the apparent leader of this Blackcoat group. "Don't let them take the Greencoat alive!" the Blackcoat snarled as he fired a magnum revolver at Blondyke's direction. "Let's go! Don't let that thug kill him!" Blondyke shouted as he took cover and fired at another small group of Blackcoats. They all fought their way through the warehouse, blowing away any Blackcoat in their path. Finally, after what seemed like 20 minutes of hell and chaos, Blondyke and his friends cornered the Blackcoat.

The Blackcoat held Linwood O'Brien in a sleeper hold and aimed his revolver at his temple. "Go ahead; take another step and I'll blow his brains out!" the Blackcoat challenged. "Let him go or I'll fill you up with so much lead, you'll be using your dick as a pencil to sign your own death warrant!" Blondyke snarled as he took aim with his M16. "Better do as he says; boss got aim like a fucking war veteran!" Billy added. "Fuck you, and fuck your Don! You'll all burn in Hell before I-" the Blackcoat began.

He never got a chance to finish, because Blondyke shot at his legs and made him drop Linwood O'Brien. Blondyke and his friends then emptied their clips into the Blackcoat's body, which was torn apart like a bag of meat before he finally fell out of a window and plumetted down into the ocean's depths. Blondyke tossed his empty gun aside and helped O'Brien back on his feet. "You ok, buddy?" Blondyke asked. "I am now! Thank you; come on, let's get out of here!" O'Brien said out of breath. "Ok, who knows the quickest way to Little Chicago?" Blondyke announced. "No, I mean back at _my_ compound! The Greencoats are worried sick; take me there and I'll tell the Don how you saved my life. I promise, nobody will shoot at you!" O'Brien said.

Blondyke looked at the others with caution, but they nodded their heads in agreement. "All right, I trust you. What's the quickest way to your place?" Blondyke said as he led him out of the warehouse. "I'll show you!" O'Brien said as they approached a sedan. While they drove, Linwood O'Brien gave Blondyke and his friends the explicit detail of the weapons the Blackcoats have been smuggling with the Russians. "The Browncoats were merely a customer as well as the Blackcoats; it's the Russian Mafia that has been getting these dangerous weapons and tools of destruction into our turf. When the Don finds out about this, he'll be furious! But then again, if we had possession of these weapons...the Blackcoats will have a whole new reason to fear us!" O'Brien explained.

Blondyke nodded his head as he drove through Midtown. "So, this Russian...he's been the puppet master of the Blackcoats and Browncoats this whole time?" Blondyke wondered. "Oh, no! He's just another puppet himself, but he's a very dangerous one if I may add. Greencoats won't use weapons unless they absolutely must; but the Russians are nothing more than a bunch of trigger happy drunks who will do anything to get their way. Unfortunately, so are these damn Blackcoats. That Russian must be desposed of if we are to maintain peace with our familes. Plus, it will really weaken the Blackcoats if they don't have anyone to turn to for guns!" O'Brien continued.

Finally, Blondyke arrived at the Greencoat Compound. It was an enormous mansion with a huge fountain and a small park, a very clean and pristine place to live in. "Hey! Who the hell are those punks?!" a Greencoat snarled. "Wait a minute, don't shoot! That's our consigliere, Linwood O'Brien!" another exclaimed. "What?! O'Brien is alive? Hey, guys! He's back; O'Brien's alive!" a third announced. As soon as Blondyke parked in the driveway, many Greencoats swarmed around them greet their consigliere. "I don't believe it! He's alive? But how is this possible?!" one of the Greencoats wondered. "You can thank this wonderful young man and his friends; they saved me from those brutal barbarians." O'Brien said as he was helped out.

Blondyke was about to leave, when O'Brien stopped him. "Where are you going, young man? My Don will want to speak with you about this." O'Brien said. "I'd love to, but I gotta get going back to my own compound." Blondyke said politely. "You'd be a fool to refuse the thanks from my father?" O'Brien said. Blondyke was really surprised to hear this. "Wait...your Don is your father?!" Blondyke exclaimed. "Yes, he is. And he'd be pretty disappointed not to see the face of his son's savior if they were to leave." O'Brien replied. Blondyke knew he couldn't refuse this offer. "Ok, let's go meet him then!" Blondyke said.

As Blondyke was led inside of the palace-like mansion, Blondyke overheard several Greencoats talking about him. "Hey, is that him? The kid who whacked the Blackcoat Associate?" one of them said. "It is him! It's also the guy who almost whacked the Bluecoat Capo in Shoreline Town!" another added. "You're making yourself quite a reputation around here, you know that?" O'Brien said. "I can see that. But is that really a good thing?" Blondyke muttered. Finally, Blondyke found himself inside of the office of the Greencoat Don. The Don himself sat in a huge comfy chair with an overjoyed expression on his face.

The Don of the Greencoats was named Leory Peterson, or Money Man Pete. He was about 67 years old, had grey hair, blue eyes, and a grey mustache. His accent was heavy Italian and he was quite hefty and strong for his age. "So...you're the one who saved my son? I am forever in your debts my friend; I thought I'd never be able to see my son alive ever again. How can I ever repay you? You want your own hotel, it's yours. You want women, I'll buy you the finest women money can get. If you want fortune, I'll give you your own bank. Just name it, and it's yours!" Peterson said as he furiously shook Blondyke's hand. Blondyke liked the sound of those, but he also knew that this was probably his only chance to help the Corleones.

So he did the right thing and told him what he wanted...for his own family. "I am flattered by your offers, sir. But what I want is what's best for my family. The Corleones say that they were once great allies to you, but now that these Blackcoats have infested our city, you've been having some...disagreements with them. I speak for the Corleones when I say this: I want your friendship and cooperation in hopes of getting rid of these Blackcoats." Blondyke said boldly. Blondyke's friends were impressed by what he said, but they were surprised by what Peterson's answer was. "My friend...there is nothing more important to me than family. I would be so happy to become allies with the Corleones again. But there is one flaw to your request: Your Don paid great insult to me once when he visited one of my casinos in hopes of buying it out." Peterson explained.

Blondyke would've lost his temper, but he knew better than to let his anger out of control in _this_ place. "Uh, that must've been a long time ago. Things change; people change! Am I right?" Blondyke said trying to remain calm. "Oh, absolutely! The Corleones have changed!" Nicky said in agreement. "I know that they have changed, son. And as much as it hurts me to be the bearer of bad news, I have to inform you on some important news." Peterson said gravely as he stood up. Blondyke was starting to feel really uneasy all of a sudden; he could tell this had something to do with the Don. "What do you mean?" Blondyke stuttered.

Peterson sighed as he motioned his guards to leave the room. "I'm terribly sorry for your loss...but your Don is dead." Peterson said sadly. Blondyke looked like somebody stabbed him in the heart as he heard those words. "What?! How? Why?!" Blondyke exclaimed. "He was taking a family trip to the Vatican...when an assassin killed his wife by accident. Don Corleone fell into a state of deep despair and depression, and then later died in his own home heartbroken. I'm sorry, son!" Peterson explained. Blondyke was so shaken by what he heard, that he almost fainted. "No! That can't be...I just saw him the other day!" Blondyke whispered. "I feel your pain, my friend. And I am sorry for your loss...but I'm afraid the Corleones are no more." Peterson said gravely as he sat back down on his chair.

Blondyke wanted to cry, but he dared himself not to. "Tell you what; for your troubles, I'll give you a very nice hotel here in Midtown. As a gift of appreciation and gratitude...hey, kid? I'm sure that your Don would be very proud of you to see how far you've made it into this business. You should consider yourself lucky that you have people who care about you." Peterson said kindly. Blondyke sniffled a little before shaking his head. "Yes; I know he would be. Thank you, sir." Blondyke said as he bowed his head. "Patience, son. When the time is right...you will take your revenge against these Blackcoats! Until then, you should lay low and stay out of trouble. Relax a little; come visit one of my casinos. Have some fun!" Peterson suggested. "Ok, I can do that." Blondyke said wearily.

Soon enough, he was led out of the office and was driven downtown. Blondyke was escorted to a very nice hotel; _The Elegante_. "I'd sure like to be in your shoes, kid! This is one of the nicest hotels we've got here in Midtown." a Greencoat said. "Yeah, sure." Blondyke mumbled. "I hear this one has a really nice casino down in the basement. Though I can't seem to remember what the password to get in is." the Greencoat continued as they got out. "Yeah, whatever." Blondyke grumbled. "I even hear there are some nice ladies that live next door!" the Greencoat went on. "Ok, I get it!" Blondyke snapped.

A few people stared at his outburst, and Blondyke realized his mistake. "What's your problem?" the Greencoat demanded. "I'm sorry...I just need some time alone, ok?" Blondyke said as he rushed up the stairs. "What happened? I thought he'd be happy!" the Greencoat wondered. "Idiot! Didn't you hear? Don Corleone just died; that kid was raised right under his wing, too! I'd be devestated if I lost somebody I cared about." another Greencoat snapped. "Aw, damn. That's gotta be rough!" the first Greencoat muttered. As Blondyke made his way into his room, he slammed the door shut and locked himself into his room. He laid in bed crying over the loss of Michael Corleone until he fell asleep for the rest of the night.

***Wow! Talk about a surprise, huh? Poor Blondyke. Will he ever get over this? Or will something else happen to grab his attention...for better or for worse? Stay tuned to find out!***


	11. Chapter 11

***Chapter 11 is up! In this action packed chapter, Blondyke tries to enjoy himself with the fancy lifestyle of the Greencoats. But when Brutus Blonsky gives Blondyke and his friends an unpleasant surprise visit, Blondyke's rage begins to take him down a path that forever changes the course of his history...as well as the other Families. Warning: Contains some graphic violence, harsh language, and sexual content; viewer discretion is advised!***

Blondyke woke up the next day feeling tired as hell. "Ugh...I don't know if I should get out of bed today!" Blondyke groaned. As he got out of bed and slowly trudged his way to the bathroom, he wondered if Al Neri had known about the Don's sudden death. "I don't think he'd hide that from me; he'd tell me if he knew." Blondyke muttered as he showered up. After a shower and putting on a clean set of clothes, Blondyke sat down at his dinner table and had breakfast. "Oh, man. Who am I kidding? I'm never gonna be the Don of anything; might as well become a fucking Greencoat for the rest of my life! But, on the plus side...at least I can live a much better life. I mean, now that I think about it...this place is much better than that shithole I used to live in at Little Chicago. I think I might like living here!" Blondyke said out loud.

After eating, Blondyke left his room to go downstairs. But some loud swanky music from next door caught his attention, and he decided to check it out. As he opened up the room, he was a bit surprised to see two women in very skimpy panties dancing to the music. One of them was a blonde with short hair, blue eyes, size C breasts, and wore yellow panties. The other was a raven hair with size D breasts, brown eyes, and wore black panties. "Oh, look at what we have here. Come here, you! I gotta special little surprise for ya!" the blonde said in a sexy voice. Blondyke grinned like a little kid on Christmas as he approached her. "Ooh, you're awfully cute. What's your name?" the blonde purred as she approached him. "Blondyke...and you, little lady, are like a little flower. Daisy, isn't it?" Blondyke said trying to sound confident. "Aw, you're so cute when you're shy. Actually, the name's Stacy Smith. And this is my friend, Lisa Taylor. You must be the new guy everyone's talking about!" the lady said.

Blondyke looked a little surprised by the mentioning of her last name. "Stacy Smith? So you must be sisters with a girl named Amy Smith?" Blondyke said. "Amy? Oh yeah, that's right. I didn't know my sis was still working over at Shoreline Town. How's she doing?" Stacy asked. "She nearly got me killed! She lied to me and it nearly cost me my life!" Blondyke said angrily. "Temper, sweetheart. I'm sure there was some kind of misunderstanding. But enough talk...you wanna play?" Stacy said as she grinded her hips against him. Blondyke scowled as he wrenched himself away. "You know what? I'm not in the mood, sorry!" Blondyke said as he walked away.

Stacy pouted as he left. "Hmph! What a jerk; I can't believe anyone would look up to that guy!" Stacy muttered. "I don't know, he looks really cute. Even when he's angry!" Lisa said with a flirtatious giggle. "Yeah, well...I'd be careful around him. He doesn't seem too friendly to me!" Stacy said. "Would you relax? I heard the poor guy lost his family from those awful Black Nazis and that the Don of the Corleones raised him. But when he died, the poor guy must've been devastated. Maybe, we can cheer him up later?" Lisa suggested. "Well, I'm sure he wouldn't mind that after cooling off. Besides; I'm really looking foward to the party later tonight!" Stacy said more happily.

As Blondyke went downstairs to the lobby, he was surprised to see Charlie and the others weren't here. "Huh? Where are the guys?" Blondyke wondered. Suddenly, a Greencoat approached him. "Hey, tough guy? You're Blondyke, right? A couple of guys said that they had to go out for the day. My best guess it's for the party O'Brien is throwing tonight. You should go; it'll be a lot of fun. There's a casino, there will be food and drink, and there's plenty of good looking ladies to get to know!" the Greencoat said. Blondyke wanted to say that he wasn't interested, but thought twice when he realized that his friends would be going. "Ok...I'll stop by for a drink or two!" Blondyke said at last. "All right...oh, and you know that weird creepy guy that hangs out at the church around here?" the Greencoat said.

Blondyke was really confused when he said that. "Uh, no I don't. Why?" Blondyke wondered. "He's been asking about you. You should go visit him at the St. Valentine's Church sometime. I know I'm gonna have to go after this party is done! Whoo!" the Greencoat chuckled. Blondyke smirked as he walked away, but then grew serious as he decided to pay this stranger a visit to the church. It didn't take him long to find it, because the church was huge. He walked into the church and looked around to see if there was any signs of this strange person, but found no such luck. Finally, Blondyke decided to take a visit to the cemetary, when he caught sight of a man in a grey suit and grey fedora leaning over a tombstone. It was the Trojan!

Blondyke gasped as he recognized him and ran over to talk to him, but the Trojan turned around and faced as if he already knew he was coming. "I'm glad you got my message kid. How are you feeling?" the Trojan asked in a husky voice. "I've been better. You?" Blondyke said. "To be honest with you, I'm really sad that the Don's gone. But on the plus side, his son Vincent is running things now. Though, uh...he's not really that experienced as his father was. He and the Family could really use some help. That, and Al Neri has taken this pretty hard on himself for learning of the Don's death at the last possible minute. But then again, nobody was expecting this to happen." the Trojan explained.

Blondyke nodded his head grimly as he sighed. "So, where is he? Al Neri?" Blondyke asked. "He's at the compound; poor son of a bitch locked himself away in his room for days. He was really close to the Don; like a brother almost. Helped save his ass more times than I can count. Everyone else is doing ok, though Vincent is very determined to take out the Blackcoats." the Trojan continued. "That makes two of us!" Blondyke muttered. "Listen, I know you might be busy trying to...uh, you know, unwind a little bit from all this stress. But whenever you're ready, I have an important job for you. No need to rush, so take your time." the Trojan said. "Ok, thanks." Blondyke said.

As he began to walk away, the Trojan stopped him. "Oh, wait! I almost forgot...before the Don died, he told me to give this to you!" the Trojan said as he handed Blondyke something. It was a piece of paper, and as Blondyke took it and read it, he nearly fainted at what it said. "Oh my God! This means I'm-" Blondyke gasped. "Congratulations, kid. Being a Soldier is a big responsibility! That means you gotta be twice as alert and know who your real friends and enemies are, though. But on the plus side, you'll get to have your own hit squad. But that also means you gotta know if your own crew has what it takes to be on your team. Try to get to know what they're good at before you hire them, ok? It'll really help you out later on! Take it easy, all right? I gotta go!" the Trojan said.

Blondyke nodded his head before he took off. He ran all the way back to the hotel to go find a change of clothes for this party later on tonight; he couldn't wait to tell his friends. Much later that night, Blondyke put on his best suit and tie before walking down the stairs. "Hey, there he is! So you decided to come after all, eh?" a Greencoat announced. "I wouldn't miss this party for the world!" Blondyke replied happily. "That's good! Come on; the party's downstairs in the basement. You're gonna love it, kid. Let me tell ya!" the Greencoat said. "I can't wait. Say, what's your name?" Blondyke asked. "Jim Corbin is the name. Say, you ever played in a casino before?" the Greencoat said. "I can't say that I have, no." Blondyke replied. "Well, let me show you how to do it...the right way!" Jim said.

As they went to the basement, a bouncer stopped them. "Sorry, guys. It's closed for, uh...cleaning?" he said. "Don't give us any of that, mac. Redwood! Now let us in, I gotta teach this kid a thing or two about the art of gambling!" Jim snapped. "You're members? Why didn't you say so?! Go right in, and have fun!" the bouncer said as he let them pass. Blondyke was astounded by the size of this casino; it was so huge and glamorous, almost like a casino you'd find in Vegas. "Whoa...this is nice!" Blondyke marveled. "I know, right? It took us years to build this, but it was worth it! Come here, let's take a hike. I'll show you around!" Jim said as he gave Blondyke a tour.

To keep a long story short, Blondyke was shown the art of gambling and the slot machine. Whenever they weren't playing poker or betting with chips, Blondyke and Corbin ate their fill of hearty food and drank plenty of beer. As Blondyke played with some other Greencoats and random partygoers, Charlie and Blondyke's other friends found him. "There he is! Hey, congratulations soldier boy!" Nicky cried happily as he gave Blondyke a bear hug. "Nicky! How the hell are ya, pal?" Blondyke cried happily. "I'm doing great! You look like a million bucks!" Nicky replied. "So you're a Soldier now, eh? I knew you'd make it, kid! You and I gotta go recruiting sometime, eh?" Billy said after hugging him. "You look like a new man, Blondyke." Charlie said happily. "I feel like a new man now. Hey, have you met my new friend? Jim Corbin, meet my gang!" Blondyke said.

As Blondyke introduced Jim to his friends, Stacy Smith and Lisa Taylor approached their direction wearing some tight dresses. "Well, hello lady! Come to join the fun, have we?" Jim said with a raunchy chuckle. "Beat it, slimeball! I wanna talk to the handsome blonde stud over here!" Stacy said as she lightly pushed him away. "Ooh-hoo! You hear that, boys? Looks like Mr. Castonova has got some business to take care of? Why don't we leave him be and go grab a drink or something?" Jim said as he laughed. "Go get him, tiger!" Billy chuckled as he left with the others.

Blondyke rolled his eyes before he found himself embraced by the two lovely women. "So, what's it like? Being a Soldier for the Corleones?" Stacy asked. "Uh, not that different actually. Why are you here?" Blondyke wondered as he blushed. "What, we just wanted to say hi? You afraid we got cooties or something?" Lisa teased. "No, it's just that...I wasn't expecting to see you here, that's all!" Blondyke retorted as he tried to break away from their hug. "Well, why don't we skip the chit chat and go dancing?" Stacy giggled. "Uh, I'm not a dancer." Blondyke said nervously. "Don't worry; I suck at dancing too! I've got too right feet!" Lisa laughed as she finally let go. "Really? Well, that's funny...because I've got two left feet!" Blondyke joked as he finally started to feel more confident.

But while Blondyke had a good time with his lady friends, a very unpleasant group of people began to make their approach towards the basement. They were a bunch of police officers in black uniforms, but they were being led by none other than the notorious Brutus Blonsky; the Blackcoat's most feared Enforcer. "Huh? Oh, um...sorry officers. We're closed for, uh...cleaning?" the bouncer nervously chuckled. "Out of the way, pipsqueak!" Blonsky snarled as he grabbed him by the collar and slammed him against the wall. "Ow! What the hell, man?!" the bouncer cried in pain. "Shut him up before we bust in here; we can't risk no runaway witnesses!" Blonsky growled.

The other officers grabbed out their night sticks and beat the poor man to death before they stuffed his dead body in a closet. "On three, ok? One...two...three!" Blonsky said before he kicked down the door. People gasped as Blonsky and his thug officers stomped inside of the casino, and everything soon turned dead silence with dread and terror as the notorious Blackcoat Enforcer observed everything and everyone. "Oh, shit! It's him; Brutus Blonsky!" a random person muttered in fear. "Uh, excuse me! But who the hell are you? What business do you have trying to intrude on our little party?" a Greencoat demanded. "Shut the fuck up!" a Blackcoat officer snarled. "Excuse me?" the Greencoat demanded.

The officer whipped out his night stick and smashed it against the Greencoat's face, making him cry out in agony. "I said shut the fuck up! Don't move or utter a word unless we say so!" the officer shouted angrily. "Hey! What the hell is your problem, man? What are you beating him up for? What did we do wrong?! We're just having a little party, that's all!" Jim Corbin exclaimed. "What part of shut up do you not understand?" another officer growled as he got in his face. "Hey, let's all calm down! Here...you wanna drink?" a nervous man said as he tried to give Blonsky a bottle of beer.

Blonsky smirked evilly as he snatched the beer and drank it in deeply before smashing it to the ground. "Thank you, young man. I really needed that...especially after what I'm about to do to you all." Blonsky sneered. "I ain't gonna ask you again, man! Why are you doing this? What laws have we broken?!" Jim Corbin shouted. "Laws? There's no law saying you can't have a party...but there's also no law saying that I can't break you and the rest of your little _untermensch_ friends!" Blonsky snarled. "You better watch yourself!" a Greencoat demanded. "No...I've been going too easy on you fools. But now that things are changing, I'm gonna have to lay down the hammer on you. Boys? Tear this place to pieces...and then line these naughty little bastards up against the wall!" Blonsky said with an evil smile.

Suddenly, the officers went ballistic as they overflipped tables and smashed slot machines with their night sticks. People clamored about as the place was smashed to pieces, but the officers wouldn't let them leave. The bar was torn to pieces and every glass bottle was shattered, and the tables full of food were overturned and the fancy furniture was smashed. Blonsky laughed in evil pleasure as he watched his men destroy the place. "Well, well, well! You all think that you can live like a bunch of fucking celebrities, eh? Well guess what?! This fucking party is over and it's time for you to wake up to reality; adult children like yourselves must be taught a lesson! Line them up agains the wall, gentlemen! It's time for them to learn the hard way about defying Blackhand's rule!" Blonsky demanded.

Though Blondyke, Jim Corbin, and a few others managed to escape from the chaos and take cover behind some wrecked furniture, they all witnessed one of the most evil and terrifying things that a human could ever see. Men and women were lined up against the wall, and were searched by the officers. "Please! You can't do this to us; We've done nothing wrong!" a man sobbed. "I don't wanna die; I've kids!" a woman wept. "Not my problem! Now shut up and hold still; don't make me hurt you more!" an officer snarled as he searched them. "Listen here, asshole! I don't give a damn who you think you are! This is America, and you can't do this to us without cause!" an older gentleman shouted angrily.

Blonsky roared with evil laughter. "Just cause? Here's my cause for all this: I hate you...and your lifestyle! So what better way to clean up this city than by starting where it all spawns?" Blonsky sneered. Finally, after everyone was done being searched, the officers took a step back from them about 10 feet. Blonsky smiled evilly as he lit up a cigarette, nodding his head. The officers nodded their own heads before drawing out M16 assault rifles and double barrel shotguns. Blondyke gasped in horror, as did the other survivors. "Oh my God! No...not here!" a woman whispered. "Kid...look away!" Charlie hissed. Blondyke was too shocked to even hear him, and then...it happened.

The officers opened fire on the poor innocent people, blasting away with every bullet they had from their assault rifles. No matter how loud the innocent people screamed and begged for mercy, they recieved nothing but more bullets. Blonsky smiled evilly as he watched them suffer, and the officers kept on pouring out hot lead on the poor people. Finally, the officers ran out of bullets and the poor people laid on the ground dead. But Blonsky wasn't done with them just yet. He pointed towards their dead bodies, and the officers with shotguns approached the dead bodies before blasting at them with their shotguns.

After that, the officers walked away from the dead bodies and left as if nothing had ever happened. Gallons of blood oozed all over the place, and the horrid smell of death permiated the air. After a grim moment of silence, a woman, Stacy Smith, burst into uncontrollable tears. Blondyke had never felt such rage and fury in his entire life up until now. "Those heartless assholes! **HOW DARE THEY!**" Blondyke roared as he overflipped a couch. "Those fucking murderous nazi thugs! They're gonna pay; pay with their lives for this! That's the final fucking straw!" Jim Corbin screamed. "You're right...something's gotta be done about this. We're not going to let them get away with this; not ever again!" Charlie said grimly. "Fuck that, let's just kill them now and be done with it!" a Greencoat snapped. "Wait a second...how did they even know we were here? Somebody must've ratted us out!" Nicky said suddenly.

The room fell silent again; Nicky was right about something. "You know something, kid? You're right...somebody in this exact room snitched us out! What I wanna know is who did this and why they did it!" Jim Corbin said gravely. "It's gonna be a dark dismal day for whoever did this; nobody gets away with betraying the Greencoats! Nobody!" another Greencoat agreed. "What do you think, kid? You have an idea who it was?" Jim Corbin asked. Suddenly, Blondyke had an idea who it was, but it hit him harder than a hammer. "I think I know who. Ok, listen up! We gotta get these people out of this hotel; it ain't safe. I want you to find some guns and ammo, and then meet me over at the Corleone Compound. Justice is gonna be done; tonight!" Blondyke announced.

Needless to say, Blondyke and the rest (except for Lisa Taylor and Stacy Smith) armed with guns and ammo before they rushed over to the Corleone Compound. An enraged Blondyke ran into the house, alerting some of the Corleones with his sudden appearence. "Whoa, kid! Slow down! What's going on?" a Corleone cried. "Out of my way!" Blondyke snarled as he shoved him aside. Blondyke finally kicked down Al Neri's door and startled him awake before slamming him against the wall and glared him in the eye. "What the fuck were you thinking?!" Blondyke seethed with rage. "What on God's green earth are you doing?!" Al Neri cried. "I knew you hated me, asshole! But I didn't think you'd stoop to such a low level! Do you have any idea what it is you've just done?! Not to just me, but to everyone?! The Greencoats, the Corleones, and innocent men and women?! How cold and heartless can you get!?" Blondyke shouted as he punched Al Neri in the face.

Al Neri cried out as he was hit, but Blondyke forced him back up and continued to glare him in the eye. "Kid, listen to me! I wouldn't dare try to hurt you, you know me better than that! I promise; whatever happened, I promise you that I had nothing to do with it!" Al Neri cried. "Then tell that to all those innocent people who were lined up against the wall and shot down like dogs!" Blondyke roared. "Kid, knock it off!" a harsh voice shouted. Blondyke turned around to see Vincent Corleone facing him with a stern look on his face and his arms folded across his chest. "Put him down, tough guy. He's been in his room for day, so there's no way he could know what the hell is going on!" Vincent said sternly.

Blondyke let him go, but continue to glare at him. "Hey, I heard what happened...but I also know who's really responsible for this crime. Come here, let's talk!" Vincent said as he walked away. Blondyke followed him into his office, fuming at all that was going on. Finally, they approached his office and Vincent had Blondyke sit down. "Need a drink, kid?" Vincent asked as he poured a glass of whiskey. "No...thank you, I'm fine!" Blondyke said trying not to be disrespectful towards the new Don. "Suit yourself. Say...you remember that Redcoat you did business with at that warehouse when you blew up that drug front?" Vincent said casually. "Yeah, why?" Blondyke asked still a little snappy. "I hate to break it to ya, kid...but he's the one! He's dirty as a rat; sold you out to those gestapo freaks so he could get an extra buck!" Vincent said as he sipped some whiskey.

Blondyke was shocked to hear this. "Eddie Chiaro sold me out? As in, he hired those goons to try and kill me?!" Blondyke exclaimed. "Yup! Seems damn proud of himself, too. The cocky asshole is gonna be wishing he was dead when he finds out you're still alive, though. If I were you, I'd be scheming of a way to get back at him. Know what I'm saying?" Vincent said with a slight laugh. Blondyke grew grim as he nodded his head. "What would you do?" Blondyke asked. "Me? I'd go for a little old fashioned style of execution. I'd take him out to a nice dinner, maybe go see a movie or something, and then take him out somewhere nice and quiet. Then BANG! BANG! I'd shoot his fucking brains out and make an example of him; but that's just me!" Vincent said as he took another sip of whiskey.

Blondyke smirked as he stood back up. "Know where's at?" Blondyke asked. "Ah, who knows? Probably getting wasted while having a $30,000 bath...and wondering what the hell's the difference between a rat and a mouse; know what I'm saying?" Vincent said after finishing up his whiskey. "Where would I go to get a bath like that?" Blondyke pressed. "Sheesh, I don't know. There's plenty of bath houses around here; though I do know there's one really nice place in Inferno's Kitchen. What's it called? Oh, yeah..._Steamy Joes_! It's got everything; baths, saunas, massages, women; you name it!" Vincent said. "Well, you think our friend would be in the mood for seafood after his bath?" Blondyke suggested. "Nah...guys like him prefer steak and potatoes; pretty filling meal, you know?" Vincent said as he put his feet on the desk while lighting a cigarette. "Thank you, Godfather. Your words of wisdom will defintely help me out on this next mission!" Blondyke said with a bowed head.

Vincent laughed at him as he said that. "Mission? Sounds like business if you ask me...I'm just saying that I'd make it personal if I did all that, you know?" Vincent chuckled. Blondyke smirked as he came up with a smart comeback. "Well, then I guess I'll have to make this personal business." Blondyke said. "Now you're talking! I'm glad I ain't your enemy; I'd shit my pants if I crossed you!" Vincent chuckled. "Oh, believe me. I'm gonna make him wish he never even met me by the time I'm through with him!" Blondyke vowed. "Glad that somebody speaks my language...for once!" Vincent said as he sat back up. "And what about this chief? This...Brutus Blonsky fella?" Blondyke added. "Well, I'm sure he'd be a fool to refuse an offer for a decent meal. But again, that's just me!" Vincent said as he stood back up. "What's the best steakhouse you can think up of?" Blondyke asked yet again. "Go to the place they call _Moo-Ma's_! Best steak in town; hands down!" Vincent said.

Blondyke nodded his head before shaking Vincent's hand. "I won't be long, Godfather." Blondyke said. "No, no! Take your time; you wanna savour this moment, kid. Enjoy your meal...because you gonna need that energy to run the hell outta there before anybody catches you, know what I'm saying?" Vincent said. "Well, I'm glad I'm not your enemy then!" Blondyke said. Vincent laughed before he led Blondyke out of his office. Blondyke now had a perfect idea how to get back at those who betrayed him; history was going to be made for the soon to be greatest gangster of all time!

***Sounds like Blondyke is ready to get back at those evil bad guys, huh? Stay tuned to see what happens next, coming up soon!***


	12. Chapter 12

***Chapter 12 is up! In this vengeance filled chapter, Blondyke begins to unleash his fury against his enemies. But Blondyke's actions don't go unnoticed, and soon Blondyke finds out the hard way about family ties. Warning: Contains gruesome violence and harsh language; viewer discretion is advised!***

Blondyke met up with his friends Charlie, Nicky, Billy, and Jim Corbin at his apartment in Midtown. He had specific plans for taking out Eddie Chiaro and Brutus Blonsky. "Boys...what I'm about to tell you must never leave this room. It's serious shit!" Blondyke began as they all sat down at his dinner table. "Ok, boss. What's the plan?" Billy asked. "We're gonna take Eddie and Brutus out to dinner." Blondyke said. At first, the others looked extremely confused. "What?! Why in the hell would you want to take them out for dinner? After all they just did to you; to us?!" Jim exclaimed. "We're taking them out to put them in ease; pretend as if we know nothing had ever happened. Act casual...and when they least expect it, I'll blow their fucking brains out and show them that we don't tolerate traitors!" Blondyke continued.

Blondyke's friends began to nod their heads in understanding, but they still seemed really confused. "Ok...but still, how do you plan on doing that? The minute they figure out your little plan, you're dead." Jim said more carefully. "That's why I'm gonna require the help of you Greencoats. You're smart people, ain't you? You could plant a gun somewhere for me to pick up before we sit down and chat and chow!" Blondyke replied with a smirk. Jim Corbin looked like he had no idea what he was talking about, but Nicky stood up to speak. "I used to plant bombs for the Redcoats; I could probably plant a gun somewhere for you. It shouldn't be that hard!" Nicky announced. "Ok, you take care of that!" Blondyke said. "Well, where are you gonna meet with these guys and eat?" Jim pressed. "A place called _Moo-Ma's_; best steakhouse there is!" Blondyke replied.

Jim Corbin seemed really uneasy about this for some reason. "Jeez, kid. That's right in the heart of Redcoat territory; you're dead once you pull the trigger." Jim said uneasily. "Well, that's why the Greencoats are going to give me some backup. I'll need an escort with some guys who can drive fast and shoot faster!" Blondyke said. "Oh, all right. I'll see what I can do...but I'm warning you right now, that the Redcoats don't take traitors so easily." Jim said as he got up and left. "Charlie, I want you to call Eddie Chiaro and Brutus Blonsky. Tell them that the Corleones are sending someone out to give them...a token of appreciation for all their hard work." Blondyke instructed. "What if they recognize me from the party?" Charlie wondered. "Please! Did you see all that chaos? We were lucky to have escaped in time before they shot them down, so odds are that Brutus will think we were never there!" Blondyke retorted.

Billy seemed upset for some reason. "What about me, boss? I wanna help too!" Billy complained. "You have the most important part, Billy! You're to keep an eye out on things while I...keep our targets occupied. The minute I pull the trigger and run for it, I'm gonna need somebody to help me get to the Greencoat escort in one piece." Blondyke said as he clapped his shoulder. "Now that's a job I can handle. You can count on me, boss!" Billy said. "Good; I'm glad I can count on you guys for this. Now let's get moving, we don't have much time." Blondyke said as he got up.

After Blondyke put one one of his best suits, he walked down a the stairs and approached his sedan. While being driven towards the steakhouse, Nicky told him about the gun and where he hid it. "The gun's a magnum revolver; a .357 Smith and Wesson to be exact. It's small, but powerful. And it's loud too, so it should scare away some bystanders. It's been taped so it's untracable, so when you're done shooting you just gotta toss it aside and then get out of there." Nicky explained. "Ok, but where is it?" Blondyke demanded. "It's in the bathroom; I taped it underneath of the toilet. It's one of those old fashioned toilets, with the chain thingy...and that box. That's where I taped it; it'll be there. Now...when you shoot, you gotta make sure every shot counts. Aim for the head, back away, drop the gun, and then walk away swiftly. Don't run; walk! Got it? You can do this!" Nicky continued.

After about 4 minutes, Blondyke and his pals arrived at the steakhouse. "Here we are, boss. Want me to pull over here?" Charlie announced. "No, just drop me off here. Any idea where Corbin is at with that Greencoat escort?" Blondyke replied. "He said he'd be here soon! Don't worry, he'll keep his word. If not...then you got me to protect you, right?" Billy said. "Atta boy! Come on, let's go." Blondyke said. As he was let out of his car and Billy walked with him into the steakhouse, Charlie and Nicky drove off to go search for an alternative ways of escape; just to be safe. "What's the matter, you don't trust the word of this Jim Corbin guy?" Nicky asked. "He seemed really uneasy when boss explained his little plan. I'm not so sure if he's going to keep his word. If he did, then the Greencoat escort would have been here by now. Don't you agree?" Charlie said.

In the steakhouse, Blondyke instructed Billy to keep an eye on things from a distant table that was close to the doors. "Just pretend that you're a casual customer here for a nice dinner, all right? But you're my eyes and ears, ok? When it's time, you gotta bust me outta here safe and sound in time to reach that Greencoat escort!" Blondyke whispered. "You got it boss. Just take it easy until the time comes, all right? Good luck!" Billy replied. Blondyke soon sat at his own reserved table, and soon Eddie Chiaro and Brutus Blonsky arrived for their surprise dinner.

Eddie Chiaro laughed heartily as he shook Blondyke's hand. "Hey, there he is! Mr. Soldier himself, how the hell are ya? It's good to see you!" Eddie cried happily. "Good to see you again too, Eddie." Blondyke said trying to sound casual. "So, you been behaving yourself lately?" Blonsky asked as he sat down. "Have you?" Blondyke said snappishly. Eddie laughed at his comment, though Blonsky seemed to growl in irritation. "So what have you been up to, eh? I haven't seen you in days; you been living the life with them Greencoats? Fancy hotels and casinos they got there, right? Meet any good looking girls lately?" Eddie said as he poured some wine. "Yeah...you could say that." Blondyke said as he glanced over at Blonsky.

While they ate a nice hearty meal of steak, potatoes, and collared greens; Blondyke engaged in random and casual conversations with both men. Eddie seemed really friendly, though Blonsky was starting to get very suspicious with Blondyke due to his nervousness. "You act like you've never seen a cop before, boy. What's on your mind?" Blonsky asked at last. Blondyke finished chewing up some steak before he swallowed and answered half-truthfully. "A lot of things; starting with how you think it's ok to go around killing people." Blondyke said.

Blonsky laughed at him before he finally calmed down and shook his head. "And you don't? Look, son...we're not that different from each other. I have business to attend to as do you, and you should know that there's nothing personal between us. It's just business!" Blonsky said. Blondyke frowned at him as he sipped some wine. "Sure; punching me in the face is good business!" Blondyke said scornfully. Blonsky's smile faded as he said that. "All right, I admit...there was a fine line that I crossed with that little incident at the hospital. To be quite honest with you, I didn't know you were a Corleone. Those damn Blackcoats have been causing a lot of confusion and chaos around here lately. Look, all I want is to ensure that every street in this city is in peace and in control. That's it; nothing more and nothing less!" Blonsky said.

Blondyke nodded his head before he checked his watch; it was getting really late. It was now or never. "I gotta go take a piss. Is that all right?" Blondyke announced. "Eh, you gotta go...you gotta go!" Eddie said with his mouthful. Blondyke stood up to relieve himself, when suddenly Blonsky grabbed him and began giving him a pat down. "What the fuck are you doing?!" Blondyke shouted. This grabbed everyone's attention, including Billy's, who was far away eating some ribs. "Hey, lay off him will ya? He's just gotta take a leak; he's clean!" Eddie said seriously. "Sorry, kid. Force of habit; just don't take too long!" Blonsky said as he finally let go.

Blondyke jerked himself away before stomping to the restroom. "Fucking cock grabber!" Blondyke muttered angrily. "Sorry; I can't help it. It's a force of habit, really!" Blonsky said out loud. "Eh, you never can be too careful nowadays." Eddie said as he began stuffing his face with more potato. Billy resumed eating, but he did so more slowly and carefully because he knew the time was coming soon. Inside of the bathroom, Blondyke went inside of a stall and looked around the toilet for the gun that Nicky planted earlier. Blondyke finally felt the gun taped in the box chamber, which was close to the lever of the toilet flusher.

Blondyke gently pulled out the gun; it indeed was a beautiful and deadly looking weapon. It was small, yet heavy. Blondyke took a quick look inside of the gun's chamber; 6 rounds was counted. "Three shots each; perfect!" Blondyke muttered as he concealed his weapon in his jacket. After he urinated and washed his hands, Blondyke straightened out his hair before walking out of the restroom. He walked slowly and carefully, doing his best to look casual and not so nervous. He finally approached the table where Eddie and Blonsky were eating at, and sat down slowly before sitting there in silence. "So...seen any good football games recently?" Eddie asked.

Blonsky started going on about how much he loved football, when Blondyke heard the sound of a train approaching. They were actually right above a subway, and the sound of a roaring train would definitely provide excellent cover from the sound of gunshots. Blondyke waited very patiently for the train to approach, until the train finally passed above them and made a deafening sound. Blondyke immediately stood up to face both gentlemen, and then quickly whipped out his revolver before he opened fire.

Blonsky had no time to react, but his right eye was completely blasted out of his skull along with a good portion of his head. Another two shots were fired at his chest, forcing him on the floor on his back. Eddie Chiaro looked absolutely terrified by what had just happened, but Blondyke soon turned to him and fired. Eddie's brains exploded out from his skull, splashing against the walls as he fell back. Blondyke fire the last two shots into his chest, creating two nasty holes that inked out blood that began to puddle around the floor.

Blondyke stood there for a brief second, relishing in the moment of this violent act of murder. It felt good; no, it felt _great_! Blondyke felt very powerful at this moment, more powerful than he ever felt in his entire life. But Blondyke soon returned to reality as he saw a crowd of terrified people staring at him. Blondyke glanced a menacing glare at them, but quickly turned around and dropped the gun before he took off speed walking. Billy immediately got up and they both escaped from the steakhouse before the crowds of people began to panic and fled the steakhouse.

Blondyke and Billy started running through the streets, hoping that there was a sedan ready to pick them up. But as they kept on running and the sounds of sirens were heard in the distance, Blondyke started to get upset. "Where the fuck is Jim Corbin at? Where's my god damn escort?!" Blondyke exclaimed as they entered an alley. "Fucking asshole! He must've chickened out on us, or worse...ratted us out!" Billy said as they kept running. "For his sake, he better not have!" Blondyke snarled. They eventually reached a dead end in the alley, and they panted to catch their breath. "Ok, I think we're safe...for now!" Blondyke gasped. "Safe? We're in the middle of Redcoat territory and we gunned down the Redcoat's best Enforcer and the Blackcoat's best Enforcer; we're anything but safe! We gotta get to a phone and call for help; the Corleones might be our last hope!" Billy wheezed.

Suddenly, two sedans came roaring towards their direction. "Ah, look. Here comes the calvary. We're saved!" Blondyke said as he stood up. "Wait a second...shit! GET DOWN, KID!" Billy shouted as he grabbed Blondyke and slammed them both to the ground. It was a good thing too, because a huge fussilade of automatic assault rifle bullets fired in their direction. "Fucking traitors! Nobody gets away with crossing the Redcoats! Drown them out in their own blood!" a Redcoat snarled as he kept firing his AK-47 in their direction. "Gah! Fuck it, Billy! What do we do now?" Blondyke shouted over the roar of bullets. "I don't know! Just stay down!" Billy cried.

The Redcoats kept on firing their guns, until one of them made them all stop. "Stop! I gotta better idea. Hand me one of those molotovs, will ya?" a Redcoat said. He grabbed a glass bottle filled with gasoline and topped an oily rag before lighting it up with a match. "If we can't shoot them...we'll fry them!" the Redcoat sneered as he chucked the molotov. The molotov hit the wall right above Blondyke and Billy, and it exploded into a huge burst of flames. "Gah! Heads up, kid!" Billy cried as he covered Blondyke with his body to protect him from the raining flames.

The fiery substances rained down over both of them, and miraculously Billy's coat protected them both. "Billy? You're supposed to be dead; you saved my life!" Blondyke gasped. "Hey, I always carry a flame retardant coat with me when I'm in Redcoat turf. Works like a charm!" Billy joked. "Give me another one of those molotovs!" the leading Redcoat snarled. He grabbed another and lit it up, but before he could chuck it...a bullet struck him and he dropped it, causing the molotov to shatter and ignite the other Redcoats into a hellish burst of flames.

The Redcoats screamed and howled as they were on fire, and no matter how hard they tried to put out the fires, it was no use and they eventually fell to the ground dead as they burned to a crisp. Blondyke and Billy jolted up, and to their relief found a Corleone sedan parked not too far away from them. "There they are! Come on, fellas. Let's move it!" Nicky announced. Blondyke and Billy ran as fast as they could before they locked themselves inside of the sedan and were driven away to safety. "Wow...thanks guys! For a second or two, I thought I was a goner!" Blondyke gasped. "Told you we had your backs, boss! But now we know that Jim Corbin ain't!" Billy said with a weak laugh. "Damn right about that one; wait until I get my hands on him!" Blondyke growled.

As they sped out of Inferno's Kitchen and approached the Corleone Compound, Al Neri saw them and came out of his room. "Hey, Al. You're finally out of your room, huh?" Henry Columbo announced. "Not now, not now!" Al Neri snapped as he pushed past him. He walked out of the house to see if Blondyke was ok, and to his relief he was untouched. "Kid? Are you all right?" Al Neri exclaimed. "I'm fine, Al. I'm fine...what about you?" Blondyke snapped wearily. He was surprised when Al Neri embraced him. "I thought you were dead! I heard about what happened in Inferno's Kitchen and I thought for sure you was dead!" Al Neri said with a shaken voice. Blondyke smiled as he broke away from his hug. "Please...that ain't never gonna happen; not with these guys around!" Blondyke said.

Billy, Charlie, and Nicky laughed as they surrounded Blondyke. "Yeah; we're his buddies! We ain't never gonna let him down!" Billy boasted. "Best bros for life, pal!" Nicky agreed. Al Neri sighed before he shook his head. "I wish I never doubted you, kid. I'm sorry!" Al Neri apologized. "Save it...I already forgot our pity disagreements. How about you, though? You feeling all right? I didn't hit you too hard, did I?" Blondyke joked. But before Al Neri could answer, Vincent interrupted them. "Hey, lovebirds! Get your asses in here; I gotta hot one!" he announced.

They all followed the Don inside of the house and into his office. "Ok, I got some good news and some bad news. Good news is, Blondie Klondyke here just nabbed one of the toughest and meanest Enforcers for both the Blackcoats and the Redcoats. Bad news is, Redcoats are pissed off at us and the Blackcoats are even more determined than ever to take us out. They're shooting Corleones and any other family on sight, bombing more of our businesses, and things are getting pretty ugly!" Vincent announced. "So what do we do now? How do we stop this?" Blondyke asked seriously.

Vincent sighed as he sat back down on his chair. "I got more good news...though it's kinda bad for the Greencoats. Turns out, that wimpy pussy Jim Corbin was the one who ratted you out. But, the other good news is this: He also happens to know a thing or two about where the Blackcoats are getting more of their guns and their drugs and shit. And what better place to hide that sort of shit than at a bath house?" Vincent continued. Blondyke gasped as he suddenly realized where that exact bath house was. "_Steamy Joes_!" Blondyke said. "Exactly! So you all are gonna go in there, bust up the place, get that little worm Greencoat to spill the beans of who's supplying the joint, and hopefully we can turn things around for the Corleones." Vincent instructed.

Blondyke and his friends nodded their heads before they agreed to take on this task. "You can count on us, Godfather!" Blondyke said. "Good, good. Now...I suggest you all better leave your big guns behind and grab a towel or two; because they got the place guarded better than Alcatraz ever since you took out Blonsky. Though I do believe a couple of ladies might know a thing or two, so don't hesitate to, uh...negotiate!" Vincent continued. "Do you think that Corbin will be there?" Al Neri asked. "Oh, I know he's gonna be there. He's probably banging up the masseuers two at a time again; the fucking pimp!" Vincent replied with a snort. "That's disgusting!" Blondyke muttered. "Well, then...why not teach him a little lesson on some manners and respect? Make an example of him in front of his lady friends; at least that's what I would do!" Vincent suggested.

Blondyke nodded his head grimly before he and his pals left the Corleone compound to carry out their task. As they drove back to Midtown, Nicky handed everyone a silenced pistol he managed to smuggle out from a Redcoat gun store. "These bad boys pack a mean punch, but ammo's limited. So be careful!" Nicky explained. "You seem to know a lot more about guns than I realized, Nicky!" Blondyke announced. "I learned a lot from the Redcoats back in the day!" Nicky bragged. "Well, you're one of us now. Because I don't think the Redcoats are going to forgive us that well...not until we can convince them otherwise!" Al Neri said carefully. "Let's focus more on finding that dirtbag! I'm really gonna nail his ass for betraying me!" Blondyke snapped. "Easy, tough guy! We gotta get the information from him first before we can kill him!" Charlie warned. Blondyke nodded his head grimly before they were all silent again for the rest of the ride.

***Wow! Quite a lot of action and suspense. I guess Blondyke is getting really tired of being betrayed all the time, huh? And it looks like Jim Corbin is going to see just how Blondyke and his friends deal with traitors soon enough. Well, stay tuned for more action coming your way soon!***


	13. Chapter 13

***Chapter 13 is up! In this violent chapter, Blondyke and his team storm a bath house to get important information from Jim Corbin, a Greencoat who betrayed them. Later, Blondyke gets himself into trouble again...but this time, revolves around something or someone far more intimate and personal than he ever thought possible. Warning: Contains graphic violence, harsh language, and sexual content; viewer discretion is advised!***

Blondyke and his team finally arrived at the bath house _Steamy Joe's_. It was an enormous and prestigeous place; only the super rich could afford to get inside. "Damn; look at this place. That Greencoat could be hiding anywhere in this freaking palace!" Blondyke exclaimed. "How are we going to get inside of that place?" Billy wondered. "I have an idea. You may want to hide those weapons, though. I think my negotiation skills are a little rusty, but I'll see what I can do!" Al Neri offered. As they got out and approached the main gate, a guard stopped them. "Stop there, please. Do you have a VIP certificate?" the guard announced. "I believe that you wouldn't refuse an order from Don Corleone himself, now would you?" Al Neri began in a friendly tone. "What?" the guard demanded. "The Corleones noticed that there have been some...issues of safety around here, so the Don sent us here to give you a hand." Al Neri continued.

The guard looked at them for a moment before he finally nodded his head. "Ok, I heard about the Corleones. You're a respectful bunch, and I like that. But you better keep an eye on things, ok? Go on in and have fun!" the guard said as he let them inside. But as they did that, a man in a blue suit with a red tie and shady sunglasses approached the entrance. The guard immediately recognized him and stopped him from entering. "Hey! Get outta here; you're not allowed in here!" the guard snapped. "But what about them? You let them go inside and they don't even got a VIP certificate!" the man complained. "Get the hell outta here before I have to tase you and call security. Now beat it!" the guard snapped.

The man basically threw a tantrum before he stomped away. Blondyke got a glance at him before they walked inside of the bath house. It was so clean and beautiful, as were the women who worked here and bathed here. The whole bath house seemed to be either made of gold or white marble, and the work ladies were always wrapped in white towels. "Welcome sirs. How can I help you today?" a young woman wrapped asked kindly. "You gotta man named Jim Corbin inside of here? We gotta...uh, do some business with him." Blondyke said politely. "Ok, give me one second. I'll just see if his name is on our schedual." the lady began as she turned around to look at some papers.

But while they waited, a disturbance occured. Blondyke and the others were waiting patiently, when the same man in the blue suit appeared. "Hey, gorgeous! How about a little get together?" he announced in an annoying voice. The woman gasped in both shock and anger as she recoginzed him. "How in the hell did you get past security?!" she demanded. "Come on, babe. I just gotta have a few words with ya...or any other of your girls if they got the time!" the man said in a pervy tone. "Get the hell outta here, you asshole! And if you ever go near me or my girls again, I will tase you until your balls pop off!" the woman shouted as she slapped him in the face.

Just then, the main entrance guard rushed into the room with other guards. "I told you, there he is!" the guard cried as he rushed forward and grabbed him. "Wait! Come on, I'm giving you the chance of a lifetime! You'll make twice more money with me, baby doll!" the blue suited man exclaimed as he was being taken away. "I don't give a damn about the kind of money you make! This is a clean, safe, and family friendly environment! And I will not tolerate your...filth in this establishment!" the woman said angrily as she spat the word filth. "Listen to me, Katie Lombardi! I don't take no for an answer too many times. I'm trying to be nice here and give you a chance to raise more money for this joint!" the man growled. "Get this filthy, disgusting, pervert out of my sight!" the woman said as she turned her back on him.

The man put up quite a fight as he was carried away, and he screamed and cussed up a storm. "Do you have any idea who I am, bitch?! I'm Harvey Greene and I get whatever I want because I got the money to afford it!" the man shouted. "Shut up, asshole!" a guard snarled as he tased him. "OW! Stop that, you bastard!" Harvey whined. As soon as the guards litterally threw him out of the bath house, the doors were slammed shut. Blondyke and the others were a bit wide eyed by what just happened. "What the hell was that all about?" Al Neri wondered out loud with a raised eyebrow. "I don't know...let's find out!" Blondyke said as he walked up to Katie.

Katie was really upset, though she did her best to not look like it when Blondyke approached her. "Hey, miss? Is everything all right? Who the hell was that guy?" Blondyke asked. "Oh, only the biggest loser and annoyance who ever lived on the face of this earth. His name is Harvey Greene; a pornographic movie director who owns this porn industry for the Blackcoats. The Greencoats have a hell of a lot more respect for women than that douchebag; he practically stalks young innocent women to persuade them to be featured in these godawful hardcore porn flicks of his!" Katie explained bitterly. "That's disgusting; what a fucking pig! You listen to me; if that loser ever gives you anymore trouble, you come to the Corleones! We'll take care of that perverted asshole for you!" Blondyke said. "Oh, thank you sweetie! I appreciate that. Oh! And just so you know, Jim Corbin is upstairs taking a bath. You can go on ahead inside if you like...say, would you like a massage? It's on me!" Katie offered.

Blondyke blushed at the offer, but refused politely. "Uh, no thanks. Maybe some other time. Right now...I got business to attend to!" Blondyke replied as he took off. Katie chuckled to herself as she watched Blondyke walk away with his friends; he looked really handsome, especially whenever he was nervous. "Ooh, he's awfully cute. A hell of a lot more attractive than that god damn douchebag Harvey!" Katie muttered.

Blondyke and the gang split up, searching every section of the bath house. Along the way, Blondyke had some strange encounters with several women. "Oh, hi there! You wanna give me a massage?" a blonde woman flirted as she turned around and revaled her nude body. "Uh, no thank you!" Blondyke said as he averted his eyes and continued walking. "Hey, sweetie! See anything you like?" a brunette purred as she fondled her breasts. "Not now, I'm busy!" Blondyke snapped as he pushed himself past her. "You look stressed! Wanna massage; I can give real good massages!" a red head teased. "Uh, I'm kinda in a rush. Sorry!" Blondyke said as he took off. "Ooh, he's really cute when he's shy!" a black haired lady purred. "I bet he'd treat me right!" another blonde boasted.

Blondyke cursed to himself as he spent the next 20 minutes in search of Jim Corbin, but there was no sign of him anywhere. "Fuck, man! Where the hell is he?" Blondyke grumbled as he sat down on a bench. Suddenly a really attractive looking young lady with brown hair, blue eyes, size C breasts, and fair white skin approached him. "Hey, big boy. What are you doing here all by yourself?" she asked. "Ugh, not now lady! I'm not interested in whatever it is you have to offer me!" Blondyke grumbled. "Don't be so cranky, sweetheart. Why the long face?" she purred as she wrapped her arm around his shoulder.

Blondyke's body felt every urge to push her away, but he didn't want to cause a scene. "I'm looking for somebody; his name is Jim Corbin." Blondyke said. Suddenly, the woman scoffed in disgust as she pulled away from him. "You're looking for that loser?! Well good luck with that; he's probably jerking off to get himself ready for that fucking porno audition for Harvey Greene!" she said angrily. Blondyke was shocked to hear that. "What? What do you mean by that?" Blondyke wondered. "Do I have to draw a picture or something for you? I saw that douchebag Harvey talking to Jim a week ago, offering him a spot to be the lucky guy to bang the girl in his next flick. Like it was bad enough he got away with fucking two of our massuer girls, now he's going to be fucking more women in those god damn porno flicks to entertain those sick minded Blackcoats!" the woman explained with bitter scorn in her voice.

Blondyke grew red in the face with both anger and embarassment. "What is wrong with these people?! Where did you last see them?" Blondyke asked. "Last I saw from Jim was just a few moments ago. Why do you want to know? You're not thinking about joining that line of business, are you?" the woman replied. "Hell no! Of course not; but I got a thing or two I'd like to say to Mr. Corbin!" Blondyke replied. "Huh! Well good luck with that; he's probably locked up in the shower room with some random chick, trying to get laid with her." the woman snorted. "Not if I have anything to say about!" Blondyke said as he got up and walked away. "Wait...aren't you Blondyke; that guy everyone's always talking about?" the woman asked. "Uh, yeah! And you are..." Blondyke began.

The woman giggled as she pecked him on the cheek and walked away slowly. "Lisa Cortez!" she said before walking away. Blondyke blushed brightly as he felt his cheek before cleared his throat and got up to resume his business. Eventually, Blondyke arrived at the shower rooms. He hid behind the wall and slowly reached for his silenced pistol, when he heard strange noises. "Ah! No, Jimmy! Please...don't touch me!" a woman's voice cried. "Come on, baby. It's just us; nobody will even know what happened, I promise." a masculine voice said. "Stay away from me, Jimmy!" the woman's voice shouted.

Blondyke grew angry as he realized what was going on, and acted quickly. He peered around the corner to see what was going on and was highly disgusted by what he saw. He saw Jim Corbin attempting to finger and molest a young woman, but Blondyke would see him dead before he even touched that young lady. "Get your filthy fucking hands away from her, asshole!" Blondyke shouted furiously before he erupted from his corner. "Wait, what the hell?! Blondyke!" Jim Corbin exclaimed in shock.

Blondyke shot at his shoulder, causing Jim to scream in howling agony and pain. But Blondyke was not even done there; he shot at both of Jim's knees, forcing him on the ground. Jim Corbin screamed loudly as he was on the floor, while the poor young woman backed against the wall in horror at what was going on. Blondyke approached Jim in a most aggressive and intimidating manner before he grabbed him by the neck and forced him up again before slamming him agains the wall. He glared in his eyes as he aimed the gun to his face. "You sick, perverted, lying little fuck! How dare you! I didn't think you'd stoop to such a low level until now...give me one damn good reason why I should not splatter your fucking brains out of that thick head of yours!" Blondyke snarled angrily.

Jim Corbin hyperventilated in total fear and sobbed like a baby. "I'm sorry! I'm so sorry!" Jim whined. "How could you live with yourself? You betray me when I needed you the most, and now...I find out that you're going to participate in a porn flick with somebody's little sister or daughter? What happened to you? What happened to you?!" Blondyke demanded. "I didn't have a choice; about the betraying part, that is! Harvey said he'd kill me if I didn't do it!" Jim whimpered. "Harvey made you do this? Or was it somebody else? You better think carefully about what you say to me, punk!" Blondyke threatened as he pressed the silenced barrel against his forehead. "Ok, ok! I was going to help you out, I swear to God I was! But when I told the Greencoat Capo Leon Mayes, he made me swear to keep silent!" Jim Corbin stuttered.

Blondyke wasn't too moved by his words. "Why would your Capo not want to help me? Any specific reason?" Blondyke demanded as he fingered the trigger. "Wait! He said to me...that he couldn't risk losing more of his better soldiers for a mob war that he was planning." Jim whined. "A mob war?! Against who, Corbin? Tell me now!" Blondyke demanded angrily. Jim gulped nervously before he finally spilled the beans. "Against the Corleones. I mean, face it man...they're pretty much done anyway. Ever since Michael died, things for you guys have gone straight to the shitter. Vincent won't be able to fill in his dad's shoes...not for long anyways. Look, I'm sorry, kid...I really am! Please don't kill me!" Jim sobbed.

Blondyke glared at him before he finally let him go. "Ok...I won't kill you for betraying me." Blondyke said calmly. Jim sighed heavily in relief. "Instead, I'm going to kill you for listening to the words of a fucking douchebag so you could screw somebody's little sister!" Blondyke said angrily as he aimed the gun to his head. "Wait, no!" Jim cried. It was too late; Blondyke shot him in the face and splattered his brains out against the wall. The young lady watching all of this cried as she covered her eyes and ears, kneeling to the floor for cover.

But Blondyke lowered his weapon before he approached the woman and helped her up to her feet. "It's ok, lady. It's over...you can leave now." Blondyke said. "Ok, mister. Please don't hurt me!" the woman whined. "I ain't gonna hurt you, ok? Now get outta here!" Blondyke said before he took off to go find the others. As Blondyke left the shower room and began making his way downstairs, the words of what Jim Corbin said to him really started to bother him. "_They're pretty much done anyway, man! Ever since Michael died, things for you guys have gone straight to the shitter. Vincent won't be able to fill in his dad's shoes...not for long anyways._" Jim's voice echoed in Blondyke's mind. Blondyke didn't have to be a genius to figure out that this meant that something terrible was going to happen really soon.

***Uh oh...I sense something bad is going to happen in the future. Stay tuned to find out what happens next!***


	14. Chapter 14

***Chapter 14 is up! In this chapter, Blondyke is given more surprises than he can handle...one that takes the form of a beautiful woman. But also in this chapter, the Corleones are given another shocking threat from the Blackcoats...one that cannot be ignored. Warning: Contains violence, harsh language, sexual content, and a lemon scene; viewer discretion is advised!***

**NOTE: I've recently done some MAJOR changes to some of my previous chapters, so hopefully the story makes much better sense now that there have been some errors fixed! Just an FYI!**

Blondyke woke up early the next day, mostly because he couldn't get much sleep the night before. After cleaning up and dressing himself, Blondyke got on the phone to see if the Don had any other work for him today. "Hey, who the hell is this? You have any idea what time it is?" Vincent growled. "It's me, Godfather. Forgive me...but I couldn't sleep. Do you wanna go get a coffee or something?" Blondyke said politely. "Coffee? Ah, I ain't much of a coffee drinker...but I could use some breakfast. You like pancakes? Why don't you meet me at the _Pancake Palace_ over at Little Chicago; they got the best damn pancakes in town! Besides, there's something I gotta talk to you about." Vincent replied more casually.

Blondyke hung up the phone before he went outside to his car and drove downtown towards this diner. He met up with some Corleones, who were serving as some guards while the Don dined in the cafe. "Hey, there he is. Go on inside; Don's waiting for ya!" a Corleone announced. Blondyke nodded before he walked inside and sat down at a booth with Vincent. "Geez, I sure hope you wasn't partying too hard...you look like outright shit, my friend!" Vincent joked. "I feel like it too! I can't sleep a wink without wondering if every night is going to be my last!" Blondyke said grimly. "Ain't that the God's honest truth? Hey, waiter! Give us some pancakes; on the double!" Vincent said. "Coming right up, sir!" a waitress replied.

After eating a hearty breakfast of pancakes, bacon, and hash browns; Vincent talked to Blondyke about the ongoing brutal acts from the Blackcoats. "I can see why it is you're restless, kid. But to tell you the truth, you ain't the only one suffering. I mean, look at what the Greencoats are going through! They're practically living next door to these wild animals; every fucking day they have a mob war against those asshole Blackcoats! But now, thanks to Eddie Chiaro's death, the Redcoats are now pissed off and pointing guns at _us_! But that was to be expected." Vincent said as he sipped some orange juice.

Blondyke nodded his head slowly as he stirred his coffee. "Listen; I got a hunch that the Blackcoats are gonna attack again real soon. And if you're up for it, I gotta job for you to help us turn down the heat. You interested?" Vincent continued. Blondyke was about to accept his offer, when suddenly a Corleone approached them. "Excuse me, Godfather. I hate to interrupt you, but I have someone on the line of the phone for you!" he said. Vincent cursed in Italian before he got up. "Hold that thought kid! I'll be right back." Vincent said as he walked off to the phone.

While Vincent made his phonecall, Blondyke drank his coffee and tried to wake himself up. As he tried waking up, he started to think about Catherine. He knew it was forbidden, but he couldn't help but admire her beauty and bravery. He also wondered if Frankie would ever be able to be up and about on his feet again. But just when he got deep in his thoughts, Vincent approached back at the table. "Sorry about that, kid. Anyway, I got a special job for you if you're interested. Think you can handle it?" Vincent continued.

Blondyke took a deep breath before he nodded his head. "Ok, Godfather. I'm in; what do I need to do?" Blondyke asked. "I want you to head over to Inferno's Kitchen and go to the hotel called the _Red Hot Chilie Suite_." Vincent instructed. "Um, ok...I can do that. But why all the secrecy?" Blondyke wondered. "Just go, all right. It's very important!" Vincent replied snappishly.

Blondyke nodded his head before he was escorted to the taxi cab and was driven away to Inferno's Kitchen. He sighed heavily as he shook his head. "You all right, mac?" the cab driver asked. "I'm exhausted!" Blondyke huffed. "You sure look like it, man. You should check out that new massage parlor they've built around here; those lovely ladies could really do you some good." the cab driver suggested. "Thanks but no thanks!" Blondyke grumbled. "Why not? You're not married, are you?" the cabbie chuckled. Blondyke sighed again before shaking his head. "No...I'm not." he muttered sadly.

As he arrived at the _Red Hot Chilie Suite_, Blondyke wondered if he was being led into a trap. He actually wouldn't be surprised if the Corleones were going to try and whack him for his behavior lately, and honestly he couldn't wait to face his final fate. Blondyke felt so depressed and upset, that he didn't even care about anything anymore. "Ok...if I'm gonna get whacked, I deserve it. Here goes nothing!" Blondyke grumbled as he trudged up the stairs. But just as Blondyke arrived up the stairs and entered inside of his room, he was given the surprise of his life.

The room was dark, worrying Blondyke. "What the hell?" Blondyke muttered as he turned on the lights. Suddenly, several people jumped out of nowhere and the room came to life with many party decorations and gifts. "Surprise!" they all shouted. "Whoa! What the hell is this?!" Blondyke exclaimed. "Congratulations, kid! Thanks to you, the Corleones are getting stronger and stronger each day. As a reward for your hard work and help, we present to you these two gifts. The first is this hotel suite as your new safehouse. The next...well, let me just say that nobody can refuse the offer of becoming a Caporegime. You deserve it, kid. Sorry that the Don couldn't be here to congratulate you on this wonderful occassion." a Henry Columbo said happily.

Blondyke was beyond shocked to hear all of this, but was able to smile. "Wow...I don't know what to say. Thanks!" Blondyke said sheepishly. "Like I said, kid...you deserve it! Come on; celebrate with us!" Henry said as he took him by the arm. To keep a long story short, Blondyke had a good time with his friends at his new home. He had good food, talked with some friends, and had a good time. But afterwords, Blondyke was given an even bigger surprise when he decided to retire to his bedroom. "Oh, man...I'm so tired. I think I'll go to bed." Blondyke yawned.

But just as he opened the door, he looked like he saw a ghost as he saw Catherine lying on his bed in a sexy pose in some skimpy black lace underwear! "Hey, big boy. You going to bed already? Why not have a real party with me first?" Catherine said in a seductive tone. Blondyke gulped and blushed bright red as he shut the door before approaching her. "Uh, Catherine? What are you doing here? You shouldn't be doing this!" Blondyke said nervously. "Why not? The new Corleone Capo deserves to be happy for once...come here and let me give you a massage!" Catherine purred.

Blondyke felt extremely nervous, but he didn't dare think of kicking her out. Instead, he sat on his bed next to Catherine. Catherine immediately sat up and slowly wrapped her arms around him before fondling his body. Blondyke looked like a crimson rose as Catherine touched him, but Catherine giggled as she caressed him even slower. "What's the matter, tough guy? How come you can whack over a hundred bad guys but end up being a total wimp when it comes to women?" Catherine teased as she nuzzled her face against the crook of his neck.

Blondyke felt his heartbeat in his throat and did his best not to moan, but Catherine eventually got through to him as she turned him around and passionately kissed his lips. Blondyke yelped as he felt Catherine's tongue hungrily dwell inside of his mouth, but soon found himself enjoying it. Both of them soon dove into a sea of passion and lust, overtaking them as they felt more daring to hold each other tightly and caress each other. Eventually, Blondyke felt brave enough to reach up to her bra straps and snap them off before slipping her top off.

Catherine offered no resistance as she threw her bra to the floor and bared her naked breasts, to which Blondyke grabbed them and played with them. Catherine moaned softly in pleasure as Blondyke squeezed them and jiggled them to his full enjoyment, occasionally even licking them. "Oh, Blondyke...that feels so good. You're amazing!" Catherine gasped in erotic pleasure. "No, Catherine. You're amazing; I've never felt this way before." Blondyke said softly as he buried his face in her boobs.

Catherine threw her head back and moaned as Blondyke began to lick her breasts and nipples more fiercely. "Oh, God! You're so good at this, Blondyke. Please don't stop!" Catherine cried. Blondyke did not stop; he playfully licked and bounced her breasts around until he became bored. Blondyke finally decided to take it up a notch by laying Catherine on her back and stripping off her panties. Catherine gasped as her wet shaven womanhood was revealed, and Blondyke started to tease her by licking her wet spot. "Oh! Oh my God! That feels so good; yes! Yes, right there!" Catherine cried out in ecstasy.

Blondyke tucked his head tightly inbetween her legs and licked her pussy, making Catherine scream as she clutched the sheets tightly. "Oh God! Blondyke...I'm gonna cum!" Catherine cried as her eyes rolled back in pleasure. "Mmm...you taste really good down here." Blondyke mumbled as he continued licking her wet snatch. Finally, Catherine squealed loudly as she squirted her hot, sticky woman juices all over Blondyke. Blondyke was really surprised by how much she came, and blinked twice before he licked his hand clean.

Catherine sat up and licked his face clean of her cum before she started to stip off his clothes. "Oh, I'm sorry baby...I didn't mean to make your clothes a mess. Here; let's fix that up, shall we?" Catherine cooed. "You are a wonderful woman, Catherine!" Blondyke chuckled as he was stripped nude. "Oh, baby...I didn't think you'd look this amazing in the flesh!" Catherine swooned as she got a better look at his muscular body. Blondyke blushed as he was naked, but Catherine blushed too before she grabbed hold of him and kissed him.

Blondyke and Catherine passionately kissed each other's lips before they finall felt ready for it; intercourse. "Take me now, Blondyke! I'm yours forever!" Catherine cried as she wrapped her arms and legs around him. "I won't let go, baby! I promise!" Blondyke vowed as he thrust his hardened manhood deep inside of Catherine's lonely womanhood. Catherine cried out in pain as she felt the monstrous erection tear up her womb, but it soon turned to pleasure as Blondyke began pounding away.

Catherine's eyes lit up fiercely with ardor and arousal as she began moving around with him, and Blondyke didn't hesitate to get rough as he pinned her to the bed and pounded even harder and faster. "Oh my God! I'm so horny!" Catherine moaned as her tongue hung out and her face turned red and sweaty. "Gah! You're so tight and wet, Catherine!" Blondyke grunted. This went on for about 3 or 4 hours, both of them grunting and groaning in pleasure as they made love.

Finally, one of them gave way and reached climax. "AAAAHHH! I'm cumming!" Catherine screamed as her woman juices sprayed out of control. "Gah, fuck! Me too!" Blondyke groaned as he released a massive load inside of Catherine's womb. Catherine moaned and cried as her brims were overflowing with his hot, sticky seed. When Blondyke finally pulled away, he still continued to cum all over Catherine. "Oh! It's so hot and sticky...mmm, it tastes good too! Still not empty?!" Catherine moaned as Blondyke kept cumming on her face. Finally, Blondyke jerked off the last of his cum on Catherine and laid back on his bed and passed out.

Catherine licked herself clean and swallowed the last of his cum before snuggling tightly with her new lover; she felt so much safer now that Blondyke was here to protect her. "Good night, my sweet prince. I love you!" Catherine whispered passionately as she kissed his lips softly. "Mmm...I love you too, sweetie!" Blondyke mumbled sleepily. Catherine smiled brightly as she held onto him for dear life before falling fast asleep; now she felt complete.

Meanwhile; Vincent was back in his office working on some papers, when he recieved a phonecall. "Yeah? What is it, what do you want? I'm busy here!" Vincent snapped. "Are you too busy to be worrying about the safety of your little friends, Vincent?" a cold evil voice sneered. Vincent dropped his pencil and shotglass full of whiskey as he recognized the voice. "No! It can't be!" Vincent mouthed. "That's right, boy! I know who you are, and I know where you live. I know who your friends and enemies are, and I know exactly what will happen to your precious little compound if you don't do what I tell you to." the voice snarled.

Vincent jolted up from his seat, loud enough for those outside to hear him. "You listen to me and you listen good, you fucking Hitler wannabe! You can make threats to me all you want, but when we go to the mattresses, you're gonna be wishing you was dead when I'm through with you!" Vincent growled. "You're not in any position to be making any threats to me, boy. Look outside; tell me what you see!" the voice demanded. Vincent sighed as he looked out the window and saw the beautiful Corleone Compound. "I see my compound!" Vincent said.

The voice laughed evilly, irritating Vincent. "I suggest you enjoy that sight while you still can...because very soon, it's gonna be nothing but ash and debris once I bomb the hell out of it! You want to keep your precious compound? Meet me and my men over at the _Millenium Club_ this time tomorrow night. Oh...and be sure to keep control of that temper of yours, right Vincent?" the voice instructed. Vincent sighed heavily as he shook his head. "Blackhand...you ain't seen nothing from me yet! But I promise you; I will wait...and so will you. Because when the time comes, you'll be on your hands and knees. And I'm going to enjoy watching you beg for mercy before you die!" Vincent snarled before slamming the phone down.

***Well the good news is, that Blondyke finally found love. The bad news is, that Blackhand is up to something really evil and devious. Stay tuned to see what happens next!***


	15. Chapter 15

***Chapter 15 is up! In this shocking chapter, a certain character's death disenheartens Blondyke once again...but after learning of the person responsible for that person's death, Blondyke goes all out ballistic and vows to avenge that character's death at any cost. Warning: Contains graphic violence, harsh language, and a suggested rape scene; viewer discretion is advised!***

Blondyke woke up in bed with Catherine snuggled up with him. "Oh, wow...what a night that was." Blondyke muttered as he noticed his morning wood was still poking up. "Mmm...I'll say it was; you're the best guy a girl could ask for." Catherine mumbled sleepily as she was accidentily woken up. Blondyke sighed before he bent over and kissed her. "Thank you Catherine. You're a good woman!" Blondyke whispered passionately. "Mmm...I'm glad somebody thinks so." Catherine said with a sweet smile. After another kiss, Blondyke went to the bathroom to get cleaned up.

After showering and dressing in his usual attire of a double breasted black coat and red tie with black pants and shoes, Blondyke went downstairs to the lobby. He was really surprised to find Frankie sitting on the couch with a smug look on his face. "Hey, hey, hey lover boy! You have a good time last night?" he smirked. "What the hell are you talking about?" Blondyke snapped. "Come on, everyone knows you gotta thing going on with my sister. Plus; we could hear you two all the way from the third floor!" Frankie teased. Blondyke looked like he was about to soil himself. "Oh, fuck...Frankie, I-" Blondyke began.

Frankie started laughing as he stood up and embraced him. "I'm just messing with you! It's good; it's about time my sister fell in love with someone who isn't a scoundrel. But seriously; you better take good care of her, ok?" Frankie said. "You know that I will. I'll protect her with my life!" Blondyke vowed. "Good. Oh, by the way...the Trojan left you a little message. Says he needs to contact you on something important." Frankie said as he gave him a piece of paper. "Really? Let me see that!" Blondyke said as he took it.

He read the message and was a little surprised by what it said; it said that the Trojan needed to see him immediately for personal matters. "When did you get this?" Blondyke asked. "Last night; during your little party." Frankie said. "Ok, where is he?" Blondyke asked again. "He's waiting for you over at the Holy Cross Church. Go on; I gotta talk to my sister anyway." Frankie said as he walked off. "Ok, then." Blondyke said with a shrug.

As Blondyke left to go to the church, he wondered what it was the Trojan wanted with him. "Why the short notice? He hiding something from me?" Blondyke wondered out loud. As he finally approached the church from a 10 minute walk, he was surprised that the church was empty with the exception of a bodyguard. "Hey, there you are. Go on inside; the Trojan is waiting for ya." the body guard said in a husky voice.

Blondyke nodded his head before entering inside. "Hello? You wanted to see me?" Blondyke called out. "Shh! Not so loud, kid. Listen, I'm sorry for bugging you on such short notice, but I haven't got much time. It's very, very important!" the Trojan shushed as he approached him. "What's going on? What's the matter?" Blondyke asked. "Follow me...downstairs into the basement; it's for your own good!" the Trojan instructed.

Blondyke followed him downstairs, wondering if this was a trap. Finally, he arrived in the basement with the Trojan...and was shocked to find an FBI agent waiting for them both. The FBI agent wore a black coat with some grey pants and a black fedora, and appeared to be smirking as he leaned against a wall. "What the hell? What's the meaning of this?!" Blondyke demanded. "Hey, cool your jets son. I'm on your side...as long as you behave yourself. This here is my brother; says that you can be trusted." the FBI agent said as he shook his hand firmly. "Um, ok. So...what's going on?" Blondyke asked nervously.

The Trojan sighed, though the FBI agent nodded his head. "Ok, kid. I'm gonna be quite frank with you...the Corleones are in a lot of trouble now that the Blackcoats have been leaking information over to the FBI. But this guy, my brother, knows that the FBI agents who have been taking deals from the Blackcoats are as corrupt as they are. If you can take them out quickly and quietly, he's gonna see about taking down the heat." the Trojan explained.

Blondyke was really confused. "Why tell me this just now?" Blondyke wondered. "Look, kid. You want the Corleones to prosper, don't you? It's really a simple task; take out the crooked agents and I'll cut you the heat at a fair price." the FBI agent said snappishly. Blondyke did not feel comfortable with this; he could tell that there was something wrong with this picture. "Nobody told me anything about this. If that was true, they would have told me about it!" Blondyke insisted. "Look kid, I'm begging you. Just agree to this!" the Trojan said now losing patience.

Blondyke looked at him for a long time, and finally realized what was going on. "You son of a bitch! What have you done?" Blondyke seethed. "Excuse me?" the Trojan demanded. Blondyke grabbed him by the shoulders and slammed him against the wall. "What...the fuck...did you do?!" Blondyke growled. "Take it easy, kid!" the Trojan cried. "No! No more bullshit games; who the hell are you really?! Don't lie to me anymore! What the hell is going on here?!" Blondyke demanded.

Suddenly, footsteps were heard approaching their direction. Blondyke turned around and gasped in horror at what he saw; Slackjaw Augustus was seen storming down the basement with several Blackcoats! "I don't believe this! You betrayed me!" Blondyke shouted as he slammed him against the wall. "Hey, hey! What the fuck are you doing, Augustus?! We had a deal!" the FBI agent demanded. "Shut up, you little pig! My business is with him!" Augustus growled as he shoved him away. "Why? Why did you do this to me?! To the family?!" Blondyke screamed as he was grabbed by the Blackcoats.

The Trojan looked deeply sad and regretful for his decision. "I'm so sorry, Blondyke. I didn't have a choice; they came to me and made an offer that I couldn't refuse." the Trojan said sadly. "What?! How much did they pay you?" Blondyke growled. Suddenly, a young woman was seen thrown into the room. Blondyke gasped as he realized what had really happened. "They threatened to kill my sister if I said no. I couldn't let them hurt her!" the Trojan exclaimed bitterly. "I said shut up! I'm going to enjoy this, boy. Now hold still while I break that precious face of yours!" Augustus growled.

The Trojan cringed as Blondyke was savagely punched in the face many times, until finally Blondyke was forced on the ground. "Now then...it's time to finish this once and for all. I'm gonna make you pay for humilating me in front of all those people!" Augustus growled as he drew out a pistol. "That's not part of the deal we made! You said you weren't gonna use guns; you were gonna make it a natural death and blame someone else!" the FBI agent shouted. "Ah, fuck you!" Augustus sneered as he knocked him out cold by pistol whipping him.

The Trojan's sister cried out in dismay, while the Trojan looked very shocked. "And now...you're next!" Augustus sneered as he took aim at Blondyke's head. "NO!" the Trojan cried as he grabbed Augustus and tried to pry the gun out of his hands. Augustus and the Trojan fought each other for the gun, until suddenly a loud crack was heard. "NOOO!" the Trojan's sister screeched as she saw her brother being shot in the chest. "You little swine! I'll crush you if it's the last thing I do!" Augustus snarled. "You won't be killing anyone anymore!" Blondyke shouted as he broke free of his captors and began throwing punches around.

But before Blondyke could even attack Augustus, he felt an intense pain before he blacked out. Two hours later, Blondyke woke up in a local clinic with a bandage on his head and wrists. "Oh, my head. What the hell just happened?" Blondyke moaned. "You got yourself in a nasty fight, tough fella. How's your blood pressure?" a nurse explained. "Ugh, I don't know. Hey...whatever happened to the Trojan?" Blondyke asked as he sat up. "Whoa, easy there hotshot. Just settle down for a moment; you took quite a lot of damage." the nurse said as she laid him back down.

Blondyke groaned as he was forced to lay in bed. "Oh man...I wonder if I was dreaming the whole thing?" Blondyke grumbled. Suddenly, a knock was heard on the door. "Come in!" the nurse said. The door opened and the FBI agent Blondyke saw at the church approached him. "Hey! It's you...you are real!" Blondyke said in surprise. "Well of course I'm real; you didn't think you was dreaming, were ya?" the FBI agent laughed.

Blondyke looked really confused, but he laid back and sighed in irritation. "Could I have a few moments please?" the FBI agent said. "Sure. I gotta take care of the other patients anyways!" the nurse said as she walked out. As she left and shut the door, the FBI agent grabbed a chair and sat down next to Blondyke. "You got yourself in a really bad situation, kid. The Trojan's dead, and his sister ain't taking it so well. But what's worse is that Augustus got away with his little thugs. One of them was about to kill you, but I was lucky to stop him myself." the FBI agent explained.

Blondyke sighed as he nodded his head. "Who are you?" he asked plainly. "The name's Mendez; Henry Mendez. I'm an undercover agent for the FBI. The Trojan was my connection and now that he's gone-" the FBI agent began. "What?! He's been leaking information about the Corleones?!" Blondyke shouted. "Calm down! He's been watching the Corleone's backs for years; he wouldn't betray them like that. He's actually been leaking information from the other families to me, but now that he's outta the picture...this could spell trouble for the Corleones." Mendez explained calmly.

Blondyke sighed again in irritation. "Ok, what do you want?" Blondyke demanded. "Take it easy. All right, I'm sorry about what happened back there...but we couldn't help it. His sister would've been killed by those thugs if we hadn't agreed. The Trojan was gonna try and trick them into thinking he was betraying you so we could nab him, but it didn't work out. But we have another chance to get back at him. I'll need your help though!" Mendez explained.

Blondyke sat up and glared at him. "Forget it! I ain't working with you; I could trust the Trojan, but I don't trust you." Blondyke said as he got out of bed. "What? Oh, come on! I can be just as trustworthy as the Trojan; I could be a real good friend if you let me!" Mendez exclaimed. "I said forget it! You ain't getting any money out of me, pig!" Blondyke snarled. "Is that what you think this is about? Listen kid, I'm not in it for the money. I'm an honest man; really!" Mendez insisted. "Oh yeah? Then why the fuck did you lie to me?!" Blondyke challenged. "I already told you why, kid! Those monsters would've killed that girl." Mendez snapped. "Not that...I meant about him being your brother!" Blondyke cried.

Mendez sighed as he shook his head. "I had to make sure that you were really trustworthy, all right? I got my job as you have yours. Look, if it means that much to you...I'll help you out if you get yourself in trouble with the other families, all right? Just take it easy!" Mendez said. Blondyke sighed once more before he finally nodded his head. "Ok...we'll start there. But don't even think about crossing me if you know what's good for you!" Blondyke growled. "Ok, you got it. I promise! Now you should probably think about going home; if you ever get into trouble, just call me. I gotta go! Here's my card." Mendez said as he handed him a card.

As Blondyke took it and walked out of the clinic, Mendez sighed as he shook his head. "Geez...he's got quite the temper. I'm really gonna have to keep my eye on him!" he muttered. Blondyke walked through the streets and made his way back to the hotel where Catherine was staying at. "Jeez...what else could possibly go wrong?" Blondyke muttered. As he climbed the stairs, he was very unaware that his words were a jinx.

The minute he arrived in his room, he was taken by surprise when Catherine was lying on the couch in a sexy pose in black undies with erotic music playing on the radio. "Hey, big boy. You look stressed out. Come here and let me give you a massage!" Catherine purred. "Oh, for once I couldn't agree more." Blondyke sighed as he embraced her and gave her a big kiss on the lips. "Mmm...I love it when you do that. But could you be a dear and close those blinds?" Catherine moaned. "Sure!" Blondyke said kindly.

He walked towards the blinds and was about to close them, when he suddenly saw about three black sedans approaching the hotel. He gasped in horror as he clearly knew who was coming after him. "Oh, shit! Not here!" Blondyke shouted. "What? What's the matter sweetie?" Catherine asked in concern. "Get down!" Blondyke shouted as he grabbed her and hit the floor. Suddenly, powerful assault rifles were fired up at his window and tore the place apart as bullets richochetted around the room.

People downstairs and upstairs screamed in horror as Blackcoats were shooting at the hotel. Augustus was the leader of this attack group, and sneered as he whipped out an automatic shotgun. "Heh! That'll get their attention, all right. Ok, boys! Let's rock and roll; get the girl!" Augustus sneered as he started shooting his gun in all directions. People screamed as collateral damage was spread all around the outside lobby of the hotel, and the Blackcoats began storming inside of the hotel and wrecked havoc as the blasted their M4 assault rifles and 12 Gauge Shotguns everywhere.

Blondyke and Catherine attempted to seek shelter in their bedroom and lock the door, but they never got the chance when several Blackcoats stormed inside of their room by surprise. "Knock knock!" a Blackcoat sneered as he began spraying bullets everywhere. "Get down!" Blondyke shouted. Catherine cried out as she tried to hide under the bed, but a Blackcoat grabbed her by surprise and began dragging her away. "AAAIIEEE! Help me!" Catherine screeched. "Get your fucking hands off her, you murdering sons of bitches!" Blondyke roared as he punched away a Blackcoat.

Two of the Blackcoats escaped with Catherine while the other fought violently against Blondyke. Blondyke knocked the gun out of his hands and began pummeling him with his fists, though the Blackcoat thought he could beat him by throwing furniture around. It was an unwise decision to make, as Blondyke dodged or blocked his attacks before grabbing him and overslamming him onto a table. "Nobody fucking breaks in my house and gets away with it!" Blondyke roared as he stomped his guts out.

Blondyke finished him off by kicking him in the head before he ran down the stairs. The minute he got downstairs, he had to take cover from bullets as they started shredding at the walls. "Don't let that little snot nosed brat down here! Kill him!" a Blackcoat shouted as he kept blasting an AK-47 at him. "Eat lead and die, asshole!" another Blackcoat cackled as he hosed bullets down with his Uzi.

The owner of the hotel was able to force them away by blasting shots from his double barrel shotgun, giving Blondyke the oppurtunity to tackle one of the Blackcoats down and beat him to death with his fists. He wrestled with the other before slamming him against the wall and grabbed his neck. "You have 20 fucking seconds to tell me where the hell Catherine is...or I'm gonna rip out your skull and piss down your neck!" Blondyke seethed furiously. "Up yours, asshole! I ain't saying shit! She's as good as dead!" the Blackcoat spat.

Blondyke roared as he threw him against a cabnet full of glass bottles, making him cry out in pain. Blondyke grabbed him up and slammed his face against a table, busting up his nose. "I ain't gonna ask you again; where is she?!" Blondyke roared. "You might as well wait for a rock to speak; my lips are sealed!" the Blackcoat sneered as he coughed up blood. Blondyke growled furiously as he threw him to floor. He grabbed a chair and smashed it against him before he forced him up by the collar. "Give me anymore lip and I'll fucking rip your god damn spine out! **WHERE IN THE HELL IS MY GIRLFRIEND?!**" Blondyke screamed.

The Blackcoat coughed blood and wheezed before he finally gave him his answer. "She's being taken over to the old abandoned church in Inferno's Kitchen. Better say a prayer for me as you watch her die!" the Blackcoat sneered before he died from blood loss. Blondyke shouted as he threw him down and started storming away, but the hotel owner stopped him. "Wait! You gotta call the cops; we need help! We got several wounded over here!" the owner cried. "What do I look like to you? A fucking answering machine?! Do it yourself; I got my own problems!" Blondyke snapped as he pushed him away. "Asshole!" the hotel manager shouted.

Blondyke started running down the street to steal a car, when suddenly a black sedan screeched towards him. An enraged Frankie approached him before grabbing him and slamming him against the hood of the car. "What in the fucking hell were you thinking?!" he snarled. "It wasn't my fault, Frankie! They just came outta nowhere! They took Catherine to the old abandoned church in Inferno's Kitchen; we gotta rescue her!" Blondyke snapped back. Frankie cried out furiously as he let him go and let Blondyke drive.

As they drove, both men began to worry heavily about the safety of Catherine. "Oh my God! She has nothing to do with this, man. Why would they do this to her? To you? To me?!" Frankie cried with a shaky voice. "I don't know...but we're gonna save her! You hear me? We're gonna save her from those heartless bastards!" Blondyke said trying to sound brave. Blondyke drove towards Inferno's Kitchen as fast as he could and finally approached the church. "We made it, Frankie. Come on; she can't be too far off!" Blondyke said as he got out of the car with a pistol in hand.

Frankie followed him with a shotgun and both men snuck down through the basement. They were so surprised that there was nobody here, but they were about to get an even bigger surprise. They finally made their way up the stairs and into the main room, where Catherine was seen standing in plain view. "Catherine? Oh, thank Christ! You're ok!" Blondyke said in relief.

Suddenly, Catherine fell down to the floor gasping and wheezing for breath. "Catherine!" Blondyke shouted. Both men ran up to her, mortified to see what they had done to her. "Big brother? Is that you?" she whispered hoarsely. "Catherine! What have they done to you?!" Frankie gasped as he saw all the blood covering her. "They...they...they raped me, brother. But they said I wasn't good enough...so they stabbed me and beat me. Am I not good enough, brother?" Catherine whimpered. "No! Catherine, don't say that!" Frankie cried.

Catherine looked up at Blondyke, who was in tears. "I'm so sorry, Catherine." Blondyke whispered. "It's ok...it wasn't your fault, babe. Just promise me...you won't let go-" Catherine said sweetly as she caressed his face. It was too late; her hand felt limp and she died in Blondyke's arms, much to his and Frankie's dismay. "Catherine?!" Blondyke sobbed. Enraged, Frankie grabbed a huge chruch bench and chucked it out the window. "**NOOOOOOOO! CATHERINE!**" Frankie screamed with tears of rage.

Frankie and Blondyke wept bitterly as they held Catherine in the old abandoned church, but they both schemed of ways to make the Blackcoats pay with their lives for what they had done to Catherine. "Blondyke...go! Go out there and find that son of a bitch who did this to my sister; make him wish he was never fucking born! GO!" Frankie said with gritted teeth. Blondyke nodded his head and walked off, while Frankie held his dead sister in his arms. "I'm so sorry, sis. Please forgive me; big brother is here!" Frankie wept.

***Whoa! Talk about a shocking death scene, huh? Will Blondyke get his revenge? Stay tuned to find out!***


	16. Chapter 16

***Chapter 16 is up! In this chapter, more bad things happen to the Corleones as Blackhand begins to expand his empire, not caring for the lives that are lost. But will his violence only aggravate his enemies even more until they've had enough? This chapter contains some graphic violence, harsh language, and some scenes of torture; viewer discretion is advised!***

For the next few days, Blondyke spent his time searching for those who murdered Catherine in cold blood. But he had no such luck, due to the fact the Blackcoats had remained quiet and seclusive for some odd reason. This was noticed by most other families, driving people up for suspicion against each other. "I don't know about you, but something ain't right here. It's too quiet around here; somebody must be planning something!" a Corleone soldier said to another. "Well, let's just hope something happens soon. I don't like it when things are quiet!" the other Corleone said. Just then, Blondyke walked past them. "Hey, kid! You hear anything about the Blackcoats recently? They've been awfully quiet lately; they must be planning something!" one of the Corleone soldiers said.

Blondyke glared at him before he walked away. "What the hell is his problem?" the Corleone muttered. "Hey, lay off of him. His girlfriend was murdered by the Blackcoats!" the other Corleone snapped. "Oh, shit! That's awful...those animals are fucking relentless!" the first Corleone said. Blondyke sulkily made his way into a bar in Midtown to try and drown out his sorrows, but listened to a couple of Greencoats talking about some startling information. "Hey, Pedro? You heard the news; fucking Cubans are coming to town. I heard police say they've stumbled across some deep shit with some cartels smuggling big guns into our city. It's no wonder they're getting bold; these guns are enough to take over the entire fucking city!" a Greencoat said in a hushed tone. "No kidding? Damn, I knew that them commies would invade us one day. Somebody's gonna have to stop them before things get worse!" the other Greencoat said.

Blondyke was curious about what they said and approached them. "What's this talk about Cubans coming to Empire Plaza?" Blondyke asked. One of the Greencoats glared at him in response. "I don't remember asking you nothing, punk!" the first said. "Yeah; I don't think either of us were talking to you!" the other added. Blondyke got really pissed off as he tightly held onto his beer mug. "I'm just asking you a simple question. Tell me what I want to know, and I'll leave you alone!" Blondyke growled through gritted teeth. "Piss off, asshole! Nobody was talking to you; mind your own!" the Greencoat snarled.

Blondyke finally lost his cool and chucked the beer mug at the Greencoat's face, making him cry out in pain as his face was cut up by the glass. Not even finished, Blondyke charged towards him and shoved him off his seat, causing the whole table to fall down and make an even bigger mess. "Oh shit! RUN!" a random person cried as he took off. "This guy's crazy!" another man shouted as he got up from his booth. "Uh oh...this won't end well!" the bartender said as he ducked down behind the counter. "Ow...you son of a bitch! You lost your mind or what?!" the Greencoat groaned.

Blondyke forced him up on his feet before grabbing him and slamming him against the wall. "I will not ask you again, asshole! Tell me about the Cubans before I cut your tongue out!" Blondyke shouted. "You got no respect, you know that? Why should I even tell you a god damn thing?!" the Greencoat snarled as he pushed him off. Growling with anger, Blondyke punched him in the face and sent him flying into another table. The other Greencoat attempted to grab him from behind, but Blondyke gave him the haymaker before grabbing him and slamming him overhead into the floor. "I really don't think you two wanna see me get angry!" Blondyke growled as he put up his dukes. "Oh, really? You just trying to pick a fight with us, huh? Ok...let's see what you got!" the first Greencoat said as he got back up.

Blondyke and the Greencoat fought each other in a brief but brutal fist fight. The Greencoat had underestimated Blondyke's fury and suffered terrible bruises from Blondyke's powerful blows. "You wanna end up 6 feet under? Then tell me what I want to know!" Blondyke shouted as he kept jabbing his face. "Ow! Ok, that's it! Playtime is over; Pedro, kick his ass!" the Greencoat snarled as he wiped blood off his face.

The other Greencoat got up and drew out a baseball bat, swinging it around to try and intimidate Blondyke. It didn't work, and everytime the Greencoat tried to smash the bat at him, Blondyke dodged his attacks. Eventually, Blondyke pulled off a sneak attack by grabbing a beer bottle and threw it at the Greencoat. "OW! Fight fair, you jerk! That hurt!" Pedro cried. Blondyke kept on throwing beer bottles at Pedro, who kept on swinging his bat and occassinally hit the thrown bottles. Finally, the bartender had enough and fired a shotgun in the air to shut them up. "That's enough; all of you! Just tell the man what he wants before he tears up the place!" the bartender cried angrily.

The first Greencoat ran up and wrestled the shotgun out of his hands before taking aim at Blondyke. "You just overstayed your welcome on our turf, kid!" he snarled. Blondyke gasped as he grabbed hold of Pedro and used him as a shield as the first Greencoat opened fire. Several people screamed as they took off running and took cover, but Blondyke tossed Pedro's dead body aside before grabbing the baseball bat. "I've got you beat, kid! I'm well armed and you got nothing but a bat; just give it up!" the Greencoat sneered. "Go ahead; shoot! See what good it does you!" Blondyke challenged.

The Greencoat sneered as he pulled the trigger, but to his dismay it was empty. "Yeah...that's what I thought. And now allow me to fix this situation!" Blondyke sneered before he began beating the poor Greencoat with the bat. Many people gasped at the sight of such brutality before they took off running. "I'm getting outta here!" a man said as he ran out of the bar. "Get the police!" a woman cried. Blondyke smashed the bat as hard as he could against the Greencoat before he finally broke his legs with the bat and shattered it to pieces. "AAAAAAHHHH! My legs; you fucking broke my legs!" the Greencoat screamed as he was forced onto the floor.

Blondyke grabbed hold of him and shoved him through the kitchen doors, scaring off some cooks. Blondyke grabbed hold of the Greencoat and carried him over towards a hot frying vat. "I will fry your face to a crisp, if you don't give me a name!" Blondyke snarled. "You're insane! You don't have the balls to-" the Greencoat began. Blondyke leaned him closer towards the frying oil, barely burning some of his hairs. "Last chance before you find out what it feels like to become the menu's new special! TALK!" Blondyke shouted. "Ok, ok! I think they were just rumors, but I heard that the Police Chief of Midtown knows about the Cubans. He likes to hang out at the barber shop in 31st Street. That's all I know! Please let me go, I've gotta girlfriend!" the Greencoat cried.

Hearing about a girlfriend drew Blondyke mad with rage, and by pure instinct he took it out on this poor Greencoat. With the horrified witnesses of several cooks, Blondyke dunked the poor Greencoat's head into the hot frying oil and stepped away as he was burned to a crisp. His dead body fell to the floor, and his head was completely fried up in a greasy gory mess. This awful sight made several cooks scream in horror as they took off running. "Madman!" a female cook screeched as she ran away. "Somebody help us; this guy's nuts!" another cried. Blondyke walked away as if it didn't even happen and began jogging towards the barber shop.

In less than 5 minutes, Blondyke arrived at the barber shop. "Good...there he is; now I just gotta-" Blondyke muttered. Suddenly, a hooker approached him with a seductive grin on his face. She was about Blondyke's age and height, had blonde hair in a ponytail, green eyes, and a pair of size C breasts and some good looking white skin. "Hey, big boy...got something for ya!" she purred. "Ugh, not now! I'm a little busy here, so please just-" Blondyke groaned. "Temper, sweetie. I heard about what happened to your girlfriend; I'm so sorry about your loss. And believe me, it would've been better if somebody could have stopped those heartless animals...and by somebody, I mean that police chief over there." the hooker said in a pleasent tone.

Blondyke cringed as she got a bit closer to him. "What do you want from me?" Blondyke demanded. "Actually, you should be focusing on what you want. I know about the rumors of Cuban cartels smuggling weapons into this city, but I also know that the chief over there doesn't really care. You wanna know why that is?" the hooker asked as she reached for something. "Why?" Blondyke asked nervously. "It's because he's been doing some...private business!" the hooker said as she handed Blondyke some photos. Blondyke gasped in disgust as he saw pictures of hardcore porn acts this officer did with some porn stars for the Blackcoat's Pornography Industry. "That's sickening!" Blondyke said aghast.

The hooker began to chuckle as she began to walk around him, teasing him as she touched his body. "I know, babe. And it's worse, because he's got a wife and two kids at home. Could you imagine what his wife and kids would think about him if they were to find out about this? Or better yet; his boss? It's actually illegal to be associated with the Blackcoat's Pornography Industry. So if I were you, I'd use those photos against him." the hooker said with a devious smile.

Blondyke smirked as he put the photos in his breast pocket. "I like the way you think, babe. What's your name?" Blondyke asked. "Everyone around here calls me Angie; and I know all about you too, big boy. If there's anything else I can do for ya, give me a call. Here's my number. Maybe I can come over to your place sometime?" the hooker said as she handed him a card. Blondyke was not actually about to refuse this offer. "All right; I'll give you a call sometime. Thanks!" Blondyke said. "Don't mention it!" Angie said with a wink and a smile before walking off in a seductive manner.

Blondyke soon approached the barber shop. "Hey, mac! Sorry; shop's closed!" the barber said. "Outta my way, asshole! I got business to attend to!" Blondyke snapped as he shoved him aside. He found the chief standing by the window and approached him with a wry grin on his face. "Hey, chief. How's your wife and kids doing?" he asked. "Who the hell do you think you're talking to, boy? You better watch yourself!" the chief growled. "I'm talking to you, asshole. And I got an offer for you that you'd be stupid enough to refuse; it could save your marriage and your career!" Blondyke said. "I'm warning you, boy! Make one more smart ass comment and I'll have your ass thrown in jail!" the chief snarled. "Oh, shut up! I know your dirty little secret, chief. And I also know that your wife and kids would be very upset with you if they found out about this!" Blondyke said as he whipped out the explicit photos.

The chief's face was ashen with horror and dread. "Where in the hell did you get those?!" he cried in horror. "You don't need to know, and I'm pretty sure that you wouldn't want your wife and kids to know either. And, I'm also quite aware that it's against the law for anyone to be associated with the Blackcoat Pornography Industry. Ironic, isn't it? You'd expect a couple of street thugs like me to not care about that, but you'd never expect a well respected police chief like yourself to actually do something like this. Imagine what would happen if your boss was to find out about this!" Blondyke threatened.

The chief had never looked so frightened in all his life. "No! No, you can't! Please; if you do that, then I'm ruined! I'll lose my job, my wife and kids, my home...everything! What do you want from me?!" the chief cried nervously. "I want your full cooperation, chief. For starters, you can help me by turning down the heat for FREE! Next, I want to know where it is these Cubans are hiding and who they're working for. Then, I want you to tell me-" Blondyke began. "STOP! Ok, ok, ok! You win; just don't tell anyone about this, ok?! Look, I personally don't know anything about the Cubans or where it is they're hiding, but I am willing to help you out of trouble. But you gotta promise me not to tell anyone my secret!" the chief said.

Blondyke was both upset and thrilled; he successfully blackmailed his first police chief and got a free ticket out of trouble for a while, but he didn't get to learn about where the Cubans were hiding out in. "Fair enough! But you better remember our deal, chief. Because if you even think about ratting me out, your wife will be the first to know that you're an unfaithful double-crossing pervert! Got it?!" Blondyke growled. "I got it, ok?! Just don't tell anyone; and you might as well learn a little respect!" the chief said.

Blondyke nodded his head before he walked out of the barber shop. "Damn it! It's still not enough; I have to find out where it is those fucking Cubans are hiding out at. But what does it matter? I'll never get my revenge!" Blondyke muttered as he stopped for a smoke by a dark alley. "Revenge, eh? It's a small world after all!" a wry voice sneered. Blondyke immediately turned around defensively to see a man in a black suit with some shady sunglasses on. He was roughly Blondyke's age, had short brown hair, white skin, and spoke with a heavy New Jersey accent. "Who the hell are you?!" Blondyke demanded.

The man laughed as he approached him. "The name's Garcia; Agent Garcia. I'm with the CIA and I've been keeping my eye on you! You're the Corleone's best hitman they've got, eh? It's kinda hard to not see why; I'd be pissed off too if my folks were gunned down by gangsters!" the man said with a wicked grin. This angered Blondyke greatly. "I have no idea what you're talking about, pig!" Blondyke snarled. "That's good...it's great, acutally! It shows me that you know how to keep your mouth shut! Listen; I gotta little proposition for ya...it'll help us both out. You'll be paid for your work of course, and you get to earn yourself a penthouse. So what do you say? You in?" Garcia suggested.

Blondyke took a good long look at this gentleman; this offer seemed way to suspicious and obvious, but there was a hint of truth in his voice. Could he be trusted? But as Blondyke kept on thinking on how shitty things have gone for him in his life, he decided that it was time he did something for himself for once. "_You know what? Fuck the family; this is for Catherine and for me!_" Blondyke thought. "You know what? You've got my interest, Garcia. What...or who should I be going after?" Blondyke asked as he shook his hand.

Garcia laughed evilly as he shook his hand back. "You get right to the point, I like that! Ok, down to business. I know that the Blackcoats have been stirring up some real trouble around here, but it's gonna get even worse with these Cubans smuggling guns and drugs in here. It was bad enough that we had to deal with the Russians, but now this?! Nuh-uh! Not in my city! Kid, I want you to go the Skyfall View Hotel in Midtown and give them a little message from us both. That these scum ain't welcome here; kill them all, tear the place to pieces, and then make sure that their biggest contributer the Russian suffers! Do this, and I promise that you'll not only get paid, but you'll also get yourself a nice free penthouse; one of the best I might add. Now you better get going, because I've heard that they're planning on taking down a compound real soon. If you succeed in this, you can expect to do more business with me!" Garcia explained.

Blondyke nodded his head before he walked away towards a diner to use a phone. But as he picked up the phone, he recieved a message from Vincent. "Hey, kid? Listen...I, uh...I heard about what happened to your girl and I just wanted to say that-" the message played. Blondyke was too upset with the Corleones to listen to the message and cut it off before calling a cab. "Get me a cab to the Skyfall View Hotel, now!" Blondyke snapped. As he hung up the phone, he walked outside and sat on a bench. It began to rain once it got dark, worsening Blondyke's mood. "Fuck them...fuck them all; from now on, I'm doing things for myself!" Blondyke mumbled.

Meanwhile; Vincent was back at the compound worrying about Blondyke not calling him back. "Where the fuck is he?! It's getting dark out and it ain't safe to be wandering around all alone!" Vincent cried. "I'm sure he's ok, Vince. The kid just lost his girlfriend and he needs time to cool off, ok?." Al Neri said. "No, it's ok! Them Blackcoats are up to something big and evil, and I ain't gonna let them kill another one of our guys for their sick pleasure!" Vincent said as he stood up from his seat. "But Godfather-" Al Neri began. "NO! No more ifs, ands, or buts about it! No more meetings, no more talks, no more bullshitting around! You tell Blackhand that I want one thing and one thing only; I want him gone and if not, it's all out war! We're going to the fucking mattresses!" Vincent shouted angrily.

Al Neri shook his head as he sighed. "We've got nothing else to lose, so why not?" Al Neri said in a melencholy tone. "Look, Al! Michael told me great things about you; he said to me that you're one of the hardest working sons of bitches who ever lived, and that you took orders without question. But now that he's gone, you've gone soft. Wishy-washy! How can I trust you if you ain't willing to get your hands dirty no more? You see what's happening right now; the fucking Blackcoats got the god damn Russians and Cubans on their side! If we sit around on our asses any longer, we're dead meat. I say, let's go to the mattresses and be done with it. If this is the end of the Corleones, then damn it it's gonna be the end with a bang! You know what I'm saying?" Vincent said.

Al Neri shook his head and sighed. "Vince, you know that I will always respect you. But what you're asking is suicide; we don't have the money or equipment to start a mob war. We can't risk it; we've already lost too many men!" Al Neri said. "Then we'll just have to start robbing banks, then! We'll steal guns, we'll steal stuff! We're gonna win my friend, and let me tell you why! Because nobody hits a Corleone and walks away without getting hit back! That's what Sonny always used to say; we can't let these assholes push us around! That Blondyke kid was right; it's time for some action! Gimme a phone will ya, I gotta call him!" Vincent said snappily.

It was late at night, and Blondyke finally arrived at the Skyfall View Hotel. "This is it! Time to put these rats out of business for good!" Blondyke said to himself. As he began to walk towards the entrance to the hotel, a couple of Blackcoats stopped him. "Hey! Get on outta here, pal. This is our turf, so move it or lose it!" one of the Blackcoats snarled. Blondyke gave him the death glare before he walked away. But as he did so, he just so happened to bump into Angie. "Oh, hi Angie. I wasn't expecting to see you here; what brings you here this late at night?" Blondyke exclaimed. "I was just on my way to the party over at the Skyfall View Hotel. I heard that only members could come, but I learned a little secret. To get in, you just gotta know the password. It's Redwood!" Angie said.

Blondyke suddenly got an idea. "Say...how about I make it up to you and attend this little party with you?" Blondyke said. "Oh, I'd love that! Come on; we'll look so cute together as a couple!" Angie said happily as she cuddled with him. Blondyke smirked as he approached the entrance with Angie wrapping her arms around his waist. "Hey, I thought I told you to beat it!" a Blackcoat snapped. "Don't give me any of that crap; Redwood! Now lemme in; I gotta a hot date I don't want to spoil!" Blondyke snapped back. "You're a member? Well, why didn't you say so before? Come on in; the party's just started!" the Blackcoat said as he opened the door and let them in.

The place was beautiful and elegant looking; everything looked so fancy and well prepared, and the partygoers looked happy and busy as bees as they enjoyed good food, drink, and music. "Wow...I've never seen anything like this before, have you?" Angie said as her eyes boggled. "Nah, not really. You go on ahead; I got business to take care of!" Blondyke said as he let go of her. "Wait, what? But you just got here; at least have a drink!" Angie said. "I said I'm busy, ok? Just enjoy yourself!" Blondyke snapped as he walked off. "Oh! Well, that was rude...I wonder what's gotten into him?" Angie wondered.

Blondyke took an elevator up to the top floor, where he was sure that the Russian was hiding in. But as he finally arrived at the top, he was caught off guard when he saw two heavily armed Cubans standing by the door. "Hey! What are you doing here? Nobody's allowed past this point; beat it!" a Cuban snarled. "Why are you two gentlemen all the way up here when you could be partying downstairs?" Blondyke suggested. "Because we've been given orders by the Russian himself, that's why!" the other Cuban retorted. "Well...aren't you at least thirsty?" Blondyke tried. "Get out or we'll shoot you!" the first Cuban snarled.

Blondyke sighed as he walked away, nearly cursing himself. But as he began to walk away, he caught sight of a room full of guns. They were powerful looking guns too; the kinds of guns that only cartels used. Powerful Galil Ace 23 assault rifles, CZ Scorpion EVO A3 submachine guns, AK-47s, Uzi submachine guns, Dragunov sniper rifles, and even M249 machineguns. But there was one particular weapon that caught Blondyke's interest; an HK 416 assault rifle equipped with a grenade launcher. "That'll do! That will do just fine!" Blondyke muttered as he approached the gun.

As he grabbed it and loaded it, he also grabbed as many magazines of ammo as he could possibly carry, as well as a powerful Beretta M9 pistol. After loading up, he concealed his weapons before he approached the two guards. "Hey fellas, I'm gonna give you one last chance. Step aside; I'm going in!" Blondyke said. "Oh yeah? What are you gonna do about it?" one of the Cubans sneered as blocked the door. Blondyke smirked evilly as he reached for his secret weapon. "Well...I've got this!" Blondyke said as he took out his HK 416 assault rifle.

Suddenly, a loud explosion blasted the door wide open and the two Cuban guards were instantly killed from the explosion. Blondyke soon stormed into the room and began blasting away with his assault rifle, killing many more armed Cuban and Russian guards. The noise was heard from all the way downstairs, startling some of the partygoers. "What on earth is that noise?!" a woman exclaimed. "Is there supposed to be a fireworks show around here or something?" a man asked. Angie got wide eyed as she clearly knew what was happening. "Oh God...not here!" she gasped.

Back upstairs, Blondyke kept on blasting away every living person in his sight and obliterated the penthouse with the explosive grenades and deadly bullets. Bodies fell, blood was sprayed, and collateral damage was all that could be seen or heard...as well as the dying screams of Cubans and Russians from Blondyke's deadly assault weapon. The Cubans attempted to call for help, but were gunned down before they could even get the chance. A few Russians even attempted to fight back by firing their AK-47s at Blondyke, but even that was no use.

Blondyke took cover behind a wall and waited for them to reload before attacking them. "Eat lead, commie bastards!" Blondyke shouted as he emptied an entire magazine at the Russians. They all screamed as they were blasted and torn to shreds by the bullets, and soon Blondyke made his next move. He fired a grenade at a huge chandolier on the ceiling, causing it to fall down and crash through the floor, and smashed through many ceilings before it smashed into the main lobby. This immediately caused everyone to panic and run for their lives out of the hotel, much to Blondyke's delight. "Good! Let them run, let them scream; nobody will stop me now!" Blondyke growled as he kept firing more bullets all over the place in pure rage.

Eventually, he reached the bedroom where the Russian was supposedly hiding. "I've got you now, motherfucker! Come on out and die like a man instead of hiding in there like a cowardly child!" Blondyke shouted as he cocked and locked his assault rifle. "You want me? You'll have to get me!" the Russian's voice snapped as shotgun fire blasted through the door. Blondyke dodged the gunfire before he kicked down the door and blasted more Russians away. Several naked women screamed as they took cover behind some furniture, but Blondyke ignored them.

Blondyke shot at the locked door that was the Russian's bedroom, and the entered inside. As he did so, the Russian was seen holding a magnum pistol to his wife's head, who was none other than Angelina Ovelle! "Drop the gun or I'll shoot!" the Russian demanded. "Fucking prick; you'd shoot your own wife?!" Blondyke snarled as he fingered the trigger. "Do as he says, please! He'll kill me!" Angelina cried. "You still wanna be a hero?" the Russian said. "you put that fucking gun down or I'll kill you both!" Blondyke threatened as he took a step closer. "Take one more step...and I'll blow her brains out!" the Russian shouted as he pressed the barrel of the gun harder against her temple.

Blondyke appeared to hesitate at one moment, but a fire deep inside of him suddenly ignited. He remembered seeing his best friend Aldo die in the hands of this Russian, and he was not about to let him get away with murder again. "No...that won't work on me! Not this time; not ever again! You're gonna die, asshole! And your precious bitch of a wife will die too!" Blondyke snarled as he fingered the trigger. "You don't have what it takes!" the Russian taunted.

Famous last words; Blondyke opened fire and emptied the last magazine of bullets he had on both the Russian and his wife. His wife screamed in howling agony as she was torn apart by the bullets, though the Russian himself suffered some pretty heavy damage as the bullets hit him as well. After Blondyke finished emptying his assault rifle's ammo, the dead mangled body of the Russian's wife fell to the floor dead and bled every ounce of blood out. The Russian himself was a mangled mess, but was miraculously still alive. Which was actually ok, because Blondyke wanted to make him suffer.

He dropped the assault rifle and picked the Russian up before he punched him savagely in the face many times. "Not so tough now, are you?!" Blondyke shouted as he kept pounding his face. The Russian screamed as he was thrown out of the room and smashed into a table, scaring away the prostitutes. Blondyke forced the Russian back up before slamming him against a wine cellar, breaking all of the glass bottles and spilling wine everywhere. The Russian cried out in pain as he was forced on the ground, bleeding even worse now that broken glass shards were stuck into his skin. "You fucked with the wrong guy for the last time! It's time for you to pay; pay with your life for what you've done to me!" Blondyke shouted as he kicked him savagely in the stomach.

The Russian screamed as he was violently stomped and pummeled by Blondyke; such brutality and anger frightened the women that they ran out of the room screaming in horror. Finally, Blondyke grabbed the Russian and threw him out of the window and onto an outdoor balcony about 30 stories above the street. "You ready to take the plunge?" Blondyke snarled as he forced him back up and held him against the edge. "Killing me...will do nothing to stop us, boy! Even without me, the Russian Mob will continue to wreak havoc in this city, and not even you will be able to stop us!" the Russian spat. "You killed my friend, you fucked up my city, and your little friends killed my girl! Of course I'll stop you and your little rat bastard friends; I'll just take my time...just as I have with you and your wife!" Blondyke sneered.

Finally, he threw the Russian over the edge and sent him flying down to his death 30 stories below. A loud crash and car alarm was heard, as well as a few screams. But that didn't bother Blondyke one bit...at least until he ran into Angie, who had been watching him the whole time! Angie looked horrified beyond description by what Blondyke had just done, though Blondyke didn't look too amused by her presense. "You...you killed him! You killed everyone, Blondyke. Why?!" Angie gasped. "It's nothing personal, Angie. Just business!" Blondyke said. "It is personal! I heard you; you let your anger get the best of you and you killed all those people!" Angie cried. "Those people killed my girl!" Blondyke shouted. "You crazy, heartless bastard! I was wrong to have thought there was any good in you; you're no better than the other men who have abused me and used me! You're a corrigable little brat!" Angie screamed.

This enraged Blondyke for two reasons. One; his teachers in school called him corrigable, which meant he was good for nothing. Two; she knew nothing about Blondyke's love for Catherine. "You little bitch! Take that back right now!" Blondyke roared as he charged towards her and grabbed her by the neck. "AUGH! Let go of me, you asshole!" Angie cried as she was choked. "TAKE IT BACK!" Blondyke screamed as he began strangling her to death. "Ack...no...help me!" Angie gasped as she was choked by his steel grip. Blondyke squeezed her neck and choked her as hard as he could before he finally twisted her neck violently and killed her. "Nobody fucks with me, bitch! NOBODY!" Blondyke shouted as he spat at her dead body.

Blondyke stood there for about 10 minutes to calm himself, when he suddenly realized what he had just done. He was horrified by what he just did; not killing all the Russians or Cubans, not avenging his friend Aldo's death by killing the Russian, and not even killing the Russian's wife. They all deserved to die...but not Angie. She was innocent, and now Blondyke let his rage consume him and he ended up killing her. "Oh my God! What have I done?! What did I do?! I'm so sorry, Angie...please forgive me!" Blondyke sobbed as he knelt down to her dead body and held her in his arms. As he wept the night away, he was unaware that he was being watched.

It turns out, Agent Garcia was watching him the whole time from another rooftop...as well as Blackhand himself. "Well, well, well! Looks like we've got ourselves a new problem, Mr. Garcia." Blackhand said jokingly. "Another problem? Hell, we keep using him like this...he could become our new best friend. And what's even better, is that he don't know who he's really working for!" Garcia laughed evilly. "And that is why you are my favorite corrupted government agent, my friend. I want you to continue doing this; spoil him. Steer him away from the Corleones as I continue my domination over this pathetic city. Keep him busy by, uh...wiping out little problems to our cause. But make sure that he feels special and wanted, or my plans are ruined." Blackhand instructed.

Garcia laughed evilly as he lit up a cigarrete. "No problem, boss man! You can count on me. The kid will be living like a king by the time I'm through with him...and then he'll soon wake up in the hospital after a bit!" Garcia said with an evil laugh. "Why settle for less? You can kill him if you wish; but just promise me that he'll suffer before he dies!" Blackhand said. "Believe me...when I'm through with him, it'll take a year for anyone to even recognize his body when they bury that bastard!" Garcia said. They both laughed evilly before they walked away; they had plans for Blondyke and the Corleones!

***Ooh, Blackhand is really stepping up his game now. When will Blondyke realize what he's gotten himself into?! And will the Corleones ever be able to rise up against this evil tyranny? Stay tuned to find out!***


End file.
